Never Let This Go
by team-exclamation-mark
Summary: After the death of her parents, Alice moves with her aunt. Leaving her boyfriend Jasper behind. Eight years later she returns for Bella's wedding with her husband James, when she is faced with a decision after hearing that Jasper loves her still. OOC AU-H
1. Prologue & Chapter I

**Prologue – Parting is such sweet sorrow**

"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

**~ Romeo and Juliet, Act 2, Scene 2 ~**

**Alice POV**

'Flight 1753 to London, Heathrow, now boarding' said a disembodied voice, coming from the speakers, repeating it in again in several other languages. Looking at Jasper I could a deep breath, this was my flight.

He was holding my hand in a tight grip, as if I was about to disappear at any moment. Not letting go of my hand he gave me a held me close, leaning down to kiss me. I poured all of my love and passion for him into that kiss.

Bella and Edward were looking away, attempting to give me some space.

Leaning away when we needed to breathe, he gave me a small smile, that didn't reach his eyes. I started to walk to where my flight was boarding, him still holding my hand.

'You don't have to go' he said his voice taking on a note of desperation.

Edward looked at his friend with concern, Bella holding his hand. She motioned for him not to intervene, he sighed draping his arm round Bella's shoulder.

'You could stay with me, we could work it out' I shook my head we had already had this conversation many times before. Stopping and turning round to face him. I released my hand from his, bringing both of my hands to his cheeks, looking deep into his shining blue eyes.

Those eyes that normally looked so peaceful and happy were now filled with anguish, I hated to cause him pain. Kissing him once more, I savoured it, committing the feel of his lips against mine to memory, along with the comforting smell of apples and spices that was so distinctly Jasper.

'I love you' I breathed, his lips hovering above mine. I shifted so I could look at him properly, at this statement he glared at me angrily.

'Don't' he shook his head, shutting his eyes 'don't say it like that'

'Like what?' I replied my voice soft.

'Like your never coming back' I looked down, he was right.

'I'm not Jasper, I think it's best if we don't try to contact each other, it will be easier that way' he opened his eyes, slowly.

'Easier? For who, because this is the hardest thing, I have ever had to do' he sounded calmer, but a tear slipped out, I wiped it away, keeping m hand there for a moment.

I had almost come to terms with my situation, but Jasper was unyielding, he refused to admit to himself that this was the end for us. We loved each other but would that be enough when I was in London and he was here in forks? Could our relationship survive the long distance?

It would be easier to say goodbye now, to leave now, before he got even more hurt. But he couldn't see all that I was doing, I was doing it for him.

We heard the speaker announce that my flight was taking on the last borders. Taking out my ticket, from the bag hanging on my shoulder, I looked at jasper one last time.

'I have to go, now' my voice breaking as tears filled my eyes.

'I love you, always' he said, holding me to him, as he imparted a farewell kiss on my forehead.

Turning to Edward and Bella I gave them a big hug, not wanting to let any of them go. Bella held me tightly, kissing my cheek, when she moved away I saw that she was openly weeping, Edward wiped away her tears holding her closer to him.

'I'll miss you, Ali' she said between gut wrenching sobs.

'Goodbye' I said simply, as I turned my back on them, wiping away the tears, streaming down my cheeks.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – The true beginning

"The true beginning of our end"

~ **A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act 5, Scene 1 ~**

**Alice POV**

Settling myself in for the long flight, I lowered the shade over the window. Tying my long hair in loose ponytail, I attempted to get comfortable in my chair, promptly falling asleep as I let all of the mental and physical exhaustion caught up to me.

'_Alice, something's happened' said my grandmother, struggling to stay composed, as I handed her a glass of water. She had the phone in her lap and I knew immediately, it was nothing good._

'_What is it?' my voice cracked as I tried to remain calm._

'_I just got a call from the hospital. They say Harry and Lillian got shot' he wheezed awkwardly as she got out of her rocking chair. Placing the phone on the table next to her, she motioned to the car keys dangling on the hook by the door._

'_Drive us will you, I feel I'm in no fit condition to drive' I nodded not trusting myself to speak. She held my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. Getting in to the car I started to drive faster than was probably wise. Taking out my phone, I called Japer._

'_Alice?' I was meant to be meeting him in twenty minutes._

'_I need to go to the hospital, will you meet me there? I blurted it out, talking very rapidly, as I did when upset or nervous._

'_Okay, shall I tell Bella?' he was calm, just what I needed right now._

'_Please' I responded, hanging up and keeping an eye on the road._

_Gran didn't complain about how fast I was driving, I suppose she was just as anxious to get to the hospital, to see her son and daughter in law, as soon as possible._

_Getting to the hospital, we were greeted by Edwards' dad Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Jasper and Bella weren't there yet, but Carlisle explained to us what had happened. He told us they had been involved in a robbery at a local gas station, dad had been shot in the head and mum in the chest. Because there was significant damage to the brain, it was unlikely dad would survive, however they had more hope for mum as the bullet had missed her heart by a couple of centimetres. They were going to perform surgery immediately._

_All we had to do now was wait._

_Ten minutes later, Bella, Jasper and Edward arrived, they were full of questions but stopped when Carlisle filed them in. We all sat in silence, just waiting for a glimmer of hope. I was curled up in Jasper's lap, holding on to him desperately, my grandmother sat in a stony silence refusing any offers of drinks or food, only talking when a doctor walked past, to ask about my parents._

_After six intense hours we got the devastating blow._

_Neither of my parents had made it._

'We are now approaching London, please fasten your seatbelts, as we prepare to land' the captain's voice, woke me up, as the seatbelt light above my head lit up.

Shaking my head to get rid of the memory, I sat up, doing up my seatbelt.

After a smooth landing, I got off the plane, I realised it would be 6pm back home, making in 2am here in London. It was dark and cold, a lot like Forks. Hurrying to baggage claim I waited fifteen minutes till I got my suitcases. Walking with my suitcases to find my aunt Grace and cousin Emmett, I was continually bumped and shoved by various other people all in a rush to get to their destinations.

Aunt Grace was my mother's sister, she was older than my mum by five years. She had the same long dark hair as my mum, but unlike my mother who had brown eyes, she had green eyes like me. 23 years ago my aunt met Jack Williams a director, in Seattle, he was there filming his latest movie, my aunt was the producer. A year later they got married, six months later she got pregnant her first child Emmett, he was 22 and had just training to be a teacher. He had two younger sisters Alyssa and Brooke, Alyssa was 16 and still in school, while Brooke was only 11, having only just started school.

The last time I had seen my aunt and her family was two years ago, when it was aunt grace's 45th birthday. We had all done the tourist thing, going to see the London eye and Big Ben, so to be alone this time round was a depressing thought.

As I searched for my relatives I heard a very distinctive booming voice come from my left.

'Alice' it was Emmett, that loud boisterous man that acted like such a child. Turning around and spotting my aunt as well, I made my way towards them. As I reached them Emmett scooped me up into a massive bear hug, my feet barely touched the ground!

'Emmett can't breathe!' I puffed out as he squeezed me tight. Aunt Grace smiled as he let go of me, giving me a gentle hug she squeezed my hand to assure me it was okay. Emmett was also smiling broadly, taking my suitcases, he started to talk rapidly in his thick British accent.

'Sorry, coz I just haven't seen you in while' he smiled at me again

'And you're still as tiny as ever' I glared at him and he chuckled loudly.

* * *

An hour later and we arrived at their home, which was now my home. Their house was located in Osterley a nice place, with a park ten minutes away and a shopping centre not too far away either. It was a fairly large house, with four bedrooms, the girls shared a room and I would get one of my own. Emmett didn't live at home anymore he lived on campus, however he still had his old room, for when he came back on every other weekend.

Not allowing me to carry my own bags, Emmett showed me to my new room and let me sleep as it was now 3am London time and I was exhausted.

My room was tastefully decorated, with red and bronze silk bed sheets and gauzy red curtains, there was a fairly large window overlooking the garden, a white desk and matching cupboard and set of drawers were pushed against opposite walls. The room was exactly what I would have picked out, but very generic, it didn't feel like home.

As the rain started to patter against my window, I lay in the bed with my eyes shut tight. All I could see behind my eyes was Jasper, the look on his face when I left him. I fell asleep listening to the rain that reminded me of Forks, with tears streaming down my face.

**

* * *

**

Six years later...

'Alice! Bella's on the phone' said James, bringing me a cup of strong coffee.

'Alright, James' picking up the extension in my studio, I wondered vaguely about what Bella was calling me up for.

'Hey Bells' I said, while putting the finishing touches on a green halter neck dress, my show was in two weeks time, and everything had to be perfect.

'Alice, you will never guess what just happened!' I could tell that she was clearly excited about something.

'If I'll never guess, I don't want to play this game' I couldn't resist teasing her, just a little.

'Edward proposed!' she blurted out squealing at the end.

'That was kind of inevitable. Honey, we all knew he would' I shook my head, smiling at my best friend's behaviour.

'Oh, Ali, don't be such a buzz kill!'

'Not me! I'm the life and sole of the party!' we laughed.

'So have you settled on a date?'

'Yep, the 3rd of august!' she sounded gleeful.

'But, that's only a month away! Damn girl, you work fast!' giggling she continued.

'Edward says he wants' to be married as soon as possible, so he can let everyone know I'm his wife! We only want a simple ceremony. With maybe, some Alice Brandon originals for the bride and her bridesmaids? Not forgetting of course the maid of honour!' I smiled some more.

'Depends who the maid of honour is' I said nonchalantly, surveying my work on the mannequin.

'You, naturally, who else but my best friend?' I dropped the casual act immediately and chuckled.

'That would be brilliant! Congratulations Bella send my love to Edward, now go to your husband to be, while I create you a masterpiece!' she giggled joyfully.

'Thanks Alice, I'll send you the invite soon. Don't forget to bring James, drag him away from his work for a while! Bye, bye!'

'Bye Bella' putting down the phone, I took sip of my coffee. I haven't been too forks in six years, Bella would always come to London for a visit. So much would have changed, was I prepared to go back there and face it? Shrugging away those thoughts I walked up the stairs from my basement studio, into the kitchen placing my empty mug in the dishwasher. James was sitting in his study, assembling a proposal for some new brand of healthy cereal, not that there wasn't already enough out there.

The study door was open, and he was sitting perched on the edge of the chair his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his tied loosened.

'Hey' he said as he shifted around some papers, smiling at me as I perched on the edge of the desk.

'Hey' I replied, smiling back at him.

'I heard screaming, should I be worried?' he raised an eyebrow, still smiling at me.

'Bella and Edward are getting married on the 3rd next month. They want us there' he smiled he had met Bella and Edward enough times to know that they were perfect for each other and that marriage was predestined for them.

'I'm happy for them, but I have that trip to Manchester, that might clash with that' I frowned he was such a workaholic. I loved my work but I never let it take over my life. He stood up, holding my hands he leaned down kissing me briefly on the lips.

'I'm sorry baby, but you know I can't cancel, I am _so_ close to getting his promotion' pushing him away, I walked to the door.

'It's my best friend's wedding, and I want you there. I hope this won't happen when we get married, you working right up until the day. You would probably be late to your own wedding' I said coldly, walking back to my studio.

'Alice!' he followed me, stepping in front of me, blocking my path.

'Alice, I'm sorry. I do love you' he put his hands to my cheeks forcing me to look at him.

'Where have I heard that before?' I said scathingly.

'Oh, yeah, I'm sorry Alice, I have to work tonight. I love you' he looked wounded by my accusation, but I continued.

'I'm sorry Alice I have to go on a business trip. I love you'

'Alice, please. I_ do_ love you, I wouldn't have proposed to you, if I didn't' he looked at me imploring me to forgive and forget, like we had done many times before.

'As long your there for the ceremony, don't be late James' he smiled having succeeded this time.

'Okay baby' he said kissing me on the forehead. Walking away from him, I didn't respond. We had been married for one and a half years; the honeymoon period was clearly over.


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: hey guys! sorry for the wait but here it is da da!  
so far this story has been a little difficult to write, because Jasper and Alice are so perfect together!  
some things will come to light soon though!  
so read and reveiw i love to here what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: i own a pair of battered blue converse, but not twilight sadly, it all belongs to the brilliant mind that is Stephanie Meyer!**

**Enjoy! xx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Like it or Not

We can fight our desires  
But when we start making fires  
We get ever so hot  
Whether we like it or not  
They say we can love who we trust  
But what is love without lust?  
Two hearts with accurate devotions  
And what are feelings without emotions?

I'm going in for the kill  
I'm doing it for a thrill  
Oh I'm hoping you'll understand  
And not let go of my hand

**Alice POV**

**Two weeks later...**

'Alice!' came a high pitched voice, then I nearly fell over as a brunette slightly taller than me, practically hurled herself at me, squeezing me tightly.

'Hey, Bells, can I get some air?' I squeaked tapping her on the shoulder. I Smiled at my best friend and her fiancée, who looked so adorable together, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Grabbing her left hand, I took a good look at the delicate platinum engagement ring. I let out a low whistle.

'It's gorgeous' I said smiling as Edward gave me a friendly hug, linking arms with Bella we walked to the car while Edward was left to deal with my two large suitcases. Edward struggled to them into the boot of his Volvo.

'Geez, Ali your only here for a couple of weeks. Did you pack enough?' I pouted, while Bella giggled.

'I only brought the essentials!' I whined, Edward ran his hands through his hair, then attempted to get the car boot shut. He managed to do so, barely.

All the way to the Cullen's, Bella and I were deep conversation about the wedding, from the band they had hired down to what type of cutlery they had ordered. I told Bella the dresses were due to arrive tomorrow, I had them shipped over.

Bella was to have three bridesmaids as well as me as the maid of honour and Edward was to have three groomsmen, not including his best man. Bella's bridesmaids were Rosalie Hale her close friend, from college, along with Angela Webber, Leah Clearwater. Edwards groomsmen were Seth Clearwater, Emmett and Jacob Black, Jasper was his best man.

Arriving at the huge house that was the Cullen's home, we were greeted warmly by Esme, Edward's mother, she showed me to one of the guest rooms, telling us dinner would be promptly at 6:30pm. Leaving my suitcases for the time being, I sank down on to the bed, indicating for Bella to sit next to me.

'So I want all of the details. How exactly did he propose?' she launched into a very romantic and surreal story, about how he had taken her to Greece. One night he suggested a moonlight walk along the beach, as they were walking along they saw fireworks, spontaneously he proposed to her, he didn't even have a ring! She had said yes, naturally, then they told their family who were all, happy for them. It sounded slightly clichéd but they were so endearing, it worked for them.

* * *

The next day, at promptly eleven in the morning the dresses arrived, checking over each dress meticulously before I signed for it. The messenger was impatiently tapping his foot, as I looked over Bella's wedding dress, checking for the slightest tear. Satisfied that each dress was in perfect condition I finally signed for it, as the messenger let out a sigh of relief, I got Rosalie, who had arrived two and a half hours before hand, to help me carry in the dresses.

We hung the dresses, still in the cases in Bella's huge closet. Not that she had a lot of clothes, just that she was marrying into a rich family. In the next couple of hours the other bridesmaids and groomsmen would be arriving, so until then the fitting would have to wait.

The whole household was abuzz with the preparations for the upcoming nuptials, Esme was preparing the menu for the wedding, her own catering company, the pink shrimp, taking care of it. I was helping Bella with turning the Cullen's garden into a location suitable for a wedding. It was very understated and simple, very Bella. She stuck to her guns, knowing exactly what she wanted and was not willing to compromise.

'No, I ordered a thousand lilies, not red roses! How can you mess that up!' Bella was shouting down the phone at the unfortunate florist, who had gotten her order wrong. Walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Bella, I bumped into Esme who was running round the kitchen, with possible starters. Spotting me she placed a place with three miniature starters.

'Goat cheese starter, crayfish soup or pork liver pate?' I took a delicate bite of each one.

'the salad and the pate' smiling at her, she relaxed a little, continuing to test out some new recipes. She told me the groomsmen would be going right to the fitting, as they were running a little late. Walking back to Bella who was now telling Edward he was going to be late for his fitting.

'Where are the groomsmen?' she said throwing out her arms. Handing her the glass of water, I pated her on the arm, reassuringly.

'Seth called Esme ten minutes ago, they are going straight to the tailors, they'll be there in five minutes' Edward smiled gratefully at me, kissing Bella and giving me a quick hug, before making a swift exit into his car.

'Angela and Leah just arrived'

'good, let's go up stairs and try on your dress' she beamed at me, she couldn't wait to see the dress.

Each of the bridesmaids dresses were the same Purple and silver that Bella had wanted. The dresses were not all the same, having seen photos of the girls before I had designed dresses to suit each of them.

Angela's dress was a knee length one shoulder, chiffon dress with layered bias ruffle detail at neckline and matching matte satin silver belt at the waist. Leah's dress was a cocktail length, cap sleeve dress with pleated scoop neckline, the pleated skirt has pockets at side seams with scallop edging. Rosalie's dress was a knee length dress with draped bodice and silver sash. My own dress was also knee length scoop neck dress with pleated detail at bodice, wide silver waistband and pleated skirt with pockets at side seams.

As they tried on their dresses, Bella was vibrant with joy, she love the dresses they were simple but flattering. The dresses fitting them almost perfectly, only a few adjustments needed to be made, nothing that would take too long.

'That just leaves one more dress, Bella' Rosalie got out the wedding dress, carefully unzipping the bag, picking up the dress showing them the handstiched detailing. Bella let out a small gasp, gently figuring the beading on the bust, she picked up the dress. Slipping the dress on it fit her perfectly, hugging her curves. It was a chiffon floor length dress with a sweetheart, halter neck, slim A line with a short train, just underneath the bust there was a cluster of beads, and of few pleats on the side of the dress. Walking to the mirror, she took it all in.

'wow, Bella you look gorgeous, Edward won't know what hit him' said Rosalie. She smiled at me.

'Thanks Alice, it's amazing' she spoke softly, lifting the train up and twirling it round, so she could hug me.

Two hours later, me Rosalie, Angela and Leah made our way to Seattle to pick up some necessities for the hen night in two days time. We had agreed that it would be best to have the hen night a few days before the wedding, in order to let the bride, and the rest of us, recover before the big day.

The girls had already gone ahead as, I found a place to park my car. As I was locking up my car, I slung my handbag over my shoulder, making my way to the shopping centre, I froze as I heard a familiar voice.

'Alice?' it was soft and enquiring, exactly how I remembered but now more mature and smoother, than the last time we saw each other. I turned round to see Jasper. Jasper was still good-looking, he was more muscular with a dusting of stubble on his chin, he wore a long sleeved green button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to show his muscular arms, along with a pair of dark jean and ratty black converse.

There was a long pause. I decided to break the silence.

'Jasper, hi. I haven't seen you in-'

'six years' I couldn't decipher the look on his face, he remained calm. He moved his hand as if to touch my cheek thought better of it then dropped his hand awkwardly. Another silence.

'you cut your hair' he then said pointing to the short spiky style I had adopted. I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

'I needed a change' this conversation, was incredibly uncomfortable. More silence.

'I like it, it suits you'

'um...thanks?' there was another awkward silence 'Well the girls will be waiting for me. I have a lot of stuff to be done'

'oh, right for the wedding!'

'yep, so I'll see you round?'

'definitely' then he smiled at me, it was only a small self conscience smile, but a smile nonetheless. Hesitantly smiling back, I started to walk away.

'it was nice seeing you again!' he said after I was halfway across the car park. He waved and I waved back, hurrying to find Rosalie and he others.

**

* * *

**

Jasper POV

The first time in six years that I see her and all I can say is 'you cut your hair'. I had always imagined what it might be like to see her again. But in most of my fantasies I said something cool or romantic and she confess she still loved me, that her leaving was a mistake. But no I had mess it up.

The conversation had been tense and awkward, there had been so many things I wanted to say to her. Are you still single or married? How is your work going? You look beautiful, I am still madly in love with you.

The past six years since she had left I had managed to get a decent job as a photographer and I thought that I had managed to move on, when I had met Tanya. But one meeting with Alice and everything I thought I knew was wrong. I had never quite gotten over Alice, nor the way she shut me out of her life.

She didn't respond to my texts or calls and deleted all my emails. I knew she was taking to Bella, for she always gave me a sympathetic look whenever I tried to convince her to send her a message for me. I managed to convince her one time, but it didn't work. She still didn't respond.

As she had tucked a stray piece of hair, I caught the unmistakable glimmer of a ring on her left hand. She was engaged.

As soon as I realised that my heart sank.

My phone started to belt out Muse, feeling good, checking the caller ID, I saw it was Edward.

'How long does it take to park the car man?' came the irritated voice of Edward.

'Sorry, I bumped into an old friend I'm on my way'

'well hurry up man. I have a million things to do, _today_ or Bells will freak!' he was seriously stressed about this wedding, but that's what you get when you leave less than a month to plan for it. Bella had taken charge, but she was stressing so much, by the time it came to the wedding she would probably, just want it over and done with. Edward was in charge of the honey moon and wanted to take Bella someplace romantic but not clichéd.

'Chill out, Ed I'll be there' he hung up. I made my way inside the store, attempting, and failing, not to think about Alice.

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

Arms loaded with goodies for Bella's hen night, we loaded our spoils into the boot of my car. I didn't Jasper again.

Waving goodbye to Angela and Leah, Rosalie and I made our way back to the Cullen household, where Bella was in the kitchen with Esme, cooking up dinner. She seemed much more relaxed, it was probably Esme, being the calming influence that she is.

As I walked through the front door with Rosalie, I smelt the undeniable scent of steak, I felt nauseous. Getting a funny look from Rosalie, I ran to the nearest bathroom. I made it just in time and started violently puking out my guts.

Rosalie silently, pushed my hair out of the way, until I was done. Feeling a light sheen of sweat on my forehead, I rested my head n the side of the toilet, but Rosalie wouldn't leave me alone.

'C'mon sweetie we need to get you cleaned up' she crooned stroking my head, helping me to stand, she flushed the toilet, handed me a glass of water, I rinsed out my mouth and then brushed my teeth. Rosalie was silent, I guess she was used to taking care of people.

'Alice what's wrong?' Bella was patting my arm as I perched on the side of the bathtub.

'I'm fine, I must have had some dodgy food, damn airlines' Bella looked unconvinced. I knew I was in for grilling, because she could tell when I was lying. So I decided to put her off for a while.

'I am feeling a little tired so could I just have a little rest?'

'Sure, you can eat when you feel better' I nodded making my way to the room I was staying in. It was a decent sized room, with a minimalist feel decorated with neutral colours it was very modern, like something out of a magazine.

Taking my time to undress, I slipped under the covers into the large double bed, falling into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

'_Is it true Alice?' I was confused this was big news, but it was good news. So why was James acting like it was the end of the world?_

'_Yes, I'm pregnant' I bit my lip, in anticipation. He was quiet for a few minutes. He ran his hand over his chin, he had a light dusting of stubble there, he closed his eyes and turned away from me._

'_Okay' Putting his hands on his hips he walked over to the window, picking up a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lighting up opening the window more._

'_Is that all you can say?' taking a long drag he refused to look at me._

'_What do you want from me Alice?'_

'_I want you to step up, I want for you to be there when I go for my ultrasound, and the antenatal classes. I want you be a father and love __**our **__child'_

'_But, I'm not ready for a child, not yet, maybe someday' he still wouldn't look at me, how immature._

'_So where does that leave me? Because I am not giving up this child, this tiny little human that needs us!' he took in another long drag, subsequently stubbing out the cigarette. Walking back over to me he held my face in both of his hands._

'_I'm not sure, I can do it' he murmured._

'_Can't or won't, James?' I snapped, as I shoved his hands away._

'_If you don't this baby then you don't want me either' I stormed out of the room, making my way into our room I grabbed a bag and started packing anything I could get my hands on. James walked into the bedroom._

'_Alice, please don't do this!' I turned my back on him, picking up some clothes from the dresser._

'_Where are you going to go?' I thought about it for I moment. Taking out my mobile, I quickly dialled Emmett's number. He picked up after the second ring._

'_Hey Alice, what's up?' he sounded happy and carefree._

'_Emmett, can I stay with you for a while?'_

'_Sure, what happened?'_

'_I'll explain when I get there'_

'_Do you want me to pick you up?' shit my car was still being fixed._

'_Yes please' I heard the sound of a door being shut._

'_Sit tight, I'll be there in ten minutes'_

'_Thanks Em' hanging up, I walked past James into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, I walked to the mirror. Taking a few deep breaths, I attempted to hold back the tears that could wait until I was away from James. In the ten years that I had been with James, he had never seen me cry, in fact I hadn't cried since leaving Jasper in that airport years ago. Collecting my toiletries I walked back into the bedroom, James was sitting on the bed. _

_He didn't say anything just watched as I packed up. Not saying anything when I heard the honk of Emmett's Jeep, or when I left, giving him a fleeting look when I left._

* * *

I awoke with a jolt; sitting upright I rubbed my eyes, willing myself to forget. My phone began to ring, checking the caller ID it was Emmett.

'Hi Emmett, is it not a little early for you to be awake?' I sighed it must be at least six in the morning.

'A bit but I wanted to catch you before you went to sleep' too late for that.

'I managed to wrangle a week off work so I can come to Bella's wedding I'll arrive next week on Tuesday'

'How did you manage that?' I was slightly taken aback the head teacher at the school that he taught at was a mean hawk of a woman. Her name was Stella O'Donnell, she was 45 with short fake blond hair, dark brown eyebrows and a stout frame. It was no secret that she had a soft spot for Emmett, but he wouldn't date a colleague.

'Well I may have, flirted a little...'

'Emmett! That is horrible, you know she likes you'

'It didn't stop her from landing me with organising the school fair by myself!' I laughed when Emmett had first started at Chase Bridge Primary School, he had been propositioned by the headmistress, he had turned down her advances but since then he had always gotten the jobs none of the other teachers would take involuntarily. But other than that he loved his job, he was brilliant with children and all of his pupils adored him.

Laughing at Emmett's remark, I sat up on the bed, reaching for my dressing gown and wrapping it round me.

'Bella will be pleased to hear that you are coming. Email me the details of your flight and I'll pick you up'

'Cool, talk to you later, Ali'

'Bye Emmett' putting the mobile away I decided to go for a walk. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top, I slipped on a pair of boots and grabbed my jacket hanging on the back of a chair. I could hear voices form downstairs it sounded like Edward and Bella were watching TV. Walking into the living room, I saw that I was right. Edward was lounging on the long cream coloured sofa, with Bella snuggled up next to him. As I approached them Bella heard my footsteps she turned round to see who it was.

'Hi Ali, are you feeling better now?'

'Um yeah, I was just going to go for a walk, get some fresh air' I zipped up my jacket opening the front door.

'Do want me to come with you?' I shook my head.

'No you just relax, I won't be gone long' I smiled at Bella, who in return sighed, smiling and turning towards Edward who laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Walking into the cool breeze, I felt a little calmer. Walking onto a trail that led into the forest, I took in my surroundings noting how different it all looked at night time. I let my mind wander to the first year of mine and James' marriage. We had gone through a lot together and had taken its toll on our marriage.

Sticking to the path I continued to walk, thinking about how it could have been so much different for me and James.

* * *

'_Don't worry, just relax, a woman in your condition. You should be taking it easy' said Emmett as he fluffed the cushions behind me._

'_Emmett I'm pregnant, not sick' I rolled my eyes at him as he brought me a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Taking the cup from him, I inhaled the chocolate goodness. I was nearly five months pregnant and he was fussing over me like a little child._

'_Well, you better get used to it, because until you go into labour, I'm looking after you'_

'_But I c-'_

'_Nuh uh, not another word, you heard what that doctor said' I gave him a disapproving look. I had been having frequent nausea, severe headaches, swollen feet and pains in my upper abdomen, the doctors were convinced I had pre-eclampsia._

'_Plenty of rest and no stress' kissing me on the forehead, he pulled a blanket over to me, where I was stretched out on the sofa._

'_Fine' placing the mug on the table I picked up my pad and continued sketching out a dress I was working on earlier._

'_Okay then, I'll be off, so you'll call me if you need anything, Ali, right?'_

'_Stop being such a woman, just go already!' I playfully pushed his arm, smiling at him. Smiling back at me he grabbed his keys and his books, shutting the front door behind him gently._

_Shaking my head, I took a sip of the hot chocolate, burning the tongue in the process. Jumping up from the sofa I made my way to the kitchen barefoot, to get a glass of water, and search for some food. I was craving a cheese and pickle sandwich, pottering around the kitchen, I absentmindedly began to stroke my belly with my free hand._

_Stretching upwards to put the pickle back in the cupboard, I had a shooting pain go through my abdomen, doubling over I shut my eyes, willing the pain to go away, I slowly walked to the guest bedroom, the pain intensifying, and reached for the medicines that my doctor had prescribed. Quickly swallowing the tablets I curled up on the bed, with my eyes closed, until the pills worked and I drifted off to sleep._

_An hour later I was awakened by the shrill ring of my blackberry. It was on the bedside table and the incessant ringing was piercing my skull. Answering the call I let out a horse greeting._

'_Hello?'_

'_Alice, I wanted to talk to you'_

'_What is it James?' I was in no mood to talk to him. I just wanted to sleep. Why had I picked up the phone in the first place?_

'_Please come back home Alice' his voice almost breaking at the end._

'_No' the pain in my stomach was not subsiding, the pain was merely intensifying, as I got more wound up at James._

'_Please, I'll try, I'll try to be a good husband, a good father'_

'_You shouldn't have to try' I took a deep breath, rolling on to my back, fighting the urge to scream at him._

'_You should want our baby' I gasped as I felt another sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Sitting up on the bed I looked down as blood painted the sheets red._

'_Alice? What happened?' he was worried as he heard me break down into tears._

'_No, No, No...' I trailed off. I had to call an ambulance. I had to call Emmett. Hanging up as James frantically repeated my name to get some answers, I fumbled with the buttons, dialling 999 as fast as I could._

_As soon as I was connected I spoke so quickly the male operator, had to ask me to slow down and repeat what I had said. After I had given them the address, I was told they would be there in fifteen minutes. Lying back on the bed I barely had enough energy to call Emmett._

'_Alice what's wrong? I could hear a door shut and a few people talking in the background._

'_Something's wrong' I choked out._

'_I'm on my way, just stay put okay. It will be okay' he didn't sound convinced._

_The school was ten minutes away so he got there just as an ambulance arrived. Letting them in he jumped in the ambulance when two paramedics with a stretcher carried me out._

_The next few hours were a blur, I passed in and out of consciousness, unaware of what was happening. Catching snippets of conversations around me._

'_...the placenta detached...'_

'_...need to get the baby out...'_

'_...crucial that we proceed immediately...'_

'_...not going to make it...'_

_Later on I woke up in a small private room, there was a small window to my left that was firmly shut, a plump nurse was currently checking my blood pressure and heart rate. Seeing my eyes flutter open she gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes._

'_Hello dear. How do you feel?' she had a thick Scottish accent. My mouth was dry, she handed me a glass of water, as I moved to sit up I felt a tug on my abdomen, causing me to take a sharp intake of air. The nurse's eyebrows creased._

_Holding my arm with one hand and resting her other hand on my back she helped me to sit up. Looking down I lifted up the ugly hospital gown. On my lower stomach there was a long line of stitches, like a centipede across my body. Dropping the gown, I silently took the glass of water, sipping it gently._

_And for the first time in eight years, tears trickled down my face, they tricked down my cheeks until I was sobbing uncontrollably. Through my tears I didn't see the nurse leave or Emmett come in behind her as she returned. A familiar arm wrapped itself around me and held me as I wept, occasionally wiping away a few tears._

_We sat there in silence, not wanting my fears to be confirmed, but morning the loss of my baby, all the same._

Would it have been any different, had I not lost my baby? Would he had loved our child and could we have been a happy family?

Stroking my stomach I sighed to myself. Turning around, I slowly walked back to the house making the most of the serenity and calm that surrounded the woods.

* * *

**A/N: just to let you know i am working on my other story, After Midnight.  
i'm not going to abandon this story, it just might take a while for me to update.  
****r & r guys until nxt time! :) xx**


	3. Chapter III

****

A/N: Hi guys sorry this took so long. The story is progressing faster now that we have insight into Alice's past.  
It was hard for me to picture Alice without Jasper, so we have a bit of angst coming up.

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
I do own a pair of brown platforms, though gorgeous not quite the same thing.

anyway please read and reveiw! xx

* * *

Chapter 3 – music

**~ William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night Act 1, Scene 1 ~**

**Alice POV**

As me and Rosalie were loading the groceries, that Esme needed for dinner, into Rosalie's car, a tall leggy blonde approached Rose.

"Hi Rosalie, it's so nice to see you again" she gave Rose a hug, kissing her on the cheek. Rosalie did not look too pleased. When she moved away from Rose, her gaze shifted down to me.

"Hi I'm Tanya" she offered an immaculately manicured hand, taking it she shook my hand briskly.

"I'm Alice" Tanya raised an eyebrow, as if in recognition, although I am sure I have never met this woman before in my life.

"How do you two know each other?" I said directing the question at Rose, who was almost glaring at Tanya.

"Tanya is Jasper's girlfriend" Rosalie took her time not looking at me, while she spoke.

"Oh" looking at Tanya, I thought we couldn't be more different, she was tall and statuesque while I was petit. She had long blond tresses I had dark brown short hair, it figures that Jasper would go for a woman who was physically my total opposite. At least I knew that he had found someone to make him happy.

"Well if you don't mind, me and Alice need to get going" said Rose steering me away from the tall, blonde and into the car.

"It was nice seeing you, I'll see you soon!" she waved calmly at us as we pulled out of the parking lot. There was silence as we sat in the car, after a couple of minutes of silence Rose turned on the radio where some cheesy pop tune, was being belted out.

"How long?"

"About a year and a half" she turned down the volume on the radio.

"He didn't see anyone for a while. When I first met him it was like he didn't want to try, he would always refuse to go on any dates" closing my eyes I leaned back.

"So what changed?" there was a long pause from Rose.

"He stopped waiting" she pulled into the driveway of the Cullen household, killing the engine she turned towards me.

"Why don't you like her? I saw the way you looked at her" Rosalie frowned, not wanting to answer'

"I don't quite know why. She seems very . . . fake" I waited for her to elaborate.

"When me, Bella and Edward met her for the first time, she was so excited, overly so"

"Like she was trying to hard?"

"Exactly, I can't put my finger on it, but there is something not right with her" at that statement she hopped out of the car, unloading the food form the trunk and taking it in to Esme.

* * *

An hour later, I was walking to the cemetery where my parents were buried. Walking along the headstones, towards my parents graves I saw a blond head of hair, by their graves. As I approached the person stood up facing me. It was Jasper.

Looking at me he gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi" he stated, running a hand through his almost shoulder length hair. I had always liked his hair longer but his parents had not been a fan of it.

"Hi" I replied, we looked at each other an awkward silence enveloping us.

"I hope you don't mind me being here" Jasper said after a long silence, I just shook my head.

"It's just that I come here at least once a week. Bring fresh flowers and clean it up a little" I then noticed the lilies on the graves, they were my mother's favourite, also the graves were free from the weeds that normally overtook the older gravestones.

"It's nice, they would have loved it. They always liked you" I bent down placing the flowers I had gotten, next to Jasper's lilies.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I miss you" I whispered low enough that Jasper wouldn't hear. Looking up Jasper was looking off into the distance, turning to look down at me, he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well I should go, leave you with..." he trailed off. Straightening from my crouch I faced Jasper, smiling at him.

"Thank you Jasper, this is really nice" looking down I fidgeted, twiddling my fingers.

"It means a lot to me, you coming here, especially when I haven't been around for a while"

"It's no problem, I don't mind" he took a long slow breath.

"I like it, it's kind of peaceful here" looking around I had to agree with him. There was a light breeze, flowing thought the cemetery, the lush grass swayed underneath us. The trees were planted strategically to offer shade when summer arrived and shelter when the winds picked up during winter. The church rose up in front of us, an old fashioned structure with beautiful stained glass windows and the steeple rising grandly, into the sky.

Looking back to Jasper, I smiled at him.

"Well, thank you again, Jasper. I missed you" I averted my gaze.

"I missed you too" he held my chin up, so I was looking right into his deep blue eyes, those eyes that had been a constant feature in my dreams, when I first left Forks.

"I'm always here for you Alice. I always have been" he whispered the last part so softly I wasn't quite sure if I heard him right. Holding my gaze for another moment, he then released me, taking a step back and clearing his throat.

"I guess I should be going now. Bye Alice"

"Bye Jasper" he turned around waving over his shoulder as he walked to his dark blue Audi A3.

Turning back to my parents' grave, I kneeled down. Tracing the inscription on the worn stone, I thought about the last time I saw my parents alive.

Putting down my mobile, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"_Morning mum" I said as I reached up to kiss her cheek, as she made pancakes._

"_Morning sweetie" she replied as she flipped a pancake, splattering herself with batter. My mother was a great cook but a messy cook. Laughing as she wiped it off she asked me if Jasper would be coming over for dinner. Jasper was often round our house, our parents didn't mind much. Well at first my father had been wary of Jasper, but being an only child he was suspicious of any male that came within a few feet of me. Claiming he knew what these boys were thinking, as he been one himself._

_I told that Jasper was coming round, but wasn't staying for dinner, his family wanted to spent more time with him also his aunt and uncle were coming into town. I was going to meet him after basketball practice, once I had gone to see Grandma at her house on the reservation, near the beach._

_After eating some pancakes I laughed at my parent's playful banter. _

"_my my, Harry is that a bald patch, I see?" teased my mother, my dad just chuckled at her._

"_What about that spare tyre, Lillian?" my mother giggled light-heartedly, as she served him more pancakes._

_As my father gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, he offered me a lift. I declined for Bella would be arriving soon, in her monstrosity of a truck. At that moment, we heard the thundering of the engine that announced Bell's arrival. I had been attempting to get her to trade in her truck, but she stubbornly refused to let it go._

_Walking out side, Bella greeted my parents._

"_Morning, Mr and Mrs Brandon!" called out Bella from her Chevy. My parents waved at her, as they got into my dad's old Mercedes, he was saving up to get a new car, sometimes the car would breakdown but it would do for now._

"_Bye honey, have a nice day at school" waved my mother as she slid in to the front seat of the battered Mercedes._

"_Bye mom, bye dad!" Waving at my parents, as I got into my friends car, I had no worries. I was happy._

Placing a single white rose on the top of each grave, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I still miss you both so much" I whispered, still tracing the inscriptions, underneath their names and the dates, on their headstones that both read:

Every man dies. Not every man really lives.

"I wish you could have been there, when I got married..." On the day I had Emmett give me away, the day had been filled with happiness as well as sorrow, for my parents could not be there. I had found myself, on more than one occasion, searching the room for the faces of my parents, then sudden realisation, would dawn on me and I would look to James, smiling, happy. Most of all he was there and very much alive.

"...when I found out I was pregnant..." I had been so happy, I had wanted a family of own for a while, and initially I had thought that maybe I would not be able to conceive.

"...when I miscarried..." I had refused to talk to James. I retreated in on myself, barely talking or eating. Bella flew in and with Emmett they eventually coaxed me out of the sanctuary of my room. A couple of months later, I moved back in with James. But since then it has never been the same, I still love him; I would never want anything bad to happen to him. But I don't think I can ever forgive him for turning his back on our baby. Nevertheless, I have still tried to salvage our relationship, but there is only so much you can do for a relationship that's broken beyond compare.

"...I wish you could be here now, that you could have been here the whole time." What would it be like if they were still here? Would I still have moved? Would I even know James?

Hastily wiping away my tears, I looked around, I was still alone. Looking down on the flowers Jasper had left, I said a farewell to my parents, walking away from the cemetery.

* * *

On entering the Cullen household, I was greeted by, a beautiful rendition of Ave Maria on piano. Walking inside I saw Rosalie playing the song on the baby grand that occupied the far end of the front room, whilst Edward and Bella sat in rapture, listening to Rosalie play. As she came to a halt she smiled at me, I made my presence known by hugging Bella.

"Hey, where did you sneak off to?" Bella tuned round to face me, letting go of Edward's hand.

"To the cemetery"

"Okay, then. Everything alright?" I nodded, sitting next to Bella. Rosalie drifted off, towards the bedroom she was staying in while Edward remained perched next to Bella, on the plush cream coloured couch.

"Jasper was there" Edward didn't look surprised, but Bella did.

"Really" I nodded again.

"He left mom's favourite flowers and cleaned out the weeds" she arched an eyebrow.

"How long has he been doing that for?" she aimed the question at Edward, after all Jasper was his best friend. He told Edward everything, just like I told Bella...well...almost everything.

"Um...since you left Forks, I think" he ran his hands through his hair nervously. I felt there was something he wasn't saying, but what could I do? Short of beating it out of him, I just would have to deal with it.

"How long have you known that?" I asked him, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"A while" he answered vaguely. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're a big help" I said sarcastically. He lifted his hands up defensively.

"No need to bite my head off"

"Sorry" standing up I went to my room. Bella followed me, standing in the doorway, whilst I looked through my handbag for my purse. When I found it, I turned towards Bella, so see couldn't see what I took out of my purse. Looking through it, I found what I was looking for tucked away at the back of my purse. Sliding out the small picture, I absentmindedly threw my purse onto the bed behind me, not looking to see where it landed.

Without thinking about it, I motioned for Bella to come towards me. Sitting on the edge of the bed she joined me, holding it to my chest. Bella looked at me inquisitively, I showed her the picture that was enclosed in my hand.

She let out a soft gasp. Looking at the date on the picture she put her hand to her mouth.

"How long have you..."

"A week and a half"

"Does James..." I shook my head.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, I was thinking after your wedding" she nodded her head, still looking at the picture in my hand. Without another word she hugged me tightly, lightly stroking my hair at the same time.

She slowly pulled away from me, taking the picture from my hand, she picked up my purse from behind me. Safely tucking it away she closed the purse and walking over to my bag, which was lying on the floor by the window, she dropped the purse into the bag, doing up the clasp and putting it down again.

Kneeling in front of me, she took my left hand in her own.

"You should tell him, he might surprise you"

"I don't think so. He cares more about getting a promotion at work, than doing anything with me" Bella's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head.

"But he loves you, I've seen the way he looks at you"

"I don't doubt that he loves me. I love him too, I would hate to see anything bad happen to him" tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, I looked away from Bella, towards my handbag by the window.

"But I don't think that it's enough. Not this time" releasing my hand, Bella sat down next to me. Still not looking at her I considered my relationship with James.

We had been together for four years. We had met when I hired his company to come up with an advertising campaign for my new clothing shops in and about London, called Pixie's. He had made my business a success, we had gotten closer over many meetings for the advertising campaign and it wasn't until after the release of the campaign that James asked me out. I had been hesitant at first for I had not been too successful with dating in the past.

But he had been persistent, sending me a different bouquet of flowers each week, with his number on the card, until three weeks later I agreed. We had got on well and my family loved him. All except Emmett, however after they discovered they both had a similar interest, the band Muse, they got along well and he was accepted into my family with open arms.

It wasn't until a year ago, when I fell pregnant that our marriage started to suffer. I found myself doubting whether I should have gotten back with him, after the loss of our child.

Bella patting my shoulder brought me back to the present. She looked sympathetic as she stood up to leave. Looking up at Bella I could see the concern in her eyes, I patted her hand gentle to let her know I would be okay; I just needed some time to myself.

"Do you need anything, Ali?" queried Bella from the doorway, shaking my head she silently left, walking across the hallway into the living room, back to her fiancée.

* * *

Rosalie POV

Hearing Bella and Edward watching TV an hour after Alice came home, I made my way to the guest room I was staying in to retrieve my laptop, hopefully I might be able to get my proposal finished by tonight.

Walking past the closed door of Alice's room I heard what sounded like a one sided argument. No one else was home, so she must be on the phone. Even though I knew it was wrong, I knew there was something up with Alice. Ever since I had first been introduced to Alice, she had seemed distant and miserable, from Bella's many stories of Alice I knew the short girl was usually more chipper and with her best friend's wedding coming up very soon, you would expect her to be happy for the couple.

"...no that is not acceptable; you can't expect me to tell Bella that!' silence as the person on the other end responded.

"But you made a promise!"

"Why does your work always have to come first? What about us James?"

So this was the elusive husband of Alice's that Bella had talked about. I wonder if Bella knew they were arguing.

"What a load of crap James! If you wanted to, you could be here right now!" Alice's tone of voice became increasingly angrier at her husband, she was almost shouting down the phone at him.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want! Obviously I stopped being priority to you since 'the incident' as you put it!" I assumed that was the end of the conversation, when I heard the dull thump that I assumed was the sound of the phone hitting the carpeted floor.

I decided that was enough eavesdropping, starting to make my way into the bedroom in search of my laptop. I just closed the door behind me when Alice walked out into the hallway, I heard her footsteps go into the bathroom the shut behind her.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think Rosalie will do?  
I would love to hear your thoughts and I will try to respond to all comments!  
bye bye! Please leave a reveiw! :) xx


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: Hiya guys. Two updates in two weeks, shows how much I love you guys!  
This chapter is a bit shorter but the next one will be longer, I promise.  
I know a lot of you Hate James and Tanya but thy really aren't all that bad!  
Anyhoo enjoy! r & r plz!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately none of the characters of Twilight belong to me.  
It all belong to Stephanie Meyers.  
I have the whole twilight series but that is all i'm afraid! xx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow

"To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day, to the last syllable of recorded time; and all our yesterdays have lighted fools, the way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more"

**~ William Shakespeare, Macbeth: Act 5, Scene 5 ~**

**Jasper POV**

Walking into mine and Tanya's apartment I flicked on the lights, walking into the bedroom and looking for my laptop, setting the laptop on the kitchen table I set about completing the layout for the magazine, picking out my choice pictures. Twenty minutes later I heard the front door open.

"Jasper?" came Tanya's voice.

"In here" she walked into the kitchen, taking off her coat, she walked round the table swaying her hips and trailing her index finger along the table. Closing my laptop, I pushed my chair back a bit. Capturing my lips in a heated open mouthed kiss, she pulled me close to her, biting my bottom lip. I responded immediately, wrapping one arm round her waist, the other hand entwined in her golden locks and kissing her back fiercely. She pulled back smiling at me, trailing a finger across my chest.

"Hey baby"

"Hey" I replied, kissing her neck and gently pulling her towards me, so she was sitting in my lap.

"I saw Rose today" I nodded absent minded; I knew Rose wasn't overly pleased about me dating Tanya, she was even less thrilled when she moved in with me a few months ago. She and Bella had not been forthcoming with why they had such an apparent dislike for her, even Edward didn't get it.

"Guess who else I met today?"

"Who?" at this moment in time I was more interested in where her fingers where headed, she traced patterns on my chest, very slowly going lower.

"Alice Brandon, or should I see Mrs? She had an impressive looking ring, that husband of hers must be making big bucks"

"Yeah, I guess" was all I could trust myself to say. It had been eight years since she left, so she was bound to have moved on. So had I.

"Not to mention, her own business" I heard about it she had started Pixie's when she was 23 with a business partner who funded most of for a share in the business. Starting in London as a small boutique she soon expanded to affluent places such as Mayfair, Knightsbridge and even a store in New York. They had more stores in other countries like Paris and there were plans to expand further as only selected places had a Pixie's.

"Yeah, I guess she's doing well for herself" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Do you know how much you're ex girlfriend is worth?" I shook my head I didn't know or care how big her pay check was.

"Jazz, honey how do you not know this? The New York Times did a big profile on her, she is virtually a celebrity"

"I don't exactly go digging around for the dirt on my ex girlfriend, Tanya"

"Yeah well she is worth about $5.2 million! She is loaded and you can tell by the way she dresses! Gosh, I felt like I was wearing a dust bin bag, next to her expensive designer brands!" taking her face in my hands I reassured her that you don't need fancy designer brands to be attractive.

Kissing me again, my hands on her waist I slowly lifted the back of her shirt massaging the exposed flesh of her back. Hearing her groaning into my mouth I took that as permission to continue. At that moment her blackberry started to ring. She pulled away from my embrace, craning her neck to see who it was.

"Just leave it" I said laying kisses over her neck and collarbone.

"Its work, baby" sliding away and standing up, she answered the call. Kissing me on cheek she mouthed the words "one minute" and walked into the bedroom. Sighing I ran my hands through my messy blond curls, stretching my arms I stood up and strolled towards the bathroom. Walking past the bedroom I heard Tanya's hushed voice. I couldn't make any of it out, but she was only on a work call so, it was most likely nothing.

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

**Six days later...**

There were six days left until Bella and Edward's wedding. Bella currently freaking out because the wedding cake they ordered was wrong, the band had been double booked and the hotel in Seattle had a pluming issue and had to be closed down so, we now had no venue for the reception, along with other minor issues.

"...You're booked up until March?..."

"...No, we did not order a black velvet cake!..."

"...I'll pick up the rings this afternoon..."

"...when will it be fixed by?..."

Everyone had something to do, Edward and Bella were taking numerous calls and getting increasing irritable. Esme had suggested she sort out the cake as she knew a good baker, who was local and she could pull some strings. Jasper had been sent off to the jewellers to pick up the rings, after all he was the best man. Edward had left to finalise the honeymoon plans, keeping them a surprise for Bella.

Carlisle took the order for the groomsmen's suits, they had kept it simple opting for charcoal grey suits with white dress shirts and purple ties. He briefly looked over the suits before signing for them, carefully putting them aside for the big day.

Rosalie offered to play the piano during the service and reception, I learnt that she had unwilling taken piano lessons since she was a child. Her parents pushed her into doing it, and she was very good at it. She was to play Ave Maria when Bella walked down the aisle and would also play for their first dance, after which a DJ from Portland would take over.

I was making a seating plan for the rehearsal dinner and reception, while Bella went to visit the florist. The wedding stationary had also arrived which included place cards and menus. In about an hour Bella and the bridesmaids were due for an appointment to try out hair and makeup styles.

**

* * *

**

Five more days left...

Emmett had landed safely and was currently with Edward and the groomsmen trying on their suits for the last time. Everyone apart from Esme, who was phoning up trying to find a suitable venue to host 60 people, had left to either go to work or to run some errands before this weekend. Is was four in the evening and presently me, Rosalie and Bella were all in Bella and Edward's room, selecting the music and readings to use for the wedding.

_Colour me your colour, baby.  
Colour me your car.  
Colour me your colour, darling.  
I know who you are.  
Come up off your colour chart.  
I know where you're coming from._

"I love this song!" Rosalie all but squealed while she sat on the thick rug on the floor by the huge double bed in between me and Bella, as we listened to the greatest Blondie hits CD. We were sat on the floor a couple of notepads and many CD's littered across the bed and floor where we sat. She turned it up and we all listened as Debbie Harry's familiar voice filled the room and as the song got to the chorus we simultaneously began to sing along:

_Call me (call me) on the line.  
Call me, call me any anytime.  
Call me (call me) I'll arrive.  
You can call me any day or night.  
Call me!_

Bella turned up the volume, then walked over to where we were sitting, grabbing our hands as she swayed to the beat, dancing like we did when we were 16 and just hanging out in our bedroom after school.

_Cover me with kisses, baby.  
Cover me with love.  
Roll me in designer sheets.  
I'll never get enough.  
Emotions come, I don't know why.  
Cover up love's alibi._

Jumping up we sang at the top of our voices caught up, in the lyrics of the popular Blondie song and the temptingly catchy beat.

_Call me (call me) on the line.  
Call me, call me any anytime.  
Call me (call me) I'll arrive.  
When you're ready we can share the wine.  
Call me._

With the music turned up we didn't hear, or notice the open door and we didn't see the man leaning against the door frame until the end of the song.

_Ooh, he speaks the languages of love.  
__Ooh, amore, chiama mi (chiama mi).  
__Ooh, appelle-moi, Mon Chéri (appelle-moi).  
__Anytime__, anyplace, anywhere, anyway!  
__Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any day!_

We jumped about thrusting our hips in time to the music, raising our arm as we continued to belt out the lyrics, carrying on still unaware that we had an audience.

_Call me (call me) in my life.  
Call me, call me any anytime.  
Call me (call me) au revoir.  
Call me, call me for some overtime.  
Call me (call me) in my life.  
Call me, call me any sweet desire.  
_

I could feel the vibrations of the speakers through the carpeting on the floor, through my feet as I danced without a care in the world.

_Call me, call me for your lover's, lover's alibi.  
Call me (call me) inner line.  
Call me, call me any anytime.  
Call me.  
Oh, call me, ooh, ooh ah.  
Call me in my life.  
Call me, call me any anytime_

Laughing as the song ended, we heard a clapping coming from behind us.

"Encore!" cried out the man. I recognised the voice how could I not. Turning round to face him, my guess was right.

"James?" he smiled at me walking into the room, his arms open. I had missed James, after our argument our days ago I hardly expected him to fly all the way out here, when he was meant to be on a business trip to Manchester.

"I thought you were meant to be on your business trip?" I said as I hugged him, Bella smiled and Rosalie looked perplexed, but after she got a good look at James something clicked and she smiled to herself. I wasn't focused on Rosalie though I was more interested in my husband who was currently holding me close laying a sweet kiss on my nose. We smiled at each other apparently al was forgiven.

As he leaned in for another kiss this time on my lips, I smacked his arm hard slipping out of his grip. Standing in front of him my hands on my hips, he looked at me confused.

"What was that for?" he looked so much like a child as he whined his protests.

"That was for tricking me into believing that you weren't coming" I crossed my arms huffing as Bella and Rosalie laughed at the way James hung his head ashamed at his own actions. He took a step towards me holding my left hand in his left hand, looking at our simple wedding bands before talking again.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you were right"

"I'm right about a lot of things, but what in particular this time?" I raised an eyebrow at him, it much have taken a lot for him to admit he was wrong. He was very proud and most of the fights we had always ended when one of us would storm of to another room swearing excessively at the other. Our fights never tended to be resolved, we would talk as little as possible to each other and after a couple of days we would forget about it and move on.

This worked for us, as we were bad at saying sorry. We just couldn't admit to being wrong, so we brushed it under the carpet until the next time. We could be relentless, ruthlessly picked on each other's flaws and shortcomings that we were both already acutely aware of. We knew what would be the most effective blow and in that aspect neither of us ever got the upper hand.

Looking away from James I realised that Bella and Rosalie had sneaked out, taking with them a few CD's and a notepad.

"I spend too much time at work and when I'm not at work, I'm thinking about work or doing more work at home. You have taken a backseat in all of it and it's not fair, because you are the most important person in my life" releasing my hand he placed both hands on the side of my face, gently caressing my cheeks as he leaned down to capture my lips in a slow, tender kiss.

"I lost sight of that. I also realise that I don't know what I'd do, if I didn't have you to whip my arse in shape" I laughed and he smiled widely at me. We leaned our foreheads together still gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you. To prove it I have taken a month off work. I will be here so often you'll get sick of me" I shook my head.

"I love you too" I tilted my head up kissing him again. His arms fell away from my face drifting down to settle on my waist, pulling me closer to him. At that moment I felt safe, like everything would work out, I decided that after the wedding when we were back in London that I would tell him. Surely he would be happy, after al what happened in our past shouldn't dictate our future, right?

After a while we pulled away, holding hands we made our way downstairs, to where Edward and his groomsmen had arrived back at the Cullen's and where currently watching the sports channel while Bella and Rosalie where in the kitchen fixing up some of Rosalie's famous margarita's. Walking into the living room with James I saw the guys all sprawled out on the sofa, cheering and shouting at the flat screen as they watched the game. As Edward explained the differences of American football to soccer I wandered into the kitchen.

As I hopped up on to one the stools by the island in the kitchen, Rosalie blended a fruity concoction and Bella turned towards me, sitting opposite me leaning towards me with interest.

"So..." she trailed off. I knew she wanted to know if I had told him or not, but didn't want to spell it out in front of Rosalie. I liked her she was loyal and fiercely protective kind of like Esme but she was a little more upfront, so to other's who didn't know her she could come across as bitchy. However I was exactly too close to her having only met her about a week ago, so I didn't feel the need to tell her everything about me.

She was currently pouring out the drinks, with practised ease; I knew that Rosalie used to work in a bar shortly after college to earn some extra cash to save up for a place of her own and her joint venture with her younger brother into a mechanics business.

"So...James took a month off work, to spend more time with me"

"Really?" I nodded smiling. I was happy but I wasn't going to count my chickens just yet. Rosalie handed Bella a drink and offered me one, raising her eyebrow when I declined.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" she waggled her eyebrows taking a mouthful of her own drink.

"Yeah, I'm a total lightweight Rosalie. A couple of drinks and I'll be table dancing and striping" she laughed and went to offer drinks to the guys and Bella looked at me meaningfully.

"Don't give me that look, I will tell him"

"When?" she replied simply.

"When we get back home" she shook her head.

"But, this _is_ your home!"

"Get off my case already! I'll tell him when the time is right!" I snapped at Bella instantly regretting it. She remained quiet sipping her drink.

"Bella I didn't mean to lose it with you. I will tell him, just not know" she just nodded, swirling around the remainder of her drink, in the glass, when Rosalie walked back in, with an empty pitcher.

"Never stand in front of a man and alcohol, especially not when he's watching the sports channel" stated Rosalie to no one in particular, as she stuck the pitcher into the dishwasher.

* * *

**A/N: So whatcha think about that!  
now that James is back will Alice fel any better?  
I would love to know what you guys think might happen!  
Maybe i'll give you guys a sneak preveiw if you guess right!  
Please leave a reveiw! xx**


	5. Chapter V

**A/N: hey guys here is the next chapter, i fished it and thought i should post it as it's no good sitting on the computer!  
thanks for reading if all still with me, i love reading your comments!  
Disclaimer: twilight and it's characters all belong to SM!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 –The Question

"To be, or not to be, that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer, the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them. To die—to sleep, No more."

**~Hamlet, Act 3, scene 1. William Shakespeare ~**

**Alice POV**

Sitting on an overstuffed red chair in Emmett's hotel suite, I watched at Emmett buttoned up a plain black shirt and prayed on an excessive amount of Cartier aver shave. He only ever wore Cartier when he was trying to impress someone.

Coughing on the aftershave smell that permeated the room and now me, I stood up smoothing down my Alberta Ferretti dress in strawberry-red silk chiffon with broad straps, straight lined neck an empire line and waist, slightly flared knee-length skirt. We were going out to dinner at an Italian restaurant courtesy of Edward, it was to be just for Bella and her bridesmaids and Edward and his groomsmen so Esme and Carlisle had the house to themselves for the evening. James had checked into his hotel room half an hour exhausted from his nine hour flight and had opted out of the dinner at Bella Italia.

"Who are you trying to impress?" I said picking up my black Fendi clutch and pulling up the straps on the back of my black strappy heels.

"No one"

"Yeah right" I had seen the way he had looked at Rosalie and the way they had bantered about what their favourite car was.

"Can't it just be that I take pride in my appearance Ali?" I raised an eyebrow. Walking to the mirror I applied a fresh coat of lipstick, a light pink shade from Dior. Emmett shrugged on his dark brown leather jacket, sliding the hotel key card and his wallet into the inside pocket. I slid on my black trench coat, checking my watch.

"We need to go now Emmett, the cabs here" I said peering out the window as the aforementioned taxi rolled to a smooth halt outside the front of the hotel.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and we arrived at the fancy looking restaurant. I had been too many restaurants in London, mainly to smooch up to the board of directors at Pixie's. I had enjoyed none of them, even though they tended to be at upstanding restaurants with good reputations, it was nice to go to a place like this for enjoyment once in a while.

After taking our coats, the waiter took us to the large table were everyone was already seated. At the end of the table Angela Webber and Leah Clear Water sat opposite each other Leah occasionally looking at Jacob next to her. Jacob Black and Edward were seated opposite each other and were laughing about a joke Jacob had said a moment earlier, Bella sat next to Edward, Jasper on her other side telling her about a job he landed recently. Seth Clearwater was next to Jacob and Rosalie. There were two free seats, one next to Jasper and another next to Rosalie.

Before I even had a chance, Emmett swiftly took the seat beside Rosalie, leaving me with the seat next to Jasper. As we sat down everyone turned to say hello, plenty of smiles greeted me as I gingerly sat down on the chair, offered to me by Jasper. Smiling back at him I placed my bag on the side of the table, once again smoothing out my dress.

"You look really pretty Alice" Jasper said into my ear, with the shyness of teenage boy. A blush coloured my cheeks, I looked towards my big hulk of a brother. Emmett was so engrossed in his conversation with Rosalie I could have done a break dance and he wouldn't bat an eyelid. He had already fallen so hard for her, Rosalie was also very intent on their conversation, smiling at him like a lovesick teen.

Turning back to Jasper I realised Tanya wasn't there, she wasn't a bridesmaid but wouldn't Edward have asked out of common courtesy? There was a very awkward silence between me and Jasper, Bella looked over at me then at Jasper and quickly looked away again. Looking back at Jasper I ignored whatever was going with Bella.

"I met Tanya the other day"

"Um...yeah she told me"

Silence.

Bella looked at us again, this time apparently making a decision.

"Jasper didn't you say earlier that you won some photography competition?"

"Yeah, I did" Bella looked at me, to indicate I should get the ball rolling, to get talking to Jasper.

He told me he had made a career out of photography, his main passion in life. He regularly got work in popular magazine and publications such as Vogue as well as freelancing for the New York Times.

When we were younger Jasper would always have his camera with him, it was a professional one his parents got him for his birthday. He loved it and was really good; to this day I still had a box full of albums filled with images of our youth. Many of the albums had been ones he had sent me when I didn't reply to any of his letters, emails or calls.

"Well I'd love to take a look at them, I remember you used to take your camera virtually everywhere with you"

"I didn't take it _everywhere_"

"You so did, I bet you slept with it too!" he smiled at me as I giggled at him.

"Yeah...well..." he stuttered for a good comeback. I rolled my eyes.

"Great comeback, Jasper" we continued like that playfully, teasing each other about stuff we did when we were kids, laughing about the good times we had together. Then Bella and Edward chipped in until we had everyone at the table laughing heartily, at old stories of the stupid things we had done when we were young and reckless.

* * *

We left the restaurant and Bella and Edward, decided that we were going dancing. We all piled into our separate cars, me and Emmett going with Edward and Bella. Fifteen minute later we arrived at a club called Tia Lou's. It looked like an old Mexican villa on the outside, when we stepped inside it looked like a big courtyard with a fountain in the middle of the dining room and whitewashed walls, Mexican music filled Tia Lou's and we all headed to the bar.

Bella ordered in the drinks and we sat upstairs in what was called the 'Lico Longue'. As we drank Bella towed Edward onto the dance floor, she and Edward danced so close they could have been glued together. Then Leah and Jacob joined them in dancing to the sensual Mexican music surrounding us, along with Emmett and Rosalie. Seth asked Angela to dance and then Jasper and I were left on our own.

"So where's the husband?" called out Jasper over the loud music, pointing to my ring if I didn't get the message.

"Where's the girlfriend?" he took a sip of tequila, wagging his finger.

"Nuh uh, I asked you first" he teasing chided me.

"He's at the hotel, jet lagged. So, what about your girlfriend?" he nodded taking another sip of tequila, I took a big gulp of my virgin strawberry daiquiri.

"She had work to do" I nodded, it sounded more like an excuse. Mike Posner's 'Cooler than me' started to play as the other couples continued to grind on the dance floor, I looked back to Jasper and made a snap decision.

_If I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me._

"Dance with me" I hopped up from my seat and offered my hand to him.

"What?"

"I love this song and I want to dance. So close your mouth and come with me, Jazz" he stood taking my hand, his large hand enveloping my tiny one. Sparks flew as he touched me and he didn't let go until we reached the dance floor, other dancers surrounding us so we couldn't see Bella and Edward or any of the others.

_You got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and  
you wear them around like  
you're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
or remember my name.  
Its probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me._

Moving his arms so his hands were on my hips, I began to sway to the beat my hands on his shoulders, initially wary Jasper began to get into music. Forgetting about everyone else, we drifted closer, so close that our chests were almost touching.

_You got your hot crowd,  
shoes on your feet,  
and you wear them around,  
like they ain't shit.  
But you don't know,  
the way that you look,  
when your steps  
make  
that  
much  
noise._

Jaspers fingers griped tighter onto my hips, my dress riding up as I continued to sway pressing my body flush with Jaspers. Removing his left hand from my hip he brushed a lock of hair from my face, his hand remaining on my cheek. His alluring blue eyes darkening as he leaned his forehead against mine.

_See I got you,  
all figured out,  
you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Girl, you're so vain,  
you probably think that this song is about you.  
Don't you? Don't you?_

If I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.

My breathing started to pick up as he lifted his hand from my hip, around my ribs to rest at the dip of my back. His warm spicy scent of apples and spices filled my head, it was better than I had remembered. It felt so good to be in his arms, I held his hand the one resting on my cheek, flipping it over and laying a delicate kiss on the palm of his hand my lipstick leaving a mark. The whole time my eyes never left his.

_You got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and  
you wear them around like,  
you're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
or remember my name.  
It's probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me._

You got your hot crowd,  
switching your walk,  
and you don't even look when you pass by.  
But you don't know,  
the way that you look.  
When your steps make  
that  
much  
noise.

Dropping his hand, I turned around so my back was against his chest. Raising my arms about my head I swayed to the steady beat, swinging my hips Jasper ran his hands along my body stopping at my hips again.

_See I got you,  
All figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Your so vain,  
You probably think this song is about you.  
Don't you?  
Don't you?_

If I could write you a song,  
And make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't,  
You think you're cooler than me.

It was like me and Jasper was in a trance, in our own little bubble. Nothing else mattered for now, not James, not Tanya, nothing. Jasper put his index finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look into his deep azure eyes.

You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face and  
You wear them around like,  
You're cooler than me.  
And you never say hey,  
Or remember my name.  
Its probably Cuz,  
You think you're cooler than me.

Jasper kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear to tell me that he had missed me. Closing my eyes I just let myself feel and not think. He dragged a single finger from the nape of my neck along my neck and across my shoulder, placing a kiss on the exposed skin of my shoulder.

_And don't you dare act like you don't know,  
Know what's up,  
Cuz your nose is up.  
I'm approaching up.  
Like I can't give you winter in the summer  
or summer in the winter  
Miami in December  
Trying to look bored in them Dior's.  
She probably is,  
Was acting shallow until  
She find out how deep that my pockets is.  
Mrs. pre-Madonna,  
This is your reminder,  
That I think you're fine_

Humming in contentment, I kissed the spot underneath his ear, earning a throaty moan, from Jasper. I smiled pulling away slightly looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes. as the song ended our bubble burst, the spell that bound us breaking. Taking a step back I looked away from Jasper and was suddenly reminded of James.

Thinking about what I would have done, what I wanted to do I ran away from Jasper and the hurt look on his beautiful features. Running out side into the cool night air I realised I left my handbag and coat inside. I shouldn't be feeling anything for Jasper that was eight years ago and I'm married for crying out loud!

But it had felt so good, his hands on me and his lips on my skin, I had so much wanted to kiss him. It was like nothing had changed like I was still that teenage girl in love with him. I couldn't let my feeling run away like that again, I loved James. Leaning against the cold brick wall I brought my hands to my face, covering up my eyes. Hearing footsteps I dropped my hands turning my head I saw Jasper walk outside looking for me.

"Alice" he reached out for me, but I shrank away from his touch.

"I'm married Jasper" his face contorted into pain, but I continued in a monotone.

"We had something once, but now...I love James"

"But Alice..."

"But what? What we had is gone, I left for a reason" I crossed my arms standing upright.

"What if I still love you? What then?" his eyes flashed with anger.

"It doesn't matter, I won't hurt James"

"It doesn't matter?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Alice, I loved you. In fact I still love you, I never stopped" this floored me. Closing my eyes I massaged my temples.

"What about Tanya?"

"I split up with her yesterday" then the floor disappeared, everything went black as my legs gave up underneath me.

* * *

**A/N: sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but i felt the chapter need to end here!  
until next time thanks for reading  
please leave a reveiw! xx**


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: All of the characters in twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I own a very cute LBD but unfortunately not twilight!**

**A/N: I can't believe how many countries people are reading this from!**

**Thanks for staying with me I'm a fairly new writer and didn't expect the response I got. I didn't really think many people were reading. I'd like to thanks all of my readers from; USA, UK, Canada, Australia, Italy, Germany, Turkey, China, Chile, Czech Reavar, Finland, Ireland, Peru, Greece, Russian Federation, Philippines, France, Argentina, Brazil, Cambodia, South Africa, Denmark, Indonesia and New Zealand!**

**Phew! What a list, thanks for reading everyone & now, I'll let you get on with the next chapter!**

**Enjoy guys! Please R&R xx**

**Chapter 6 – My Words Fly Up**

_"My words fly up, my thoughts remain below: Words without thoughts never to heaven go."_

**~ Hamlet, act 3, scene 3, William Shakespeare ~**

**Alice POV**

My eyes fluttering open, I hear a distinct male voice calling my name, feel hands on my shoulders gently shake me.

"Alice" Working my way through the thick cloud that has my mind baffled, I choke out a strangled reply.

"What happened...Where am I?"

"We're in my car, you fainted outside the bar" his eyes were worried he lightly touched his hand to my forehead. We were in the backseat of his dark blue Audi Q7, the door was open with me lying in the back seat, cool leather against my cheek, my legs stretched across Jaspers lap, his hands resting on my knees.

"You don't feel like your burning up, but you look very pale. Maybe I should take you to the hospital" he mumbled mostly to himself, I shook my head at the mention of a hospital.

"I'm fine, I have just been run ragged by this wedding" Jasper looked unconvinced. He knew me just as well as Bella, he also knew how stubborn I was. Sighing he shook his head rubbing his chin and looking back at me. Remembering how close we had danced and remembering the look of desire in Jasper's eyes, I shrank away from his gaze.

"Can you just take me back to the Cullen's house, please? I'll get some rest and I'll be fine" nodding he got out of the back seat and walked back inside the bar. He came out ten minutes later with my bag and coat, handing them to me he silently started the engine, slowly driving me back to the Cullen's. I sat up leaning my head to look out the window as Seattle rushed past us.

We sat in silence for five minutes until Jasper turned on the radio and Mike Posner's Cooler than me blasted out. He turned it off and we were left in silence again.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Jasper?" he took in a deep breath.

"Did you ever wonder how it could have been different? If you never left it could have been us getting married" I turned my head to face him. From the back seat I couldn't see his face, all I could see was his messy blond curls and the back of his neck.

"That's the thing Jasper, I did leave. In six days I will leave again...this time with my husband" he was silent again.

After fifteen more minutes of agonising silence we arrived at the house. As he killed the engine he turned in his seat to face me.

"I know you'll leave me again, but I love you no matter what. I always have and I always will" my heart wrenched as he spoke those words. I cared for Jasper deeply but I wasn't right for him, eight years apart from him had changed me and not for the better. Six years ago I would have leap at the chance to be with Jasper again. But now I was married, I couldn't just drop everything and come running to Jasper because he said he loved me.

"Jasper, I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not that girl you loved eight years ago. If you knew what happened after I left..." I trailed off as tears tricked down my cheeks. His eyes widened, as he opened his door coming to sit next to me and pulling me into his arms as I sobbed into his shoulder. Clutching on to his shirt with my right hand, Jasper's arms held me to his chest, his left hand rubbing circles on my lower back to sooth me.

Once I was all cried out I leaned away from him, his arms falling to his sides he handed me a handkerchief, which I used to dab at my now red and puffy eyes. Looking down at my hands, I didn't look at Jasper. He made no move to create some distance between us, he was so close I could feel the heat from his body radiating of him.

I was too close, look what happened earlier. I needed space so I could think opening the door I walked out of the car. Looking at the house all the lights were out, Esme and Carlisle must be asleep already. Jasper got out of the car as well, locking it behind him. Coming to stand in front of me he placed his hands on my shoulders. The position was oddly familiar bringing back a strong sense of déjà vu.

"Why did you break up with Tanya?" I didn't look at him, instead looking up at the house.

"She wasn't right for me"

"What the _real_ reason Jasper?" his time I looked right at him, his blue eyes seared with pain and hurt.

"Everyone has their secrets" I raised an eyebrow, that didn't answer my question. There was more silence as I leaned against the car.

"What are you hiding from me, Alice?"

"Everything" I whispered my answer so he couldn't hear.

"What is it Alice?" his fingers digging into my skin. I pushed his arms away roughly, opening the car door and getting my purse and coat. I looked at Jasper blankly he had a heart breaking look of concern mingled with frustration, evident by the way his eyebrows were scrunched together at the centre.

"You won't like it"

"Whatever it is, I don't care. There is nothing you could do, to make me love you less"

"Have you ever thought I don't love you?" my words struck a chord, as pain flashed across Jasper's eyes.

"No. You wouldn't have let me that close when we danced. You would have been long gone, before I had a chance to tell you" I shook my head.

"I know you really believe what you're saying. But you only feel that way now" I placed my hand on his shoulder, he looked down at me, his eyes flickering to my lips.

"Everyone has their secrets, Jasper" I said quietly without malice.

Standing upright I left Jasper without a word, walking into the house as Edward's silver Volvo pulled up, Bella and Edward hoping out. Bella rushed towards me hugging me tightly, asking if I was okay, if both of us were okay. I simply nodded and said I was exhausted. She said goodnight and left me alone in the bedroom, changing into a black vest and purple silk pyjama bottoms I climbed into the bed, sinking into the warms mattress.

Bella walked in sitting on the side on the bed, looking at me. Looking up at the ceiling I moved my arms so they were resting behind my head.

"Bells, did you know that today...today would have been my baby's second birthday?" Bella bit her lip, moving her arm to stroke my hair.

"No...I didn't know, Ali" she talked softly.

XxXxXxXxXx

With four more days to go there was a lot of last minute preparations to be done. Most of the issues however had been resolved, Carlisle said they could have the ceremony in the garden, they had an idyllic looking garden with a pond and a wall of roses against the house. Esme had designed it herself and it was big enough to house the sixty guests that would be coming, they would also move the baby grand outside So Rosalie could play whilst Bella walked down the aisle.

I took the order for the chairs that would seat the guests outside, while the groom and his groomsmen were due to leave in two hours for Edwards stag do, Bella's hen do was not until later on tonight.

Rosalie and Bella were on the phone to the florist and the DJ to confirm their plans. Esme was going through another run through of the wedding menu her catering staff, on hand to make sure it all went smoothly, Carlisle was at work as was Charlie.

Signing for the order I called out into the house to see if anyone could help me, and Jasper, Emmett and James walked in. Telling them where to put the chairs, they did all of the heavy lifting. After putting all of the chairs away, James came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the side of my neck.

"Hey baby"

"Hey James" he nuzzled my neck, laying another kiss there. I noticed how Jasper rolled his eyes and glared at James, catching his gaze I looked away. Rosalie walked in and Emmett tripped over himself to go say hi, like a bashful kid. Jasper shook his head, smiling at him.

"He is so whipped" he mumbled to himself, walking off. Turning round to face James I kissed him briefly on the lips, pulling away when he got a little too into it.

"I have a lot of things to do today. So why don't you hang out with the guys, till I get back?"

"What happened to spending time together?" he pouted slightly and I laughed at him, chastely kissing him, I smiled wryly at him.

"Unless, you want to watch me shout at a florist for delivering the wrong flowers for the third time, that's out of the question, James" he frowned not replying.

"Well then, I'll see you later" giving him a quick peck on the cheek, I strode off to find Bella. Walking out of the living room and into the hallway I was about to make my way into the kitchen, when I felt a firm grip on my left arm, spinning round on my heels I saw Jasper's face set into steely determination.

"Alice, we should talk"

"About what? What else could we possibly have to say to each other?"

"Do you need a ride? I can take you to the florist and maybe we can talk?" shaking my head I pulled at my arm but he wouldn't let go. He wasn't hurting me, but his touch on my arm was doing funny things to my body and he knew that. His shirt sleeve rode up and I catch a glimpse of his tattoo, the one he got on his sixteenth birthday.

"No thanks, I'll get a ride from Bella"

"I think she's busy with Esme" he stated coolly, still keeping his grip on my arm.

"Jasper, let me go" I said through clenched teeth.

"No. Alice you forget, I know you better **he** ever will" he took a step closer, so that I could feel his breath on my cheek, smell his scent that was so overpowering. He leaned in so his breath fanned across my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"I know...exactly how to touch you" he spoke in a seductive manner, drawing out his words his sexy Texas accent coming out. Demonstrating by trailing his index finger down the nape of my neck, similar to how he touched me last night. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. I was rooted to the spot my eyes fluttering closed, heart racing as if my life depended on it.

"I know...exactly how to kiss you" he then placed a soft kiss to the base of my neck and then tenderly touched a kiss to my mouth barely touching my lips. Bringing his hand to my face he caressed my cheek with the pad of his thumb. Pressing his lips to mine forcefully, he sucked on my bottom lip, making me moan into his mouth. Letting go of my arm his hand moved to my lower back, pulling me towards him, so our chest were pushed against each other. I couldn't help but respond, fisting my hands in his hair, hearing his growls as he kissed me with all he had. Days, months and years of frustration and longing poured into that kiss.

Chests heaving he pulled away, gasping for air, he smiled cockily, leaning his forehead against mine. Then he straightened up, taking hold of my arm again.

"You may deny you feel anything for me, Alice. But your body says something else entirely" he slid his hand down my arm so that he was holding my hand. He flipped my hand over so my palm was facing upwards, Jasper lifted my hand to his face kissing the palm of my hand lovingly.

"Jasper let me go" I repeated myself this time, saying it gently, he shook his head at my words.

"I'll never this let go. What we had, we could have again"

He then released my hand letting it drop to my side. Looking at his face, the cocky smile was gone replaced with a calmness I could not fathom. Turning away I silently walked away, feeling his gaze on me the whole time.

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she walked away. She must still feel something for me, the way she had responded to that kiss told me that much. As she entered the kitchen, I walked the opposite way out side into the cool, crisp morning air. Driving to my apartment I sat in silence not making a move to turn on the radio or play any music.

Arriving at the building, I got out locking the door behind me and walking up the stairs to my home. Opening the front door, the first thing I noticed was the lack of pictures, two days ago there were pictures on every surface. Graduation, family picnics as well as pictures of me and Tanya. I doubt she wanted to keep the photos of us and I was right, on the coffee table there was a box with the pictures of us. I didn't want them either so I took the box throwing it in the outside dumpster.

Walking round I saw the empty hangers in the cupboard, the bare shelf in the bathroom as well as the lack of heels that seemed to be a permanent fixture on the rack next to the door. I felt nothing as I grabbed a beer and set myself on the sofa in front of my telly. Flicking through the channels the apartment suddenly felt a whole lot bigger with just me in it.

Eventually settling on a nature documentary about meerkats, the narrator speaking in a dull monotone, I was lulled into sleep. Empty beer bottles on the floor with my arm hanging off the edge of the couch.

_Knocking on the front door of the Brandon's house, I nervously shoved my hands into the back pockets, of the distressed black jeans I was wearing. It was July and warm with a light breeze floating by ruffling my blond curls. I had grown out my hair a bit as Alice liked long hair, claiming she loved having something to hold on to._

_He door was answered by Alice, looking so effortlessly breath taking, in a pair of tight well fitted, light blue denim shorts and a white short sleeved top, tied in a loose knot by her waist clinging to her petit and curvy frame. To top off the sultry look, she had a pair of grey doc martens loosely laced up along with a red military jacket, with brass buttons. Her long hair fluttered around her shoulders freely in spiral curls, the setting sun bringing out the light brown tints in her gossamer black hair._

"_Hey Jazz"_

"_Happy Birthday, beautiful" I replied smiling at her widely, I couldn't help it she was so stunning._

_Lips painted a arousing red, curled up into a bright smile as she grabbed the front of my purple polo shirt, towards her as she moulded her lips with mine. I was bemused at her sudden display of dominance but I liked it and was not going to stop her. The way she passionately pushed her lips to mine left me wanting for this not to stop, but yet the horny teenage boy wanted more._

_Pulling away and letting go of my shirt, she bit her lip smiling and dazzling me again. Calling a goodbye over her shoulder to her parents she swung a black bag over her shoulder and shut the front door behind her. I leaned in for a chaste kiss, before taking her hand and leading her to my car. Opening the passenger door for her, I couldn't help but look at her exposed legs as she slid in the car as I shut the door I got a knowing glance from Alice. She held my hand as I started the engine._

_When we reached la push beach, there was not anyone there, we were early at Alice's insistence. Killing the engine I got out of the car swiftly walking round to Alice pinning her against the car with my body my hands on car, on opposite sides of Alice's body. _

_I grinned at her roguishly before bending forwards and brushing my lips against hers gently. She arched her back pushing her lips to mine letting out a soft whimper into my mouth. One of her hands fisted my shirt, the other entwined in my hair tugging slightly eliciting a growl from me. I slid one of my hands down her slender body to cup her ass, feeling my touch she groaned again nibbling on my lip and pushing her body closer to mine if that were possible. _

_There wasn't even an inch of space between our bodies. As Alice broke away with gasps of air, I laid hot open mouthed kisses along her neck, shoulders and jaw. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me in for a final kiss before untangling our limbs._

_Hearing a car horn behind me I turned round to see Edwards's car pull up next to mine. Bella and Edward got out exchanging greetings we all walked to the beach. The girls sitting on a log near the water's edge, Edward and I gathered driftwood to start a fire. Once the fire the was going, the sun had set and the other's had arrived, along with some guys from the reservation. We sat down by the fire the glow of the blue flames warming us up, as a light breeze drifted by, the warmth from earlier on now gone._

_Alice and I had only been going out for two and a half months but I couldn't imagine my life without her, we were only dating and it was nothing official. As Edward talked about his Aston Martin he had gotten for his birthday as a treat for his good grades I gazed at Alice. She had her legs curled to her chest, resting her arms on her knees with her chin resting on her left elbow her head turned to face Bella, she was talking animatedly her hair fanned across her shoulders and down her back. She looked up from her conversation with Bella, catching my gaze and giving me a cheeky grin, before turning her attention back to her friend._

_An hour later more people had arrived and food and drinks were handed out as music played from a portable music system. Alice was sitting between my legs one of my hands stroking her hair, whilst she held the other one lightly tracing the outline of the shooting star tattoo on my wrist. I had gotten the tattoo on my birthday, for my grandmother. Since my parents left, she was all I had._

_My parents were young when they had me, they were fresh out of high school and couldn't cope with a baby. My grandmother raised me herself I would occasionally get a postcard from some country they visiting the last postcard was a month ago from Brazil they said they were off too Greece next. I kept every single postcard pinned to the back of my door._

_A light squeeze on my hand brought me back to the present, looking back at Alice, she looked up at me grinning as she jumped up at the same time releasing my hand. Walking over to Bella she said something I couldn't hear and Bella hopped up from her seat as well._

"_Time for cake?" Bella called out to the group of people scattered round the fire. Cheers erupted from the group as Edward and Bella brought out a big chocolate cake with sixteen sparkler candles, Alice sitting next to me, she blew out the candles after a few tries. I whipped out my camera taking pictures as she cut the cake on the little foldaway table, and everyone took turns stuffing Alice with cake._

_When it came to my turn I smeared the cake over her cheeks and nose, taking pictures as her expression changed from shock to angry._

"_Jasper, I'm so gonna get you for that!" she wiped the cake off with the tissues Bella handed her as she tried to contain her giggles._

"_Come and get me then" I snapped another photo as she ran towards me, running away I kept taking photos as she picked up a slice of cake hurling it at me, it gazed my elbow and I kept running as laughter erupted from around the bonfire._

"_Come back here, Jasper!"_

"_I will when you put down the cake"_

"_Not gonna happen!" she said through gritted teeth. I then tripped over a pebble landing on my back, my camera remained on the strap round my neck still intact. Sighing in relief, I took it off laying it by my side as Alice stood over me with a slab of cake in her hands. She had a devilish smirk on her face as she straddled me, smashing the cake into my face._

"_Aww man!" wiping a bit of cake from my cheek I picked it off my fingers. Looking towards Bella and the group of people I raised my arm in the air waving to Bella._

"_This is good cake, Bells!" they all laughed harder as I took my camera taking a picture of them by the bonfire and of Alice straddling me, she smiled for the picture. Cleaning off the rest of the cake with a couple of tissues, she leaned down capturing my lips in a soft kiss._

"_Okay, look away people, it's starting to get R rated now!" shouted out Edward. I chuckled against Alice's lips, and felt hers curl into a smile. Leaning back she lifted her leg off me rolling over so she was lying by my side on the sand. Looking up at the night sky filled with stars she sighed. Trailing a finger across her cheek I kissed her again pulling her closer so her head was on my chest, just above my heart._

"_I wish I could just stay here, with you forever" she breathed out._

"_Me too, there's no place I'd rather be" she placed a kiss over my heart, holding me tighter._

"_Alice?" she looked up at me, waiting for what I was about to say._

"_I like spending time with you, when I'm not with you I can't wait till I see you again. I think I'm falling for you bad" I ran a hand through my hair, my hands a little bit shaky._

"_I love you Alice will you be my girlfriend?" she shot up and squealed so loud everyone turned around._

"_Yes! Definitely" I sat up, wrapping her in my arms showering her with little kisses all over her head, cheeks neck and finally lips. This kiss was far tenderer than before it conveyed everything, what the other meant to us how we would never let this go._

**A/N: There you have it! Sorry for the late update I have a load of coursework to get through as well. I now feel like this story is really moving on now. I think there might be ten or twelve more chapters to go including an epilogue.**

**I am no longer updating my other story After Midnight, I will be deleting it and spend more time on this story.**

**Thank you once more for reading and please leave a review I love hearing your thoughts about the charters especially Jasper and Alice! How about a whole Jasper POV chapter? Well let me know what you think!**

**Bye bye! xx**


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: All of the characters in twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
****I own a pair of lace up heeled brown boots but unfortunately not twilight!****A/N: hi everyone, I know this one took a while but over the Christmas holidays my internet went down and I was real busy spending time with my family over Christmas and the New Year. ****So happy 2011 to everyone reading hope you all had a great time!  
****Here is the next instalment so happy reading everyone and thanks for continuing to read my stories you guys who constantly review, you keep my spirits up when I hit a wall, so thank you to: EsmeAliceRose, angeleyenc, deltagirl74, Wink N Nodd, AliceCullenSisters, WeAllWishStoriesWereTrue, luvEclipse and my first ever reviewer.  
****I love all of you, thanks for reading! xx**

**Chapter 7 – Little Stars**

"Take him and cut him out in little stars and he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun"

**~William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet, Act III, Scene II ~**

**Alice POV**

Pulling back the sleeve of my dress I checked the time. It was one o' clock and it was time for us to be leaving for part one of Bella's hen party. Sliding my phone out of my jeans pocket I quickly dialled Leah's number.

"Leah where are you?" I barked into the phone the moment she answered.

"Geez, Alice we're just picking up our dresses and packing a few last minute items, we'll be there in about an hour"

"Alright then" she heard the stress in my voice and continued before I hung up.

"Alice chill out, today is meant to be a _fun_ day, for _all_ of us" voicing an affirmative I hung up, walking to Bella's room and the huge closet. I had stashed our dresses for tonight in a place where Bella would never look, not that she was overly bothered.

From what Esme had told me and from what I knew of my best friend she and Edward would have been happy to do a small ceremony on a beach somewhere in jeans and t-shirts. It had been both of their parents that had insisted on this big affair, I'm glad she and Edward agreed, beach weddings were overrated and done so many times before.

For part one of today's' event we were going to a luxury spa in Seattle where we would get the works; facials, manicures, massages and waxing. Afterwards we would check into our lavish suits at the Liviera hotel and get all tarted up for a night on the town. Bella had said she didn't want anything too fancy maybe just clubbing and drinks so I knew Bella would like what I had planned for her today.

Bella knew we were going dancing but she didn't know where or what the dress code was like so I picked out her outfit for her. Her dress was a midnight blue asymmetric suede dress, with a single sleeve, pleating to the front with a knotted drape waterfall design to the hip, it was form fitting with enough material so that Bella wouldn't feel it too over the top with enough flesh showing to make it sexy. The draped material would flow nicely while dancing and it was in Bella's favourite colour the colour Edward liked her best in.

My own was a nude coloured number, a sleeveless bandage style dress with a v-neckline. It was simple and made my short legs longer especially with the black Balenciaga wedges I teamed them with. Rosalie had a long sleeved scoop neck bottle green dress, the dress ending mid thigh emphasizing her long legs. Bella had the most extravagant dress as it was her night and she was going to love all of it.

Instead of the tacky t-shirts and banners most people took with them to tell the whole world they were about to be married, we would simply have tasteful black sashes with white writing saying 'Bella's hen night 2010' in white that we could easily take off at the end of the night without attracting too much attention.

Hearing a knock on the door as I placed the dresses on one of the armchairs, next to the television, I walked to the door, where the person standing there was not who I expected.

"Hi Alice" Jasper leaned casually against the door frame, his arms over his chest as he looked down at my petit frame. His gaze was strangely unnerving.

"Hello Jasper, are you here for Edward?"

"Amongst other things" his eyes dropped to my lips briefly then back up to my eyes, a grin appearing when I bit my lip. As he took a step closer I moved to the side to let him through and to get some space between us. I knew he was thinking about the kiss we had shared a few hours ago and I had to get his mind off that topic.

"Well, Edwards just packing some things for the stag do, you have planned for him"

"I guess I'll just wait here with you then"

"Um okay" I squeaked out as he took a step closer, it was like I reverted back to the sixteen girl who was still crazy about Jasper. I could barely string together a single sentence when around him.

He then walked away sitting on the middle of the sofa beckoning for me to join him, I perched on the edge of the sofa leaving plenty of room between us on the three seater couch. We sat in an awkward silence for a moment as I felt his gaze lingering on me.

"Alice?" I turned my head to face him, raising my eyebrows as an invitation to continue. He sat in that relaxed position most men take, leaning back with his left arm stretched across the back of the sofa, his legs crossed with his left ankle resting on his right knee his other hand resting on his ankle. He raised his right arm to starch at the back of his neck as he talked.

"Do you remember the time, when we went cliff diving with the guys of the rez?" I smiled that was when Bella and Edward had been dating for a few weeks and had attempted to get me and Jasper together. I had liked him since Edward introduced us, and I had done my best to flirt with him but he didn't get it.

"Yes, you were so scared I had to push you!" I said teasingly as I turned round to face Jasper.

"Me scared? You were afraid you'd ruin your new dress!" he replied playfully shoving my shoulder. I feigned mock hurt.

"I take issue with that comment! After all it was a one of kind" sticking my nose in the air, Jasper chuckled.

"Just like you then, one of a kind"

"Of course!" smiling at him, he took my hand. My smile was frozen on my face.

"Do you remember your sixteenth birthday?" I nodded not attempting to remove my hand from his.

"We um...we went to la push and had a bonfire on first beach" Jasper shifted so he was closer to me, close enough to whisper in my ear.

"And what about when I said I love you?" my heart started to race. I definitely remembered that, After eight years the memory was still fresh in my mind, I could recall exactly what he wore down to the feel of his lips against mine after he asked me to be his girlfriend officially.

"I remember...every moment, we spent together" he intertwined our fingers, smiling as he held my gaze. There was a silence between us, but strangely it was not awkward like after I had an argument with James, but content. His hand was warm and his smell of apples and warm spices was comforting, it was something my memory had not done justice.

I smiled back at Jasper as he pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around me, my back leaning on his lean chest. As I turned my head towards Jasper, leaning my head back so I could look at Jasper properly, I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen.

Shooting up I doubled over as the pain intensified a small whimper escaping my lips, as Jasper stood placing his arms on my shoulders.

"Alice what's wrong?" worry coloured his tone.

"My, my bag...tablets" I choked out my hands on my stomach as I collapsed to my knees. Pointing to my bag resting on the coffee table, he got the hint rummaging through till he found the medication prescribed for me. Reading the dosage quickly, he shook two tablets out handing them to me with shaking hands.

As the pain gripped me my heart speeding up, I greedily swallowed the tablets dry breathing heavily as Jasper picked me up and placed me back on the sofa. Lying down my hand over my belly I clenched my eyes shut as the pain slowly retreated. It was still there when I sat up but it was more bearable.

"Alice what was that?"

"It was...nothing" forcing a smile on my face, it probably looked more like a grimace. "I'm fine now"

"Right that's why you were doubled over in pain. With some very strong painkillers you can only get on prescription" I raised an eyebrow I wasn't aware he knew that. But I guess he picked bits from Edward, who tended to bring his work home with him.

**Jasper POV**

She looked tired with bags under her eyes and skin pale, like she had hardly gotten any sleep, I wanted to make her lie down again as I was worried she might collapse. But if I suggested that she would either get angry at me or shrug off my concerns. She looked so thin and fragile, emaciated her bones were jutting out of her flesh painfully, in a way that couldn't be healthy.

"What are you running away from?"

As she was about to answer me, probably with a snide remark her phone rang. Checking the caller id she answered the phone.

"Hi Peter" who the hell was peter? I thought as she put on a fake happy voice and a wide smile as if this peter guy could actually see her. After listening to the response on the other end she frowned, her shoulders tensing as if ready to flee.

"What happened?" standing up she started to pace her heels making little clacking sounds as she paced across the hardwood floor.

"Just say it peter, your worrying me!" when she got her answer she visibly paled, coming to a standstill she let out a soft gasp. Walking over to her I placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged me off harshly, walking over to the window.

Her rejection stung, I wanted to comfort her through whatever had happened, but Alice being Alice she wanted to deal with it all on her own, just to prove that she could.

"Well, thanks for telling me. Bye." Her voice no longer held the false happy tone, she now spoke in a voice filled with disgust at whatever news had just been delivered to her.

"Alice?" she swung round to face me, anger flaring in her intense green eyes. Striding towards me she quickly glanced at the door before facing her attention on me. She stood close enough that I could smell the familiar perfume she wore, our chests almost touching she looked up at me and brought her hands to the nap of my neck.

Threading my hair between her fingers she pulled my face down to hers, our lips meeting in a frenzied embrace. Forcefully pressing her lips to mine I couldn't help but respond gently biting her lower lip, she moaned pushed her body close to mine, so I could feel every curve of her petite frame against my own body.

This kiss was different from any other we had shared in the past, instead of the sweet gentle kisses we had shared this was burning with intensity, vigorous and passionate.

When she broke away, she didn't smile. She simply caressed my cheek with sadness in her eyes, before walking away.

**Alice POV**

As I walked outside my phone began ringing again.

"Hello"

"Hi Alice" he sounded shifty like he something to hide. Of course he did, the two-faced manipulative bastard.

"Why James, to what do I own this pleasure?" I replied my voice dripping with acid and sarcasm.

"Um.. I want to talk to you, can I come by your suite tonight?" he still sounded very uncomfortable as he picked up on my tone of voice. A devious plan began to form in my head.

"Yeah of course, come by my room tomorrow at 9am we have a late checkout" I saw Angela's car park in the driveway as I walked over to them, I touched my lips the memory of mine and Jasper's kiss stamped firmly in my mind.

"I'll be there"

"Alrighty then"

"Love you baby" ugh, the words made me sick, I could feel my stomach wanting to hurl, but I remained calm. Smiling at the girls as they got out the car, I put on a false sickly sweet voice.

"Love you too honey. Bye, bye now" putting down the phone, I walked over to Angela and Leah, putting every else except Bella's hen night to back of my mind, for now.

Greeting the girls I went to take a look at the dresses laid out on the back seat that they would be wearing for the night. Leah had a effortless strapless sweet heart neckline black dress ending just above her knees. While Angela had a demure dark purple number, with a cowl neckline and flowing sleeves the dress ending by her knees.

"Hey Alice"

"Hi guys" briefly hugging them I told them what we were going to do.

"Rose has gone to pick up the jeep, she hired to carry all of us and our stuff. I checked our reservations and in about two hours we should be settled into our suits at the Sorrento Hotel, receiving massages _and_ facials" firmly tucking away any stray thoughts of James I smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Ah that sounds wonderful, but isn't that really pricy?"

"Yeah, but this one is on me and my credit card. So you all just relax and let me take care of it" Angela and Leah smiled back at me. At the moment Rosalie pulled into the driveway, stealing our attention when she gave the horn a sharp toot.

Hoping out of the vehicle she opened the boot, so the girls could put their bags in the trunk. A few minutes later, Bella bounded outside practically vibrating with excitement.

"Only four more days till I become Mrs Cullen!" she practically squealed as she strapped herself in the front passenger seat. She beamed with happiness as she anticipated the upcoming nuptials. She could barely sit still and when Edward called her to say he missed her we all listened in on the cheesy couple. They were so cute I was surprised they hadn't gotten married sooner.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Four hours later we were in Bella's suite, as she had the biggest, getting ready to party. We had a bottle of champagne sent up to the room and it was already finished, easy laughter and music filled the room as I straightened Bella's hair. Angela had curlers in hair as she and Rosalie sang along to Kesha's We R Who We R.

_Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
we're tearin' it apart  
you know we're superstars  
we are who we are!_

Bella was tapping her fingers on the dressing table, laughing as she saw Leah join in. Jumping up and down swinging her hair and shaking her bottom as Rosalie dramatically sang louder, taking a swig of champagne.

_DJ turn it up  
it's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!_

I'm just talkin' trip  
I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
we're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

Laughing as Leah continued to dance at a frantic pace, limbs flying everywhere, I finished her hair and sent her to change out of the hotel bath robes and into her dress which she hadn't seen yet. As Bella came out of the bathroom, she twirled with her arms out to get our approval.

_DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up_

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

"Looking good, Bells" called out Rosalie, whistling as she strutted across her room in silver T-bar heels, silver jewelled cuff on her wrist and pearl drop earrings. The girls all slipped into their own dresses, while they were doing their hair and makeup I went and pulled on my outfit. Returning as the song ended I turned Bella round so she couldn't see her reflection until I was done with her makeup.

_We're dancing like we're dumb  
our bodies go numb  
we'll be forever young  
you know we're superstars  
we are who we are!_

Applying black liquid eyeliner on the top of her eyes, I added a line of glittery dark blue above it to set off the dress and her chocolate brown eyes. Sweeping on some mascara and a hint of pale pink lip gloss, I turned her round with a flourish as she saw her reflection.

"Ta Dah!"

"Oh, I love it, thanks Ali" jumping up she gathered me into a hug, kissing her on the check I smiled as she pulled away.

"No problem" as she walked away to get her purse I sat in front of the mirror, taking in my pale skin and dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep, before I applied my makeup and spiked up my short hair.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Woo hoo!" screamed Angela as she downed her third tequila of the night. I was drinking my second lime Daiquiri, while Rosalie was being brought a drink by a tall blond and Bella was grinding on the dance floor with Leah, putting on quite a show for all of the men watching them. I laughed as one guy got the cold shoulder from Leah when he tried to get her number or a dance.

"I'm going to the ladies, are you alright on your own for a bit?" I had to almost scream over the pounding of the music, to get Angela to hear me even though she was right next to me. In answer to my question she slammed down her glass and went to join Bella and Leah dancing.

I went towards the toilets at the back of the club, where it was much quieter. Walking in, I looked around seeing only one girl in one of the stalls with the door open, as she was on the toilet passed out.

Massaging my temple as a headache took hold and the pain in my abdomen increased, I slipped my tablets out of my bag. Ignoring the warning of not consuming them with alcohol, I shook out two I swallowed them dry, gripping the sink with both hands and titling my head down as the pain slowly ebbed away.

Breathing in deeply, I released my grip on the sink, raising my head to check my makeup and slowly smoothing the back of my hair. The pains in my abdomen was getting worse, it was at its worst during the night meaning I hardly got any sleep. Earlier I had seen Bella glancing at the dark circles under my eyes, as well as my tiny frame becoming emaciated as I continued to rapidly lose weight.

Happy that my makeup was intact I walked out of the toilets, to almost bump into Jasper. Shaking his head he motions towards the bar, mumbling a line I just about make out.

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine." Smiling I remembered how he would watch Casablanca all the time it was his parents favourite film. His parents had a mutual love for the movie, and they had sparked up a conversation about it when they paired up for a presentation in their English literature class.

"Well, where are the rest of the boys?"

"Edward is currently dancing with Bella, in a strictly R rated way" he pointed to the two grinding on the dance floor, the normally shy Bella intoxicated as she made out with her husband to be.

"Emmett and Rosalie are at the other end of the bar, flirting outrageously" Rosalie was indeed flirting, she twirled a curl round her index finger, leaning on the bar so Emmett got a nice view of her (ahem) assets.

"Jake and Leah are in the VIP longue, with Seth, Angela, Ben and James. With a very expensive bottle of champagne" he pointed out the curtained off area, where I could see James taking a big swig of his drink. Looking back at me he smiled and I could resist but smile back at him.

"Then there is you and me" he placed a hand on my bare arm, the air tingling as his touch sent electricity fizzing through me. Hopping on to a stool, he ordered us drinks, a beer for him and a pina colada for me. I was already a little bit tipsy so I wobbled a bit when I sat on one of the ridiculously high stool.

Puckering my lips I took a small sip of my drink, noticing how his gaze fell onto my lips. Grinning when I caught his gaze he blushed taking a deep pull from his beer.

When Usher and Pitbull's DJ Got US Falling in Love came on with the rhythmic beat pulsating throughout the club, I jumped up crooking my index finger in a 'come hither' motion, for Jasper to follow me to the dance floor. With a raised eyebrow he did follow me, holding m hand as we made our way through the crowd, no longer in the view of our friends.

Running my hands over his chest, I got a strong sense of déjà vu but this time it would have a different outcome. Leaning closer towards him I started to sway not worrying about the rest of the world. I was living in the moment and dancing like no one was watching.

"I'm not running away this time" I said laying a small kiss on his neck just below his ear.

**A/N: So far this is my longest chapter! Whoop Whoop!**

**Sorry for the delay but I rewrote the chapter as I wasn't happy with how it played out. But now Alice and Jasper are getting closer, what do you guys think will happen to James. I do already have this planned out as how it will end, but I really want to hear your theories!**

**Please Review and thanks for reading! xx**

V


	8. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters but I do own a funky wooden peace necklace that I got from Spain!**

**A/N: hi everyone! I love hearing your theories on what news Alice received. I have reposted this chapter as I reread it and it doesn't fit in with what I want to happen in the next chapter.**

**It's not that different but there are some noticeable changes like a certain choice Alice makes.**

**Well here's the new chapter! Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

**Pretty Follies**

"Love is blind, and lovers cannot see the pretty follies that themselves commit"

**~William Shakespeare, Merchant of Venice, Act II, Scene VI~**

**Alice POV**

Looking around I pressed my back to Jaspers chest, not seeing any of my friends or rest of our little group. Smiling as Jasper wound his arms around me I welcomed his warm embrace, tipping my head back to kiss the bottom of his jaw.

The song ended, looking up at Jasper he leaned down, kissing me gently. He licked my bottom lip silently asking for permission which I granted him. As we got lost in each other we didn't notice, when Rosalie walked up to us. We heard a feminine throat clearing and broke apart guilty, to see Rosalie standing in front of us. Her hands on her hips she quirked an eyebrow, silently she crooked a finger for us to follow her. Letting go of his hand I went to follow Rosalie, to explain and he trailed after me.

Rosalie stopped walking turning to Jasper anger flaring in her cerulean eyes: "I need to talk to Alice _alone_" she spoke firmly, making him stop in his tracks looking at me forlornly we walked away from Jasper Rosalie holding my wrist like I was petulant child and towing me into a private booth, just out of Jasper's earshot.

"_So_ . . . explain to me why I _shouldn't_ tell your husband that you had lips on another guy, who just happens to be your _ex boyfriend_" anger flared through me when she mentioned 'my husband', shaking my head I put a hand to my forehead.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Walking to the bar my eyes were on Alice and Rosalie, it was just like the phone call earlier. There was some information I was not privy to. It just proved how much I didn't know about Alice, I knew that her favourite colour was dark pink and the movie that made her cry every time was Titanic. But I didn't know where she worked or her preferred place to have lunch, all of the things that her husband would know.

For where he was sitting at the bar he could see their facial expressions, and lips moving but he was out of ear shot and couldn't understand what they were saying to each other. Rosalie angrily asked her a question and Alice shook her head and put her hand to her head leaning her elbow on the table.

After a short pause she answered Rosalie, lips moving slowly as if reluctant to tell her. The normally expressive and vibrant Alice was now much more subdued a shadow of her former self. This Alice kissed men that were not her husband, kept secrets and looked a lot more worn down and weary.

Rosalie brought her hands to her mouth in shock at Alice's answer, her eyes flicked towards James in the VIP longue and then to me before focusing back on Alice, mouthing what looked like "have you told him yet?"Confused I furrowed my eyebrows. Then Rosalie reached over the table stroking her hand reassuringly, as Alice just shook her head. After a few more minutes of talking I was still none the wiser, drinking lemonade I didn't want to get too drunk, I wanted to remember every detail about Alice. The way she looks at me, exactly what she is wearing and how sexy she looked when she leaned in and kissed me.

The girls stood up, Rosalie crouching down to give Alice a firm hug. Alice smiled weakly at her before she swivelled her head round to find me, smiling wider when she spotted me at the bar walking to me as Rose went to find the others.

Making her way towards me in what could only be described as a strut, her hips swayed and I wanted her close to me again to feel her body against mine. When she reached me she took a sip of my drink cocking an eyebrow when she realised it didn't have any alcohol in it.

"What did Rose say?"

"Nothing, I think she was more interested in getting to know my cousin a bit better" she smiled as she put down the drink, but it didn't reach her eyes this time. I knew there was more to it, there was something she couldn't or wouldn't tell me.

"What is she going to do?"

"She not gonna say anything" she said in an exasperated tone. Placing a hand on her hip she pouted, "Now are you going to dance with me again or do I have to force you?" simply taking one of her hands that had trailed up my chest I tried to put aside any doubts, gently pulling her onto the dance floor as Britney Spears' three started to play.

This time for some reason she just let go, making sure none of our friends could see us, we stood in the corner nearest to the doors and in front of a large column that effectively hid us from the view of our friends I the VIP area.

She grinded her hips against mine, touching my chest, neck and hips as she swayed provocatively to the beat of the music. I laid small kisses on her cheeks, shoulders and neck anywhere I could reach.

This was just like a slice of heaven, she didn't pull away or make any excuses; we were just here in the moment. Nobody was getting in the way.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Alice" I moaned as she sucked my earlobe as she unbuttoned my shirt. Half an hour later and we were in my apartment, almost ripping each other's clothes off as we made our way into the bedroom. We left a trail of clothes behind us, kicking my bedroom door open I picked up Alice and she wrapped her legs round my waist as she continued to kiss me fervently.

"Jasper I need you" she moaned out as I kissed that spot on her collarbone. Laying her on the bad, I took a moment to look at her, her hair mussed up and pointing in different directions her shoes pulled off and thrown in the corner of the room. And her luminescent smile that I could clearly see even in the dim light coming through the curtains, as she grabbed my belt buckle pulling me down towards her and her beautiful lips.

Looking down at her I saw the glint of a ring, on her left hand. Sighing I placed my hand on top of hers to stop her. She frowned pouting slightly as I sat on the bed next to her. Leaning forward with my elbows on my knees, I rested my head in my hands, closing my eyes. After a moment of silence I looked at Alice.

"We can't do this" she bit her bottom lip, looking at her hand in her lap she was still half naked so I walked over to my cupboard and pulled out a plain grey t-shirt, handing it to her she smiled at me before pulling it on.

"You're married Alice and I won't help you cheat on your husband" she smiled at me, standing in front of me she trailed her hand along my cheek, taking her hand a laid a small kiss in the palm of her hand.

"Jasper, you're always such a gentleman"

"That's how I was raised. It would be an insult to my grandmother's memory if I wasn't" she smiled more and nodded, removing her hand from mine. Sighing she sat back down on the bed, leaning back on her elbows and looking up at me. I lay on the bed next to her lying on my side supporting my weight with my left elbow propped up and leaning my head on my arm.

"Me and James we haven't been right for a while now"

"Why? I know you're dealing with so much Alice I can tell by circles under your eyes, you look so exhausted sometimes" I reached out lightly tracing the circles under her eyes.

"We had been married for about six months and I got pregnant" she grimaced at the mention of her pregnancy, I nodded motioning for her to continue. "But James wasn't sure that he wanted kids. We had an argument because I had always wanted to be a mother...I moved out and stayed with Emmett for while. I was diagnosed with pre eclampsia so I had to put on bed rest" she started to sniff her eyes watering, she tried to stay calm but her voice was wavering, she flipped over so she was on her back looking up at the ceiling with her arms folded across her chest.

"What happened to your baby?" I shuffled so was closer to Alice and began to softly stroke her arm, she breathed slowly in. Out. In. Out. After a few breaths she was calmer.

"At 5 months I miscarried, the placenta detached"

"Oh Alice" that must have been around the time Bella flew out to London for a couple of months, Edward had not gone with her and I was afraid to ask what was wrong.

"After a few months I moved back in, but it was different now, we tried again but we lost the baby at 3 months, they couldn't find my baby's heartbeat" I pulled her to me wrapping my arms around her I could see a single tear rolling down her cheek. Wiping it away I attempted to sooth her.

"You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to Alice, I don't want to see you upset"

"I want to tell you, the only person I ever told was Bella and Emmett. James and I never talked about it, like if we never talked about it, it never happed but it doesn't work like that" she shook her head at the mention of James. We remained silent for a moment; I hugged Alice closer to me wanting her to feel safe and loved.

"Most recently, about a month ago I found out I was pregnant again"

"You're pregnant?"

"No" she said harshly, with intense anger behind her words, but who that anger was aimed at I wasn't sure "a week before I came here I...I lost the baby again" she brought her hand to her mouth.

"What did James do?"

"he doesn't know" she replied quietly as more tears trickled down her cheeks, I held her close kissing the top of her head, not really knowing what to say.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Waking up slowly I looked around I was in Jasper's apartment I was I his bed with one of his t-shirts on, Jasper wasn't there and the other side of the bed was all made up. last night's event came back to me, I told him what happened. Oh gosh he probably felt sorry for me, pathetically blubbering to him about my failed marriage and how I might not be able to have children. Groaning I put my hands to my face. Turning my head I saw my phone flashing, hat must have been what woke me up. Checking the tome on the clock on my phone I saw it was almost eight in the morning

Checking my phone I saw that I had a text from Rosalie:

_James is looking for you said he'll meet you at nine, in your suite._

_I'll not excuse what you're doing, but I understand._

_But maybe you haven't quite thought this through?_

_**Rosalie x**_

Typing out a quick reply, I had almost forgotten I was going to meet James after all he had travelled all the way from London to work on our marriage, what was left of it anyway. Standing up too quickly, I got a head rush and immediately felt sick sprinting to bathroom, which was luckily for me located just opposite Jasper's bedroom. Making it just in time I shut the door behind me, then proceeding to throw up all of last night's booze and dinner down the toilet.

Flushing the toilet I sat on the edge of the bath near the sink rinsing out my mouth and washing my hands. I felt like I was about to throw up again, but this time there was nothing left in my system to get rid of. Standing on shaky legs I griped the edge of the sink, opening the cabinet above the sink, I looked to see if he had any aspirin, anywhere.

I came across women's toiletries, hand cream, red lipstick and shampoo I swallowed hard, I had forgotten about the ex girlfriend. Right at the back I found some aspirin and swallowed it dry. Rummaging around I picked up the lipstick it was a dark red colour too gaudy for me, seeing the brand name own the side of the silver tube I saw it was pretty expensive stuff, I brand I knew well. I assumed all of the makeup and such belonged to the mysterious Tanya Denali, whom I had only met twice. I knew they had broken up, but I didn't know what else had happened. When I asked Jasper he got defensive, after all why would he tell me? I haven't told him anything about what happened after I had left forks and I knew that Bella and Edward would not have said anything to him, for fear of upsetting him.

I realised then that I didn't know anything about this new adult Jasper, I knew the calm and collected seventeen year Jasper that liked country music and swimming in the ocean. I had no idea if he still played his guitar or even liked any country music anymore.

Walking out of the bathroom, I went into the living room to see Jasper asleep on the sofa. Smiling at how gorgeous he looked in his sleep so peaceful and at ease, I strolled into the kitchen to make some coffee. As I sat down at the small kitchen table I heard a key I turn in the lock on the front door, I jumped up from the chair I was sitting on, walking into the hallway as the door swung open to reveal the very person I had been thinking about just five minutes ago. Tanya Denali, Jasper's ex girlfriend.

"Hello Alice" she said smiling she didn't seem at all surprised to find me in Jasper's apartment, wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

"Hi Tanya" she looked very professional looking in a light grey skirt suit, and white silk blouse. It fit her nicely accentuating her long legs and supermodel figure, her makeup was simple apart from the bright red lipstick it looked much better on her then I would have though, with the simple look she had it looked less tacky and more sophisticated. She wore low heeled red court shoes and carried a patent leather handbag swung over her right shoulder and a medium sized cardboard box in the other. Her long pale blond hair was swept up in a low ponytail, her fringe pushed behind her ear so a few strands fell forward, framing her face. She stood tall with great posture as she continued to grin at me; walking into the kitchen I followed her.

She placed the box on the table pouring herself a coffee, she took a mug from the right cupboard on the first try, she knew were everything was which made her confident as she sat in front of me with her white coffee no sugar, only sweetener.

"So . . . what's in the box?" I faked nonchalance as I drank my coffee.

"Some stuff of Jazz's that I forgot I had. I thought Jasper would be at home on his own today so I thought I'd drop it off on my way to work" she said this all with an offhand manner as if she did this sort of thing all the time, going to see her ex boyfriends and meeting many half naked women in the process.

She put her bag on the table opening the clap and searching for something, when she found it the smile on her face receded. Taking out a small black velvet box, she placed on the table; it remained there in the middle of us looking very forlorn as she continued to speak.

"I wanted to give it to him in person, but I guess he's all worn out from last night?" she smiled a little at the half joke she made, letting out a sigh for some reason I didn't correct her, me and Jasper didn't sleep together I remember that clearly we had stayed up talking about stuff we had done as kids like bonfires at la push beach. Looking at her I realised her eyes were a little red like she had been crying, they were slightly puffy to, but she covered it up well with expertly applied makeup. There was sadness in her deep blue eyes too, something like regret mingled in with intense longing. Without thinking about it I placed her hand on Tanya's outstretched hand, at first she stiffened, but slowly relaxed pulling away gradually.

She looked at me, her eyes looking at every detail like I was under a magnifying glass her gaze was a bit brutal, I blushed under her intense scrutiny, and she smiled tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She took one swift look at the velvet box, before looking back at me a smile still on her face as if she was recalling a lost memory.

"Apart from the hair, you look exactly like he described you. From the colour of your eyes down to that nervous habit of twitching your fingers" she let out a small laugh, leaning back in her chair and slowly drinking her watch. I had always had a slight twitch of my fingers since I was six, it looked like I was playing an imaginary piano and I did it all the time, more so when I was bored or nervous. I had never really thought much about it and I barely noticed when I was doing it. I never realised that Jasper had noticed it.

"He talked to you . . . about me?"

"Don't sound so shocked Alice, you were his first everything, first girlfriend, first kiss, first love, his first. You never forget your first especially when it ended the way it did" there was a tense pause between us. She looked down at her hands and I drank the last of my coffee, putting the cup in the sink, I turned leaning against the counter top, my hands on the edge of the counter top by my sides.

"Tanya?" she looked up at me and both her eyebrows rose, waiting for me to continue.

"Um . . . never mind it's . . . erm . . . nothing really" I was going to ask her why she and Jasper broke up, but then I remember the look in her eyes when she took out the little velvet box and I couldn't bring myself to ask her.

"After you left, when I first met him, he refused to date anyone even a year after you left. From what I heard from Rosalie and Bella he was a complete mess. It was really only when he heard about you dating James from Edward that he started to get over you"

Despite what Rosalie had said about her I couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl, she was genuinely in love with Jasper but he didn't at least he didn't when they broke up. They would have been engaged by now.

She seemed like such a nice person and I felt a pang of regret for it not working out between her and Jasper. Frowning I took two brisk steps towards Tanya, leaning down and hugging her she was taken aback but hugging me back.

"I'm so sorry Tanya" I whispered into her ear before standing up.

"Did you know since you left he hates strawberry milkshakes, and for some reason he would never go to the beach with me, especially not La Push" She had a confused expression on her face, walking away from her I bumped into sleepy Jasper. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he bumped into me, he had pulled on a pair of green sweats and was shirtless. God he looked so handsome, was the first thought that came into my head. Shaking my head I walked past him as he gave me a lazy grin, returning his smile.

Gathering my clothes I changed as fast as I could while he walked into the kitchen when Tanya was still sitting. Pulling on my shoes I looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess and my eye makeup was smudged, so I wiped it off and smoothed down my hair. Grabbing my phone and coat I walked back outside into the hall way. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen and I walked quietly to hear what they were saying.

". . . Why didn't you tell her Jasper?"

"I didn't get much of a chance. And plus she different now, I don't think she'll be impressed"

"That's a nice way of speaking about her, like it was a mistake" she had contempt in her voice and was speaking to Jasper as if he had committed a heinous crime.

"No, I'm sorry. I love her but what can I do? You and I didn't work out but I still love her, I'll come round see her tomorrow, I promise"

"Fine. I just worry about her, she got so used to having you around and now . . ." _now what?_

"I know I'm sorry"

"I know you are, but sometimes Jasper sorry isn't enough" I heard a chair squeal as someone stood and then Tanya walked out without the cardboard box and the smaller velvet box. She looked at me and simply frowned.

"No matter what happened between me and Jasper, we still care for him. So please be careful with him you have no idea what he went through after you left" I had no idea who the 'we' she referred to was but her statement confused me, she was just having an argument with him and wanted me to careful? She didn't make any sense.

Watching as she left, I walked into the kitchen to see jasper at the table, right elbow on the table with his forehead on his palm, effectively hiding his face from me. His other arm was stretched out in front of him, the small velvet box in his hand, open the ring in side glinting in the light coming through the windows to his right.

Hearing me walk in he shut the box, rubbing his forehead and sitting up. Looking at me, he gave a forced smile that wasn't genuine.

"What was that about?" I asked as I sat next to him. He fiddled with the box continuously turning it over in his hands.

"She has a daughter. Her name is Kate and she's about five years old" he spoke with love in his voice he must have been very close to her.

"You were going to marry Tanya, weren't you?" I said filling in the blanks, it make sense he was probably like a father figure to Tanya's little girl. He simply nodded intently looking at the small velvet box in front of him.

"Yeah I was going to adopt Kate"

* * *

**A/N: so...? What do you all think of Alice's talk with Jasper? Answer any questions you might have had or just raise new ones? I hope you all like this version better, I know I do!**

**Thanks for reading and please tell what you think going to happen next or what you guys want to happen next, the outcome of this does depend on your opinion!**

**Please R&R! Until next time bye!**


	9. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any it's characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: things are started to move along now! Alice and James are to have a confrontation so there may be a heated argument coming your way, this should be welcome from those who want to see James out of the picture, but I am revealing no more than that! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks everyone for continuing to read this story, by adding this story as a favourite of yours or onto story alert, thank you everyone! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – The Remedy**

"No sooner met but they looked,

No sooner looked but they loved,

No sooner loved but they sighed,

No sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason,

No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy"

**~William Shakespeare~**

**Alice POV**

"So_ . . . explain to me why I _shouldn't_ tell your husband that you had lips on another guy, who just happens to be your _exboyfriend_" anger flared through me when she mentioned '_my husband'_, shaking my head I put a hand to my forehead._

"_Because...the lying manipulative bastard is cheating on _me_...it's the reason he got fired from his job" I spoke slowly and bitterly with resentment towards James, saying the words out loud for the first time, I thought it would feel good to let someone know, but it didn't. It made me feel more worthless, we had only been married for over two years and I had already screwed it up by making my husband so miserable he had to turn to someone else._

"Who_ with?"She replied after gasping and looking at James in the VIP lounge, then the bar and back at me._

"_My bloody business partner, _VictoriaBenson_" I said sneering at the mention of her name and lifting my head up, laughing that at the bitter thought that a person that I had trusted with my business for over five years could not return the trust but instead slept with my husband._

"_How did that cost him his job?"_

"_He fiddled with the expenses on his company credit card, buying sexy underwear, flowers and chocolates, as well as taking loads of days off to go see her" he had claimed he had business trips that lasted for a few days meaning he spent a lot of time at hotels, I never suspected anything. How stupid have I been?_

"_But that's just the tip of the iceberg"_

"_What else is there?" she asked placing her hand on top of mine._

"_Just a lot of anger and resentment from both of us" she frowned but let it go. We stood and she swiftly hugged me, holding me tight._

"_Be careful okay, Jasper hurt a lot last time" _

"_So did I" I replied smiling wryly and walking away to find Jasper in the crowd._

* * *

"Alice?" shaking my head, James' voice brought me back to the present. "You alright? You looked like you were a million miles away" I nodded leaning back in the chair I was sitting in.

Sitting in an armchair opposite James I decided I would give him a chance to tell me the truth, before I told him what I knew. I had quickly hopped n the shower when I got back from Jasper's throwing on a pair of light beige slim fit trousers and a loose black and white polka dot top with cap sleeves and a scoop neck, I was barefoot and my hair was still slightly damp but I looked casual, after all I hoped to keep this conversation short and to the point.

"James why exactly did you decide to come all the way here, when you were meant to be on a business trip to Manchester?" he crossed his legs at the ankle and scratched the inside of his wrist a nervous habit of his.

"Because I wanted to see you, we left on a bad note and I want to make it up to you, I want to have another go at our marriage" I shook my head at his blatant lying, laughing softly to myself, James raised an eyebrow but he looked slightly worried.

"Do you even know where I went last night?" he scrunched up his eyebrows at the centre a look of confusion on his face.

"Rosalie said you weren't feeling too good so you came back here for an early night"

"I wasn't here"

"Where were you then?" he spoke apprehensively as if he didn't really want to know, but felt like he should.

"I spent the night at Jasper's house"

"Did you...did you sleep with him?" I just shook my head and looked away when I saw the look of relief on his face.

"I could have, I wanted to but I didn't"

"What stopped you then?"

"He saw my ring. He said 'he wouldn't help me cheat on my husband', which is kind of funny" I stood up and poured myself some water, before walking back towards James and standing in front of him. I took a sip of the drink before placing it on the small table behind me and turning to my husband. I sat down twisting my wedding ring as he spoke.

"How is it funny?"

"Because, my business partner Victoria wasn't so noble. At least not when she decided to hop into bed with you" he said nothing gaping at me with his mouth wide open.

"Peter told me" taking a deep pull of water I placed the cup on the table, as I waited for some kind of response from my 'husband'.

"If he told you, then that means you also know about..." he trailed off.

"Yes I know that you also got fired, because of your affair" there was just silence as he processed what I had told him. That I knew he had been cheating on me and that he had put his job at risk when he did it. The thing that really got under my skin in that he had an affair with my business partner, I already knew that Victoria was a bit of an easy target but she was brilliant at her job. My personal life had spilled over into my work life and that pissed me off.

When I started my business she had helped to fund it as well as run the business element of it, my work was my escape when my real life got too tough. When my parents died I threw myself into getting a degree in design and fashion, pushing myself to me the best. After all the hard work and shows I had reached success, it wasn't about the money it was about the recognition and getting my designs out there.

He was still silent, what the hell was he waiting for?

"I'm sorry" he said so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear him, not believing what I heard.

"Sorry? That is all you to have to say?" I cried out in outrage, feeling the familiar pain in my abdomen.

"What else can I say? I ended it when I got fired, because it made me think of you and what we've been through the past two years"

"It never should have started! You should have thought about this before you slept with my bloody business partner!" my breathing was coming out in ragged pants, my hand was clutching my stomach as I reached for my handbag on the floor by the chair I was sitting in. Ignoring the look on his face when I got the pills out I shook two out, swallowing them with water.

"What are the pills for Alice?"

"As if you give a fuck!" I spat out venomously. Closing my eyes I breathed in deeply but nothing happened; the pain was persistent in staying with me.

"How long?" I asked, interrogating him.

"I don't know" he said looking away guiltily.

"How bloody long, James!" I repeated losing my patience.

"Ten months!" he blurted out.

"Ten months?" I squeaked out. He nodded wordlessly.

Ten months ago exactly I found out I lost our second baby. When I found out I tried calling him, but all my calls went to his answering machine because his phone was switched off. Later on he told me he had been working on a big account for a hotel and his phone had died, apparently he hadn't realised until he had left the office.

"So when I...I lost _our_ baby...you...you were off _screwing another woman_?" my voice cracked at the end. He simply sat there in silence not denying it but admitting anything either.

"Fine then" standing up I stared at James right in the eye, feigning calmness "I want a divorce" his face visibly paled as he stood.

"Alice please, don't do this! We can work it out!"

"I am tired of always trying to 'work it out' it shouldn't be this hard. Ten months ago I found out I lost another baby and you? You were lying to my face, carrying on your sordid little affair while I mourned the loss of our child!"

"Alice I-"

"Do you even fucking care? Didn't you ever feel _anything_ when we lost three babies?" I almost screamed at him, walking away I heard his pathetic little voice wavering.

"Three babies?" I stopped dead in my tracks; I had forgotten I never told him about me losing the baby. I had never even told him I was pregnant in the first place. Spinning round on my heel I faced him, he stood with his jaw slack, staring at me waiting for an answer.

* * *

**Flashback**

_He was a slightly overweight man with a doughy stomach spilling over the top of his trousers, his plain white shirt and brown slacks conveying the personification of dull and boring. He had round spectacles that he would push up his nose every couple of minutes, with sausage like fingers. He had black hair and pale blotchy red skin, his hair was thinning with a comb over only emphasizing this._

"_I'm sorry, Ms Brandon, but there is no heartbeat" I leaned back looking away from the screen with the picture of my dead baby. Not quite believing what he told me, but knowing that this was inevitable from the start._

"_No heartbeat?" he nodded sadly, before talking about how I had lost the third baby. But I wasn't listening I had heard it before and didn't feel like listening to how I was a failure, yet again. But then he said something that grabbed my attention._

"_We seem to have spotted an abnormality in your abdomen" my head jerked up, looking at the doctor._

"_What is it?"_

"_It appears to be a cyst of some kind, but we cannot be entirely sure. We may need arrange for you to have an appointment in the oncology ward of the hospital"_

"_But isn't that for cancer?" I squeaked out in incredulity._

"_Yes it is. But there is a good chance it could be nothing. It would be a good idea to get it tested though. As you leave please go to the main desk and schedule an appointment"_

"_Oh, okay" I said impassively as I slid off the chair, standing and puling on my coat as swiftly as I could. "Thank you for your time, Doctor" I said impassively as he smiled at me sadly, holding the door open for me as I left._

"_Goodbye Ms Brandon" walking to the desk in a numb haze, the receptionist was able to get me an appointment in two days, which was either very lucky or very unlucky, depending on how you looked at it._

_Taking out my phone as I reached my car I tried ringing James._

_No answer as usual. Trying three more times I got his voicemail, I decided to leave a message._

"_James, I just found out something and I would really love to talk to you baby, could you please just call me when you get this message...I...I love you"_

_Driving myself home, I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks, pulling over five minutes later I leaned my head against the steering wheel, my arms wrapped round my torso as I wept and wailed until I had no more tears to cry. No one passing by stopped or even gave me a second glance._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Yes three babies" I nodded "I lost a baby a week before I came back to Forks. I never told you because I _knew_ this would happen. That somehow I wouldn't get to keep this baby, no matter _how much_ I wanted it" I took a deep breath "When I went to the doctors I got some..._other_ news instead" Turning my back on him I walked to the door holding it open and stepping to the side.

"Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave, I want you to leave this hotel and leave forks" I gestured towards the door and at the steely look in my eyes he began to reluctantly move towards the door. "I also want all of your things out of my house. As soon as possible"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said looking forlorn as he paused by the door.

"I tried. You weren't around" I shrugged faking a casual indifference and keeping my expression blank. He puckered his brow, looking at me with regret before leaving. Shutting the door as soon as he left, I leaned against the door, slowly sliding to the floor, where I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest, vacantly looking at the wall.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

"Where's Alice?" asked Bella as she tried calling her for the fifth time in the past half an hour. I had an idea where she might be but I kept my mouth shut, hoping I was wrong. We had checked out the hotel a few hours ago and we were now back at the Cullen's. Angela and Leah were currently in the kitchen and were also filling in Carlisle and Esme on the hen night, from the luxurious suites and spa treatments courtesy of Alice and the overload on decadent drinks and cocktails many of us recovering from hangovers.

Bella and I were standing by one of the windows, looking out for Alice as she was meant to have been here for 2pm for the final fitting of our dresses for the wedding, but she was nowhere to be found. We knew she had checked out of the hotel, as we had seen her leave, she had gotten a phone call and had gone off to do some last minute 'errands'.

"Don't worry Bells she'll be here soon, she wouldn't let you down"

"I hope so"

"So do I" I said to myself, so low so that Bella couldn't hear me. I hadn't heard what happened last night with her and Jasper but I assumed something had happened judging from the deliberately vague text she had sent me this morning.

"there she is" breathed out Bella in a sigh of relief as a cab pulled up, in front of the house Alice hoping out with her overnight bag. Paying the driver she walked to the house, Bella opening the door before she got a chance to ring the door bell.

"Alice!"

"Bella!" she said as she smiled back at Bella, briefly hugging her before towing her to the bedroom to try on her dress first. As she walked off I saw the circles under her eyes, slightly more prominent but covered up with makeup, and the red eyes, Bella hadn't noticed but I had. What was it with Alice and getting upsetting phone calls?

* * *

**A/N: I know that was a fairly short chapter but I felt it had to end there.**

**If the beginning of this chapter is confusing you may want to go back and the repost of chapter eight, it makes more sense.**

**Right, in the next chapter we are going to skip ahead to the day before the wedding and I might do it in someone else's point of view, other than Alice, Rosalie or Jasper. who's point of view would you like to see? Let me know!**

**Thank you all for reading, please tell me what you think might happen next and generally what you think so far about my little story?**

**R&R please! xx**


	10. Chapter X

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character or anything relating to twilight, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer nor do I own the brilliant words of Shakespeare.**

**A/N: it is now the day of Bella and Edward's wedding everyone! **

**I decided to take a break from the Alice and Jasper drama for a while, so this chapter will be in the point of view of Edward as suggested by an anonymous reader as well as being enthusiastically backed by my younger sister, enjoy everybody. **

**There will be quite a few jumps in time but that is just so we can get to the main part without skipping too much, now on to the wedding. **

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me and continuing to read! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Ten ~ Lov'd Not Wisely**

"I pray you, in your letters, When you shall these unlucky deeds relate,  
Speak of me as I am; nothing extenuate,  
Nor set down aught in malice. Then must you speak  
Of one that lov'd not wisely but too well;  
Of one not easily jealous, but being wrought, Perplex'd in the extreme..."

**~William Shakespeare's Othello Act V, scene II~**

**Edward POV**

"I've picked a song for our fist dance" I said as I held her small body close to mine, laying a gentle kiss to the top of her head, as she leaned her head against my chest directly above my heart, that completely belonged to her. We were in her room and she looked so sexy in nothing but a lacy white camisole and satin shorts, her hair was swept up in a ponytail and I pulled out the hair band fanning her beautiful chestnut waves around her shoulders.

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you that my love, it's a surprise"

"Will I like it?" she bit her lip and she looked so endearing.

"I should hope so!" there was knocking on Bella's door as I reached down for a quick kiss.

"You need to go now, Edward" said Bella as she gentle pushed me away, smiling when I pulled her closer laying kisses all over her cheeks, nose, head, chin and her neck. She giggled and swatted away my hands as they reached lower towards her bottom.

"Oh, c'mon Bella, we're getting married tomorrow"

"Edward" she said in a warning tone that trailed off into a moan, as I crushed my lips to hers passionately, she finally relented and wrapped her arms round my neck pulling me to her our chests touching, as she hitched one of her legs over my hip. Opening her mouth she tangled her tongue with mine and I started to take a few steps back towards the bed, just as Alice and Rosalie burst into the room. Damn, I should have locked the door.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you look like you are eating each other's face, I'd say this is sweet but it's kind of just grossing me out!" exclaimed Alice covering her eyes in mock horror, Rosalie just laughed. Bella and I disentangled ourselves from each other, still standing close as we held hands.

"How did you even get in here?" I pointed to the open window, shrugging my shoulders.

"I may have climbed in through the window"

"The last time you did that you were 17 and almost fell off!"

"It was worth it" I replied laying a soft kiss on Bella's lips.

"You are so cheesy" said Rosalie examining her nails, as she shut the window so that the cold breeze wouldn't invade Bella's bedroom any more than it already had.

"Shouldn't you be at Jasper's, instead of sneaking over here?" queried Alice as she placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"he should, he was just leaving" Bella said in a stern voice I pouted, pulling me towards her by my chin she gave me a long hard kiss as Rosalie and Alice made gagging sounds like a pair of kids before Bella pulled away. Bella's lips were red and slightly swollen from the previous make out session, she looked at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, smiling as she squeezed my hand.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you Bella" I gave her a quick peck on her left cheek then her right cheek. Then after seeing her gorgeous smile I couldn't resist pulling her to me again and pressing my lips to hers, just as Bella responded, Rosalie cleared her throat.

"All right lover boy, time to go" I stepped back reluctantly, Bella looking just as unwilling to let me go, pouting with her lip sticking out adorably.

"Bye love"

"See you soon, Edward"

"Go on, shoo! We have a beauty regime to keep up and I doubt you want to be here for that!" Alice shooed me out shutting the door behind me as Bella waved to me, smiling happily.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Turning over on the blow up mattress I slept on, I frowned when I saw that Bella was not in my arms. But then I smiled when I realised that soon she would be in my arms not as my fiancée but as my wife, as Mrs Bella Cullen. I smiled and sat up as I heard Jasper walk back in wearing grey sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Good you're up, ready for the big day Ed?" he smiled handing me a cup of coffee, I nodded ignoring his use of my nickname which he knew I disliked. Taking the coffee I scratched my chin asking him what the time was. He looked at the watch on his wrist, drinking from his own cup.

"Nine thirty we have an hour and a half to be ready. We need to be there before to check it's all good to go. Now get that goofy grin off your face and get in the shower"

But I couldn't stop smiling. In two hours I was going to get married, to the woman I was madly in love with, who I had been in love with for over eight years. Jumping up I drained the last of my coffee, not that I needed it with all of the energy buzzing through me at the thought that I would be seeing Bella in a few hours, in a white dress ready to marry me.

"Right, _now_ you're just creeping me out" he spoke slowly, talking about how the smile on my face had gotten wider at the thought of Bella, my soon to be wife.

"Hot water's on, you can jump in the shower first"

"Sure thanks"

"No problem, just don't use up all the hot water, thinking of Bella and your honeymoon" he chuckled to himself and walked off taking a big gulp of his drink.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pulling on my jacket I stepped out into the hallway to be greeted by the rest of my groomsmen as well as Jasper.

"Hey Ed ready for the big day?" boomed Emmett in his thick English accent, as he clapped a hand to my back in a congratulatory move.

"More ready than I'll ever be"

"Cool, then we should make a move"

"Right" opening the door we left Emmett, Jacob and Seth delighting in many dirty jokes at my expense, the car was filled with laughter and crude jokes.

When we arrived I was greeted by my father, he walked over and gathered me into a big hug.

"Hello son, it's a good day for a wedding you know" we smiled at each other it _was_ a good day the sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in sight, we were lucky that the weather was so good, especially in a town like Forks.

Alice and the rest of Bella's bridesmaids came out of the house to greet us and tell us what we should do. They were dressed in Purple and silver dresses their hair and makeup done simply, both of their dresses were different but they suited both girls very nicely, the differences in dresses flattering them. Alice walked towards us with determination, in a very businesslike manner she performed her duty as maid of honour well, knowing exactly what was going on at all times.

Angela held a small box with her, opening the box there were cream roses inside her and Leah pinned the roses to my groomsmen and me, along with my father as well.

"The vicars's here so Edward you need to take your place and Rosalie will walk down first with Emmett; Angela will walk with Seth, Leah with Jacob and me with Jasper. I'm going to check up on the Bella she should be ready so _places_ people!" Alice clapped her hands and everyone hustled off immediately to take their places.

Alice and Rosalie grabbed a bewildered looking Charlie, probably towing him to where Bella was, he was wearing a suit Alice picked out for him and he looked very uncomfortable as he would pull at his sleeves or the collar constantly fidgeting, a habit Bella had picked up from him.

Walking into the back garden I saw rows of silver chairs and a white runner that would serve as the aisle which Bella would walk down towards me. Many of the seats were filled up there were only about forty guests as not everyone could make it on such short notice. My family were sitting on the right and Bella's family were sitting on the left, there was a lot of chattering going on as I took my place. My mother and father took their seats at the front, both of them giving me big smiles as they sat, my mother practically beaming with pride.

Alice poked her head out of the doors looking at everyone in their seats, checking her watch she motioned to someone behind her. Alice picked up a remote and after pressing a button Ave Maria started to play wafting through strategically placed speakers. Rosalie and Emmett walked down the aisle, Emmett whispered something in her ear and she grinned at him playfully. I shook my head, he just could help himself he had laid it on a bit thick but Rosalie loved the attention, plus she liked his accent and clearly he used it to his advantage. The melody of Ave Maria slowly builds as one by one the Bridesmaids and groomsmen slowly made their way up the aisle.

It felt as if everything was moving in slow motion, I wanted to speed it all up just so I could see Bella, it felt like I had waited hours, until the doors opened again and Bella appeared, gracefully walking with Charlie holding her arm. I softly gasped at the sight of Bella, the wedding dress she wore clung to her at the bust but then flared out gracefully, her hair was loosely curled and the top half was pinned up with tiny braids, the rest of her hair flowing over her right shoulder as she smiled widely at me. She was so gorgeous I could wait for her to be mine.

When she reached me I smiled so hard I thought my face might crack, the woman I loved was right here and I was going to marry her, this wonderful beautiful woman who choose _me_. I was ecstatic as Charlie placed her hand in my outstretched hand and he briefly held our hands together.

"You better look after my little girl, because if you don't I will _hunt you down_ " he spoke whilst smiling at me drawing out the words for maximum impact, talking through gritted teeth making his, threat all the more creepy and scary as hell.

"Dad!" Bella admonished handing her cava lily bouquet to Leah.

"You have my word, sir" I replied, nodding my head and placing a hand on my heart to try and convey how serious I am.

"Good, glad to hear it son" he clapped me on the back and went to take his seat next to Renee, who was crying already. Turning back to Bella and the vicar I nodded to signal that the vicar could now start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved" he began a hush falling over our guests "we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. Marriage was ordained by God in Eden and confirmed in Cana of Galilee by the presence of the Lord, and is declared by the Apostle Paul to be honourable among all men. On this occasion we begin by asking God's blessing on this marriage service"

Holding each other's hands as the service carried on I tried to memorise every detail of this day, the way the sun shone on Bella, bringing out the red in her hair and illuminating her flawless skin. As well as the way squeezed my hand lightly before letting go to get the ring from Alice or the way her lips curved as she spoke her vows to me.

"I Isabella Marie Swan, take thee Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give" her words were spoken confidently, like she had no doubt in her mind that this was what she wanted, she placed the ring on my finger and I did the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" I wasted no time placing a hand on her cheek, leaning in to capture her lips with mine. Hearing the cheering and claps from our families along with a wolf whistle from Jasper and Emmett, we reluctantly pulled apart a blush colouring Bella's cheeks.

Later on we moved the ceremony inside where tables and chairs had been laid out in the living room; they had moved the furniture elsewhere as a last minute change when the hotel venue had fell through. The room was completely different with the tables with cream covers and silver chairs, lily and cream roses adorning each table in silver vases and silver candlesticks. Waiters walked round with trays of champagne, offering them to all of the guests. At the far end of the room there was a long table set slightly apart from the others, on the other side of a small space cleared for a dance floor. The piano was there pulled forward out of its corner along with the hired band.

As we made our way inside, we were met with much congratulation and pulled into a lot of hugs and handshakes. We kept hold of each other's hand as we made our way to the dance floor, I waved my hand to the attention of Rosalie who was talking to Alice in hushed tones. She smiled when I got her attention, she pointed at the piano and I nodded.

Taking Bella by the hand I led her to the small space cleared for people to dance. Rosalie quickly made her way to the piano and I could see her talking to the hired band, taking a microphone from the lead singer, placing it by the piano and adjusting it to the right height. Bella lifted her head still holding my hand to peer at what Rosalie was doing.

"Ladies and gentlemen" announced Rosalie her voice going round the whole room "I would like to congratulate my friend Bella and her newlywed husband Edward. I have the pleasure of playing a song for their first dance, so everyone I'd like to give a hand to the new Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen!" cheers erupted from the room around us, as many congratulations were handed out as we walked on. At this Rosalie, raised her hands and started to play Luther Vandross' never too much, the singer of the band providing backup vocals for Rosalie's singing.

_I can't fool myself, I don't want nobody else to ever love me  
You are my shining star, my guiding light, my love fantasy  
There's not a minute, hour, day or night that I don't love you  
You're at the top of my list 'cause I'm always thinking of you_

Bella smiled knowingly to herself as, I placed my hand on her waist, taking her other hand in mine as we started to sway._  
_

_I still remember in the days when I scared to touch you  
How I spent my day dreaming planning how to say I love you  
You must have known that I had feelings deep enough to swim in  
That's when you opened up your heart and you told me to come in_

"This is the song that was playing on our first official date, I can't believe you remembered. It was over eight years ago"

"Yes it is, I remember every detail of that night all of the significant ones anyway. Like that blue sundress you wore" she wrapped her arms round my neck pulling me down to kiss her._  
_

_Oh, my love  
A thousand kisses from you is never too much  
I just don't wanna stop_

Oh, my love  
A million days in your arms is never too much  
I just don't wanna stop

Leaning her head on my chest she sighed contently. "I love you so much, Edward Cullen" I pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I love you too, Isabella Cullen"

_Too much, never too much, never too much, never too much_

Woke up today, looked at your picture just to get me started  
I called you up, but you weren't there and I was broken hearted  
Hung up the phone, can't be too late, the boss is so demanding'  
Opened the door up and to my surprise there you were standing'

"It didn't take much for you to make me fall head over heels in love with you. Once that happened I was hooked and now I couldn't let you go if I wanted to"

"Do you mean that figuratively or literally?" she quirked an eyebrow upwards, her mouth turning up into a beautifully radiant smile.

"A bit of both" I squeezed her lightly to emphasize my point, smiling back at her, as I twirled her round.

_Well, who needs to go to work to hustle for another dollar  
I'd rather be with you 'cause you make my heart scream and holler  
Love is a gamble and I'm so glad that I'm winning'  
We've come a long way and yet this is only the beginning'_

Oh, my love  
A thousand kisses from you is never too much  
(Never too much, never too much, never too much)  
I just don't wanna stop

We continued to dance, twirling, spinning laughing so caught up in one another, we did not have eyes for anyone else.

_Oh, my love  
A million days in your arms is never too much  
(Never too much, never too much, never too much)  
And I just don't wanna stop_

Oh, my love  
A thousand kisses from you is never  
(Never too much, never too much, never too much)  
I just don't wanna stop

Oh, my love  
A million days in your arms is never too much

We ran to the car a flurry of confetti falling over our heads, most of it landing in our hair. As Bella threw the wedding bouquet, over her shoulder Rosalie caught the flowers with ease, much to the chagrin of Emmett when she threw him a very meaningful look.

"Call us when you get there!" cried out mom as she kissed us on the cheeks.

"Have fun, love birds!" chirped Alice as she gathered us into a tight hug.

"Try to venture out the bedroom sometime!" boomed Emmett as he happily clapped me on the back, Bella blushing and hiding her face with her hands.

I laughed opening the door for Bella as Jasper and Jacob put our suitcases in the trunk. Bella didn't know where we were going so Alice had packed her suitcase for her; as I did not want ruin the surprise.

"Bye, everyone!" called out Bella waving out the window as I quickly started the engine of my Volvo and sped off, one hand on the steering wheel and one with Bella's hand clasped in mine, a ridiculously wide smile on my face. As Bella turned her head to look at me I saw she had the same goofy smirk on her face as well.

* * *

**A/N: so there was the wedding, I'm not too good at fluffy stuff but I hope you liked it.**

**This chapter was basically a filler but I guess the story needed it, plus I had to do the wedding sometime soon.**

**Thanks for reading, in the next chapter we get back to the heavy stuff as Alice prepares to go back to England.**

**Please take a couple of seconds to leave a review it is nice to hear what you all think, so that I can improve my writing in the future :) xx**


	11. Chapter XI

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own the words of Javan, nor do I own any of the characters of Twilight they all belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: sorry for the long wait this was a hard chapter to write as we now return to the Alice and Jasper drama! I rewrote it quite a few times and I'm still not a hundred percent happy with how this has turned out. I hope you all like it though!**

**I'd like to say hi to all of my readers that have reviewed; XxNonstoppSmilerxX, angeleyenc, petite-vampirette, Wink N Nodd, aurike, deltagirl74, AliceCullenSisters, EsmeAliceRose, WeAllWishStoriesWereTrue, luvEclipse and . Thank you to everyone who reviewed I love to hear what you all think (and the praise for my stories is very nice too!).**

**Thank you for continuing to read everyone! I love you all! :) xx**

**Chapter Eleven – An Illusion**

"Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion"  
~ **Javan** ~

Alice POV

**An hour ago I had waved off my best friend as she went on her honey moon. I only hope she has a better marriage than I did. Although my relationship with James was doomed from the start, how could I expect my marriage to work out when right from the start I knew that I did not love him? He was good to me and I know that once he had loved me, but I could never give him the love that he needed or he would not have resorted to cheating on me.**

**Sighing I picked up some plates taking them to the kitchen where Esme was putting away the leftovers, she had made more food than was needed as we had been expecting a few more guests. On my way to the kitchen I saw Emmett and Rosalie enter a guest room, the pair of them kissing each other frantically as they groped each other. I shook my head, he certainly did not waste any time.**

"**Alice just put the plates over there, once you've cleared them" she pointed to a box where the other plates were stacked. "Darren should be here in ten minutes to collect them" Darren was one of her employees he would take them back to the unit (essentially a big industrial kitchen where all of their foods were prepared), where they would be cleaned and stored away for the next function The Pink Shrimp would cater to.**

**Doing as directed I went back into the living room to see what was left to do the rest of the groomsmen where stacking the chairs to the sides as well as the tables ready for the rental company to pick up. As I walked in my heels clicking on the hardwood panelled floor, Jasper looked up as I entered him and Seth was folding away a table near the window.**

"**Have you seen Emmett, we could really use his help" said Seth as he moved on to the next table with Jasper.**

"I think he's skived off so he can _help_ Rose with something" I winked suggestively, as a look of awe came over Seth's face.

"How the hell does he do that, he's barely been here a week!" I shrugged walking past them to gather the centrepieces that were starting to wilt. Just then Seth's phone started to bleep, he read the text and smiled, typing a quick reply. "I, er, I have to go, something...important has come up" he cleared he throat and walked off before we could respond.

"What was that about?"

"I think he has a new girlfriend. At the fitting he mentioned a girl called Olivia" he raised an eyebrow chuckling lightly "looks like she already has him wrapped round her little finger"

"Looks like it" as a comfortable silence settled in, I helped him with the rest of the tables and it wasn't until we were finished that he spoke again.

"So I didn't see James, did he leave early or something?"

"No he left for London this morning, so he wasn't here" I spoke tonelessly, obviously alerting Jasper to the fact that something was wrong.

"Oh, any _particular_ reason?" I could clearly hear the unspoken question in his voice; did it have anything to do with him?

"Yes, I asked him to leave, because we're getting a, getting a divorce" clearly this was not what he was expecting, maybe an argument and a small falling out but not a divorce. He was silent for a moment and leaned against the window, slowly pulling out the pins in my hair letting my short hair fall around my shoulders in loose waves.

"_Really_? Why?" pulled off his suit jacket as well as loosening the matching tie and rolling up his sleeves as he scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion.

"I don't want to get into that now!" I snapped at him, as his questions got on my nerves. I felt another dull pain in my abdomen and out of a slowly forming habit got out my painkiller opting to up the dosage and take two. He was silent again as he simply looked at me putting the bottle of tablets back in my bag and swallowing the tablets closing my eyes and enjoying the rare moment of piece.

"Why do you keep taking those painkillers Alice?" I sighed opening my eyes as Jasper looked at me despondently, speaking quietly and slowly.

"Because I'm in pain" I spoke nonchalantly, purposely giving him a vague answer. The pain slowly ebbed away but it was still there nowadays it was taking longer for the pills to take effect I wonder if it meant they were not working for me anymore?

"Are you..._ill_?"

"Bloody hell, what is it with all the damn questions?"

"I'm worried about you. You're so diff-"

"Yeah well, eight years can do that to a girl!" he stepped closer and reached for my bag, taking it from my hands. "Hey!" I tried to grab it but he was too tall, opening it he immediately found what he was looking for, picking out the pill bottle, he read the label.

"These are really strong tablets Alice, I know from Edward that only terminally ill patients have these, so what are you hiding?" he sounded angry now like I had done something wrong.

"It is none of your business Jasper!"

"Yes it is, I _care_ for you" I shook my head giving up on trying to reach the bottle and leaning back.

"But you're not my boyfriend anymore. You can't control my life, tomorrow morning I'm leaving to go back home. It will be like before we won't contact each other and we'll go back to our lives"

"What if I _still_ want you in my life?" his question floored me.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it Alice? I _love_ you I've told you that before. When I kissed you the first time since you came back, I _know_ you felt it. He handing my bag and the medication back, sighing softly as he stood close running a hand along my cheek. "If you hadn't felt anything then you wouldn't have kissed me back. And what about when you were round mine? You could have left right away but you didn't you _stayed_ and now you're trying to say that's nothing?" I faked a blank expression.

"It _is_ nothing" _liar_ said my contradictory thoughts, I looked away as I spoke, I swallowed around a lump in my throat, placing my hand on Jasper's I lifted it away from my cheek taking a step away from him "like I said I'm leaving tomorrow, so it is probably for the best that we don't try and communicate with each other" speaking tonelessly I averted my eyes from his piercing heartbreaking gaze. His mouth was turned down into a frown his eyes were sharp and defiant as if he refused to believe what I was saying.

"Goodbye Jasper" I walked away feeling a strong sense of Déjà Vu as tears streaked my face.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

It was the morning after the wedding and I was packing the last of my things as my phone rang. Looking at the unfamiliar number I frowned but answered the phone.

"Hello is Alice Brandon there?" an unfamiliar female voice with a slight Liverpudlian accent spoke down the phone.

"Yes, speaking"

"I'm calling from West Middlesex hospital, we have your test results and we would like for you to arrange an appointment so the doctor can talk to you about the results"

"So is the test positive or negative?" my heart started to beat rapidly as I got closer to finding out what was wrong.

"I don't have the test results in front of me, so I cannot tell you that. My job is to arrange for a consultation"

"Okay then" I sighed I would have to wait just a little bit longer.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

An hour later there was a calm silence in the car apart from the low mumble of the radio, as Carlisle drove Emmett and me to the airport. Esme was sitting in the front passenger seat and me and Emmett were in the back of Carlisle's black Mercedes. I was looking out of the window whilst Emmett' eye's were glued to the small screen of his phone as he rapturously texted Rosalie.

"Thank you for having us Esme, it was a lovely wedding" Esme had definitely taken charge when the venue and the entertainment had fallen through if it wasn't for her I'm not sure there would have even been a wedding for Bella and Edward.

"Don't worry about it dear there's always a spare room if you want to come back again. Plus I never could have done it without you" I smiled and we all remained silent until we arrived at the airport, Carlisle helped us get our bags out and I hugged Esme promising to not leave to long too come back, knowing that I would not be coming back to Forks any time soon.

They walked with us to the check and then they said maybe they should be leaving. We said our goodbyes one more time and we went to see if our flight would be on time. Emmett was still madly texting when we went to a Starbucks to get a drink.

"You're going to end up with sore thumbs"

"Worth it" he replied barely looking away from his phone as it bleeped again. Sitting down next to him I quietly drank my cappuccino, looking at the screen above our heads to see when our plane would be boarding. I leaned back in my seat, trying to think of things that did not involve Jasper.

Like my new clothing line for men or my now hopefully empty house in Osterley, looking for a replacement for Victoria and a new advertising company to launch my new advertising campaign. Inevitably my thoughts went back to Jasper, how I would be in my bed alone without his arms round me as I drifted off to sleep, the comforting spicy apple smell of him.

And now I was imagining his voice calling out to me, it sounded so real but it couldn't be I told I did not love him, why would he be here now?

"Alice!" Jasper's voice called out frantically this time much louder as if he was nearer, definitely not a figment of my imagination. Emmett looked up quizzically looking for Jasper. I stood up turning my head to try and find him.

"Alice" this time his voice was relieved, turning round I saw him he was standing a couple of feet away from me, he was breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon.

The only thing I could think to say was; "did you not realise that we have fifteen minutes until our plane boards?" his shoulders slumped this was not what he wanted to hear.

"Now I do, I just, I had to ask you something before you left again"

"You came to ask me a question?" I don't know what I was expecting but this was not it. At this point Emmett had stood and was just watching the two of us, ready to say something when Jasper spoke first.

"Yes, I said that I loved you yesterday"

"I'm aware of that, I was there" I placed my hands on my hips, what was he getting at?

"You said it was nothing, but you never said you didn't love me either. Do you love me?" he spoke very slowly as if I was a mad woman who was at any minute going to jump off a building. Though I have to say with his calm voice and blue eyes he could probably do that as well. He was right I never said I didn't love him, mainly because I was afraid he'd see right through my lies. Because I realised I had never stopped loving him.

"It wouldn't work, I live in London and you h-"

"That's not what I asked" he spoke calmly a small smile forming on his face as he walked towards me, in a couple of strides he was right in front of me. He reached down and tenderly tilted my head up by the chin as he stared unblinkingly at me. He leaned down so that all I would have to do was tip my head back slightly and our lips would be touching. My heart was beating so wildly I feared he could hear it.

"I'll say it again. Alice I love you. I have loved you since I first met you at school and when you became my girlfriend, I loved you when you left me at that damn airport eight years ago. Alice, I love you still so what do you say?"

He looked at me hopefully, he knew me too well the reason I didn't say those words were because they were untrue and I would not only be lying to Jasper if I said them, but myself as well. There was silence between us as I thought about what to do.

"Um...guys? Sorry to interrupt but our planes about to board so we need to leave Alice" I pulled away reluctantly, sliding my hand into his.

"I love you" he smiled widely. "But I have to go"

"You don't have to leave" he held my hand firmly his tone almost pleasing his eyes watery.

"I wish I could stay, but I can't explain to myself why so I don't think you'd understand" I lifted my hand to his face, slowly stroking his cheek I leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheek, whispering into his ear "Goodbye Jasper"

I let him go and walked away again, not looking back at Jasper's pleading face.

**A/N: so...? I know it was a short one but in the next chapter we get to meet Victoria and James comes back. I'm sorry for the long wait everyone but I had so much college work.**

**Until next time please read and review and thanks for reading! :) xx**


	12. Chapter XII

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own the brilliant words of William Shakespeare.**

**A/N: hello everyone sorry for the long wait I was taking a break whilst on my half term holiday, hopefully this chapter will answer your questions shedding some light on why Alice left Jasper again. So thanks for reading and reviewing everyone enjoy! :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Tyrannous and Rough**

"Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof"

**~Romeo & Juliet, Act I, Scene I ~**

**Alice POV**

Sitting down in one of the waiting chairs I waited for my name to be called, my knee kept shaking nervously and I drummed my fingers against the side of the chair. Looking round the waiting room it was devoid of any colour. The walls were a light shade of grey and the floor was white with scuff marks and various spills, marking the floor. There was a small table to my left laden with old gossip magazines with ring marks on the covers from cups of coffee.

I was sitting in a pale green chair with numerous holes in it so that the stuffing was poking out of the side forlornly. Looking at a black and white portrait of a random woman but not really looking at it, I heard my phone ring interrupting my thoughts. Getting odd looks from the other people waiting, I quickly slid my phone out my pocket answering as soon as I could, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Alice? Hi"

"What the hell, do you want James?" I sighed speaking in a flat voice and ignoring the plump fake blonde sitting opposite me, who rudely pointed to the cell phones off sign, just above her head.

"I just got the divorce papers, are you bloody _serious_?"

"Yes I am, just sign them so this can _quick_ and _painless_"

"But I _love_ you and I'm willing to _forget_ this and we can start again"

"Really?" I spoke with false enthusiasm "how _very_ big of you James. Shame you didn't know that _before_ hand, sign the damn papers. I want nothing more to do with you, so stop calling and. Leave. Me. Alone." Hanging up I ran a shaky hand through my hair, pulling it back off my face. Closing my eyes I leaned back in the chair resting my head against the wall I tried to clear my mind so I could have a moment's peace.

Hearing the footsteps of people passing and a clock just above my head ticking loudly I concentrated on the ticking, counting the seconds and the minutes as I waited.

"Alice Brandon?" called a cheery red headed nurse, standing up slowly I nervously bit my lip, wordlessly walking to the nurse who led me to a room and it was a standard looking room with no touch of human life. The walls were blank and painted in what was supposed to be a calming green but just looked a bit sickening.

There was a small window opposite the door with the blinds wide open a desk with a computer on it was front of the window, a chair on either side of the desk. There was a woman of average height and size with mousy brown hair that fell to the shoulders limply, she had thin oval shaped glasses perched right at the end of her nose her lips pursed as she stood to greet me.

"Hello Ms Brandon, I am doctor Katherine Travena, please sit" I took a seat crossing my legs and dropping my bag to the floor "Well we have the results here from the blood count and the upper endoscopy"

"And...?"

"And it appears that we have found some abnormal tissue in the lining of your stomach"

"So what does that mean?"

"We would need to run some more tests but it looks like you may have stomach cancer" it hit me like a ton of bricks, stomach cancer that was what had been troubling me. I shook my head in disbelief staring at the floor as I spoke.

"Is it curable?"

"We need to run more tests-"

"Is it curable? I don't want to hear about more tests, in your opinion _can I survive_ this?" I lifted my head uncrossing my legs as she paused for a moment, before pushing her chair back slightly.

"in my professional opinion...no. From the tests we have done it looks like the cancer has started to spread" he frowned and I felt my heart drop. Started to spread, cancer? It sounded like some bizarre nightmare, you hear about but you never expect it to happen to you.

"Okay"

"I still think we should do some more tests to see what stage you are at and if it is treatable" I simply nodded impassively the word _cancer_ repeating over and over in my mind, I could not think of anything else.

I walked out of there in a cloud of disbelief, but I knew it was true what else could it be?

As I got to my car I got into the front seat, shutting the door slowly I leaned my head on the steering wheel closing my eyes. I listened to cars passing by, people talking and walking the beat of my own heart, _cancer, cancer, cancer..._

Tears leaked out of my closed eyes rolling down my cheeks, opening my eyes I leaned back my hands on the top of the steering wheel. With a surge of anger I slammed my palms against the steering wheel hard, more tears streaking my face.

"Why! Why! Haven't I been through enough?" wiping away my tears hastily, I paused, talking to no one in particular "My parents, Jasper and my husband what the else do you fucking want from me!" my body slumped against my seat, sobs wracked my body violently as I drowned in my own pity.

As my phone started to ring I saw that my personal assistant Jessica was calling me. "Hello"

"Hi Alice, I just wanted to know when you might be coming back to the office, because Melisa needs to run though the mock up for the magazine before it goes to print tomorrow"

"Tell her to drop it off at my house; I'm taking a personal day so clear my schedule"

"But Ali-"

"Just do it Jessica" hanging up before she could protest again I slumped again the wheel, my tears drying on my cheeks.

**

* * *

**

Two days later...

"I have Mr James Donnelly as well as Now magazine on the line, the magazine wants an interview on your spilt with your husband, _should_ I put them through?" I shuffled round some designs as she put a coffee on the desk.

"Tell them I am unavailable for comment tell that to any other magazines that call" pausing I put down my pen, sighing as I do so "put James through" Taking a deep breath I pick up the phone as Jessica walked out of my office again, these talks with James were taxing to say the least, but if I didn't talk to him now then he would call again and again annoying me and my PA.

"Hello James signed the papers yet?"

"How about dinner, we can talk about this find a solution, _please_ Alice?"

"I have already found a solution and it does not require you. _Sign_ _the_ _papers_ and stop harassing me"

"You keep saying that but you _always_ answer the ph-" he was cut off when I unceremoniously hung up slamming the phone onto the desk.

Turning my attention to the designs in front of me I suddenly realised something every single design was red; red bags, dresses, shoes and belts and it was a particular shade of scarlet a colour that looked like the colour of blood.

Breathing heavily I ripped them all up scrunching and tearing till nothing was left but scraps of paper with dark red. Abruptly standing I grabbed the waste basket by the side of my desk and swept all of the bits of paper into it. Deciding that I needed a walk I disregarded that idea when I remembered I had a meeting in five minutes, running a hand through my hair I walked through to my personal bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I smoothed down my hair in its usual spiky style, turning my head to the side I got out my make up bad and attempted to conceal the dark circles under my eyes and add some colour to my cheeks. When satisfied I took a step back and pulled at the bottom of my short sleeve silk pale pink blouse, smoothing out any creases in the black pencil skirt and adjusting the silver chains round my neck and wrist.

Hearing a knock at the door, Jessica peeked round the door, as I walked back in.

"Alice the meeting with is about to begin" I had to pick a new advertising company, so several companies had come over to pitch their ideas to me, to try and secure the contract which could be worth £46 million. So it was understandable why many companies wanted to be able to get the contract.

"Right, thank you Jessica, who is the first company?" I exited my office with Jessica walking to the conference room.

"Sparks Advertising, owned by Laurent Moreau" we arrived at the lift and Jessica pressed the button for the eighth floor.

"Okay, how many other companies's?"

"_Three_ more, Meadow Advertising run by Janet Dean, Galaxy run by Riley Thomson and Eclipse Advertising run by Bree Piaget" we exited the lift walking along the corridor.

"This should be fun"

She scuttled in front of me opening the door and handing me a clear folder with the details of each company. I was five minutes late but everyone was waiting for me, not commenting on when I had arrived. Seating myself I motioned for Jessica to start the meeting. Just as she was about to speak there was a shy rap at the door and Jessica's assistant Sarah, peeked her head round the door.

"Um...Mrs Brandon I have a James Donnelly on the line...as well as a Jasper Whitlock on the phone, they both wish to speak to you" she stuttered nervously as everyone in the room turned around to look at her, standing up I walked to her.

"Can't you see I'm in a meeting right now? Tell them to call back later" I hissed glaring at the young girl.

"I did, but they keep calling insisting that it is important"

"It can wait a while, go tell them to call later" she frowned worriedly, before nodding and scurrying back to her desk. I turned to Jessica and took my seat again.

"Well if you could all direct your attention to the board Mr Laurent Moreau will begin his advertising campaign" a smartly dressed man stood up with dreadlocks pulled off his face, he looked stoic as he motioned to his assistant to begin the presentation and the lights were switched off

The image of a woman sitting at a bar appeared on the screen, she was wearing a slinky dark green dress from my line along with a simply necklace and earrings and bracelets piled on her arms she looked so thin you could see her ribs before it could go any farther I stood up. The assistant stopped the ad, switching on the lights.

"Is there a problem, Mrs Brandon?" Laurent said in a lilting French accent, speaking for the first time.

"Yes there is" smiling I pointed to where the image was frozen, the woman back to the camera. "This woman looks _unhealthy_, her ribs are sticking out this is _not_ the image I want to sent out to my customers that you need to be a size _zero_ to wear beautiful clothes. That is _not_ why I started this company" I slapped my hand on the table for emphasis, no one interrupted my tirade. "The point is that you can find something for _whatever_ _your_ _shape, size or height_ that you can _feel_ _beautiful_ _without_ _having_ _to_ _change_ anything about _yourself_"

"But most companies and designers use models this size"

"I don't care what other companies do; I'm saying I _don't_ want that. If there is a model this size in any other campaign then you might as well _just_ leave now" no one moved from their seats. Turning back to face Laurent I held out my hand. "It was a _pleasure_ meeting you Mr Moreau, but I'm afraid that Pixie Fashions will _not_ be working with your company" ignoring my outstretched hand he stood up angrily, muttering something in French under his breath, before leaving with his assistant struggling to keep up with him.

"Well that went well, whose next?" I turned to Jessica who was about to introduce the next company, when there was a loud knock on the door and Jessica looked very annoyed having been interrupted again. This time it was one of the doormen at the front of the building. His name was Paul and he was a tall, young man with a fiancée and a child on the way, he had long black hair gathered at the nape of his neck loosely as well as deep russet coloured skin.

"Mrs Brandon there is a man here who demands to see you, a Jasper Whitlock"

"He is here?"

"He wishes to speak with you, says it is important" sighing I shook my head, Jasper had been calling nonstop since I landed, and now he had followed me back to London what would he do next?

"I am sorry ladies and gentlemen I am going to have to reschedule this meeting, please arrange another appointment with my assistant Jessica" I rushed to get the words out before I was bombarded with questions. Walking out side I told Paul to let him in and send him to my office, as he walked to the stairs I got the lift back up to my office.

Fifteen minutes later I heard a sharp knock opening the door I saw Jasper standing there, he looked very tired with his hair askew, he was most probably jet lagged. He wore a dark blue sweater that brought out the colour of his eyes and loose black jeans that hung low on his hips, his blonde curls were gently sweeping over his eyes as he smiled at me.

"Hi Alice"

"Hello Jasper, when did you get here?" I blurted out as I walked round the desk to sit down.

"Three in the morning"

"Oh" he sat down opposite me, his face suddenly turning serious.

"Bella told me what happened" I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking he was talking about the test I had a couple of days ago.

"I only found out two days ago"

"What?" he frowned confused. "I was talking about _James_; you found out before the wedding, _what_ are you talking about?"

"Oh, the same thing I was just mistaken" I stood up turning round and looking out of the window.

"You're lying, don't you think I _know_ _you_ well enough to know when you're lying? What are you _hiding_ Alice?"

"_Nothing_" he was silent for a moment, feeling the familiar ache in my abdomen I turned round reaching for my bag I had carelessly thrown on my desk. Rooting through the bag I found the pill bottle, before I could open it, Jasper snapped it up.

"_Hey_!"

"It's to do with _this_ isn't it, so if you're not ill, what is it are you a _druggie_ now?" anger flared in his eyes as he angled his body so I couldn't reach for it.

"No I'm _not_!"

"Then what the _hell_ is it? You were acting strange when you first arrived in Forks and then that night when you were round my apartment. You told me all about your marriage and then you _avoid_ me like the plague, like it never even _happened_!" I stopped trying to get the pill bottle and threw my hands up in desperation as I sat back down.

"Why are you here? If I avoided you why the hell are you here?"

"Because, when I said that I loved you, you just _looked_ at me and for a moment, _one_ _moment_ I saw something flicker in your eyes, something that said you loved me too" pushing back his hair off his head roughly he stopped letting out a dark laugh, with no humour. "But you said you loved me but left me again" looking away he dropped the pills on to the desk, ignoring the pain the pills rolled off the side of the desk landing in the wastebasket.

"Why would you want to be with someone that lies Jasper, someone that can't face the truth not even to herself? I do love you but I'm not right for you Jasper, you never should have broken up with Tanya"

"I never broke up with her"

"What?"

"She broke up with me" he sat down and leaned forward looking down at the floor. "When she saw how I was when you came back, she realised I was in love with you even though I couldn't admit it to myself"

He stood up walking round the desk and placing both of his hands on the arms of my chair turning it round so I was facing him. Leaned so his mouths was only inches away from my ear breathing out slowly his warm breath on my neck and ear sent shivers down my spine.

"Tell me you don't feel that, that feeling when your close. Like your heart's speeding up yet slowing down at the same time, like everything is in slow motion, because that's the way I feel when I'm near you" he took my right hand placing it on his chest so I could feel the beat of his heart. Keeping his hand on mine with his free hand he placed it on my cheeks caressing it slowly as he moved his head lower so our lips were almost touching. My eyes fluttering closed, my heart picked up its pace my breath coming in laboured pants as he finally pressed his lips to mine.

It was soft at first, but my hand fisted his shirt pulling him closer to me, pressing his lips to mine with more fervour. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip seeking entrance which I gladly gave him, hearing his sexy guttural moan as I swirled my tongue with his. Hearing the moan that came from my mouth as he pulled me up crushing body to, mine I stopped breaking away suddenly.

"We can't do this" I slowly peeled myself off him, as he looked at me forlornly.

"Why not, what is so wrong about it?"

"I can't be with you because...I'm dying?" his face went blank and he held on to my wrist still.

"What?"

"I have cancer"

**

* * *

**

A/N: dun dun dun!

**I actually have nothing to say, that's a first.**

**Well thank you all for reading.**

**Bye bye, until next time :) xx**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own the brilliant words of William Shakespeare.**

**A/N: I just took a look at how many views this story has got and there is no other word for it I am **_**flabbergasted**_**, 3,080 views since I posted my first chapter! **

**This is my first proper story so I am so elated at the amount of positive feedback and views I've gotten so thank you everyone! xx :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Speak Again**

"Nothing can come of nothing: speak again."

**~ William Shakespeare's King Lear, Scene I, Act I ~**

**

* * *

**

Jasper's POV

_Cancer. Did I hear that right or am I too jet lagged? Cancer. Cancer. Cancer._

"Jasper? Did you hear me?" I nodded numbly, looking at her with my brow furrowed as she looks at me with her beautiful green eyes; yes I heard I wish I had heard wrong but there it is.

"Cancer?" I said my voice breaking in disbelief "how long have you known?" she bit her lip, her eyes looking round the room nervously.

"For two days, the doctors suspected it might be cancer...w-when they took my baby out and found a...Abnormality in the lining of my abdomen" her voice was shaky but she barely faltered, that must mean during the whole time at the wedding she knew or thought she did. Whoa, it was hard to wrap my head around but I looked away momentarily sitting back down, before turning to her again. "I have cancer Jasper, stomach cancer" she said it like she too was still trying to get her head round the thought.

"It is treatable, right?" I looked beseechingly into her eyes searching for that spark of hope for anything that might make this better. She looked down at her hands, her fingers drumming against her knees for a few seconds before sitting down and speaking.

"It could be, but it's not likely. It's in stage three, it was caught very late" I placed my hand on my forehead leaning on it as my elbow was resting on the arm rest of the chair I was sitting in.

"So that means..."

"That I could die? Yes"

"Alice...I...it doesn't change how I feel about you" she closed her eyes, a small tear rolling down her cheek, I was shocked I had only ever seen Alice cry once, I had seen her close to tears a few times, but the last time I saw her cry was at the funeral of her parents. She had cried so much I had feared for dehydration.

"It _also_ doesn't change the fact that _someday_ soon, _very_ soon I will _die_. I wouldn't be able to have a normal life Jasper. I would be very ill and you deserve someone who can give you _so_ much _more_ than just her dying days"

"I don't _want_ anyone else, _even_ if we only have a short time together, I want that with _you_. I love _you_, don't you get that _nothing_ you can say will scare me off"

"I'm not trying to scare you off, I just want you to understand" I stood up angrily, leaning over the desk to face her.

"Understand what? What is there to understand _I. Love. You_. Alice. I'm not going to stop loving just because you're ill I am going to stand by you, right until the bloody end!" I slammed my hands on the desk, in frustration.

She was very silent; she just sat there looking at me imploringly her emerald eyes watering as another tear rolled down her cheek. Sighing I kneeled in front of her, taking her small face in my hands and wiping away her tears with the pads of my thumbs. I placed a small kiss on her cheek, as a sob wracked through her small body, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to _do_, Jasper" she choked out between sobs.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here for you" I wrapped my arms round her tiny frame to try and soothe her, I slowly lifted her up and sitting in the chair so she was in my lap, cradled against my chest.

"I'm scared, I'm _so_ scared and I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this!"

"Of course you can, when you left Forks you were _barely_ a teenager but look at what you've done" wiping more tears away I held her tightly kissing the top of her head "you have a thriving company and you did that all by _yourself_, so you can cope with this and this time you won't be alone" she shook her head.

"_No_, when I first started the company I was fresh of University and I couldn't get a job. I thought it would be easy but I was _wrong_. Within only a few months I was in debt, I was about to be kicked of my flat when Victoria came to me" Victoria that was the woman that abused her trust I felt Alice stiffen when she said her name and I gentle stroked her back as she continued. "we went to the same Uni she did business management so she was pretty good when it came to that part of the business"

"What else happened?"

"She had money, she was a trust fund child and she saw me as a good investment" she sat up straighter looking down at the floor "she handled the business and the money and I worked on the creative side we had our thing and we got along _pretty_ well."

"She could be a little bossy but after a year it paid off and we started to expand and after that the company _really_ took off. She stayed behind the scenes so it was always me going to the swish _parties_ and meeting the _celebrities_ I had _all_ _I_ _wanted_ because of _her_"

"It was _you're_ dream, you're the one who's _name_ is fronting this company, it's your _designs_, your _work_ she just footed the bill for a while!" Standing up she turned round giving me a pointed look.

"Jasper _without_ her, I'm not sure that I would even have gotten _this_ _far_" she picked up a magazine on the desk, showing me her picture on the front cover of a glossy fashion magazine "she set up all the _interviews_, the _publicity_, the _shows_ _everything_! This company and _all_ the money _I_ have...is because of the _bitch_ that cheated with my husband!" she waved the magazine angrily before slapping it on the desk and letting out a dark chuckle "and you know what else? _she_ is the one that picked James advertising company, I _never_ would have met James if I _never_ met _her_" rubbing her temples she walked round the desk to the other side, picking up her office phone, wiping away the last of her tears before she spoke.

"Hello, Jessica...yes I know, I want you to clear my schedule for today" she waited for a reply.

"No...That's fine, I'll call if I need anything" hanging up, she took a breath and stood a little straighter, thrusting her chin up so she alluded confidence. It was as if she was changing before my eyes, apart from the slight puffiness of her eyes you never would have been able to guess she had been crying...or that she had terminal cancer.

"So...what now?" looking at her designer Gucci watch she took my hand hoisting me out of the chair. Leaning very close her lips were very close to mine, she wrapped her arms round my neck pulling my head level with hers. Parting her lips she leaned in so our foreheads were touching, her sweet breath washed over me. She looked at me with heavy lidded eyes and she looked as if she was about to kiss me. My breath caught as I placed my hands on her hips.

"How about lunch?" smiling at her I nodded my head.

"Sounds great" sending a small smile my way, she grabbed my hand leading me out of her office

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Whoa" I said letting out a low whistle as I walked into Alice's house. It wasn't it was big it was just very expensive looking as well. The ground floor had a large kitchen/breakfast room, dining room and study, furnished with silver lamps and plush leather sofas. The study was virtually empty with only a desk, computer and a tall bookshelf with hardly any books.

"Take a look round, I'm going to put the food out and get us some drinks"

"Sure"

The lower ground floor had a utility area and was used for a studio, with a few mannequins and unfinished dress scattered round in organised chaos. There is a magnificent first floor drawing room with the wonderful view of a church to the front, and views over Kew Gardens to the rear, in this room there was a whole wall lined with pictures and various achievements of Alice's.

There were pictures of her with various celebrities at premiers and other high class functions, as well as a few framed certificates awarding Alice with being woman of the year in 2008. As well as one from an English breast cancer charity, thanking her for the generous donation of £250,000.

On the top floor there was a master bedroom and a modern bathroom on the same floor. On the top two floors there were two double bedrooms in addition to a second bathroom. There was also a quaint little back garden with a little pond and stone steps leading to a traditional iron wrought table with two matching chairs, a wooden pergola laced with hanging ivy and delicate white flowers was overhead giving the feel of privacy.

Walking into the kitchen, Alice was plating the fish and chips we had gotten from a local shop. Motioning for me to sit I took the plate and the offered can of cherry cola, sitting opposite her at the dining table.

Watching Alice pour some mushy green stuff on her place I wrinkled my nose. "What's _that_?" seeing my expression she let out a little giggle.

"It's mushy peas"

"_Mushy_ peas?" I said in disgust, scrunching up my nose "sounds kind of _gross_"

"It's not, it is actually _really_ nice. I had the same reaction when Emmett first introduced me to it, but it's good, _trust_ me" leaning over the table she scooped some onto my plate and I tentatively dipped a chip into it, taking a small bite I was pleasantly surprised.

"_See_, I told you" chimed Alice when she saw the expression on my face change from disgust to pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it's not _that_ bad" she just smiled a little and we continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

"How long are you staying for?" asked Alice as we walked down the river and under the bridge, it was nice with various random people hustling about. London was different to Forks with the sun shining and the swans and ducks walking along side the river, as a group of ducks took off into the water. There was still a chill to the air but it was pleasant, our arms swinging beside each other I had to resist the urge to grab her hand in mine.

"About three days, I have work to get back to"

"Okay" she sounded slightly disappointed, though she wouldn't admit it. There was a silence between us, it was slightly uncomfortable as Alice looked away her eyes wandering from the ducks to the trees on the other side of the river and the innocent people milling around. Her eyes were looking everywhere, apart from at me. "Where are you staying?" she looked down her hands thrust into the pockets of her icy silver trench coat.

"St. Ermine's Hotel in central London"

"Posh" she nodded her approval,

"Yeah, it's _quite_ nice"

"You could always stay round mine. I have a spare bedroom and now that James is gone it's kind of..._lonely_" she still wasn't looking at me but I could hear the desolation in her voice, I felt a surge of anger towards that scumbag that did this to her. How dare he? I clenched my fists shaking my head irately.

She had cancer and she found out her husband was cheating on her, what kind of _man_, what kind of _husband_ did that to her. Had she not been through _enough_? First her _parents_, three _miscarriages_, _cancer_ and now her husband _cheating_?...she deserved _so_ much more than that.

"Okay then that sounds good"

"Great" she sounded slightly more light hearted, much more like the Alice I knew eight years ago. Turning her head she smiled at me, boldly linking arms with me, her tiny frame leaning against me as we started to walk back.

Ten minutes later we were outside of her house again when, she tensed up beside me, turning to look at what she was looking I saw James walking up the road towards us. She did what she had earlier in her office, trying to compose herself she schooled her features to calm and cool, straightening her back she released my arm as _he_ walked towards her unsmiling.

"Hello James"

"You didn't answer any of my calls" he replied curtly, ignoring me as I remained standing very close to Alice. He looked very rough compared to the last time I met him, his jaw was unshaven and instead of the usual suit and tie that he wore, he had ragged jeans and a rumpled black t-shirt on. His eyes were vaguely bloodshot and his hair sticking up at the back as if her had fallen asleep in an odd angle, like on a bar top after having one too many.

"_Unless_ you've signed the papers, we have no reason to talk" she clenched her jaw her hands curling into fists at her sides. He chooses this moment to look at me accusingly, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Is _he_ the reason you want a divorce?" she scoffed at his remark. He took a shaky step forward which confirmed what I had originally thought.

"_No_ the reason I want a divorce is because, you slept with my business partner!" she threw her arms up exasperatedly, taking a step closer to crossly shove him back. He was forced a step back not because she was strong, he was simply taken by surprise. "Jasper could you give us a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be watching" I directed this remark to James, glaring at his as Alice passed me the keys, from her jacket pocket.

"Thanks" as soon I was inside they continued talking and I stood by the window looking at them, I could only hear snippets and see that she was getting very stressed as I could see her waving her arms about every so often pointing a finger at him in an accusatory way.

"No..._don't_ want to hear it James..._my_ fault!...not a chance...no it's _not_!"

"Alice...it was _over_...meant _nothing_...Alice _please_!...it's _him_ isn't it?"

I could see his face which turned pleading and downright pathetic at he looked down at her, trying to convince her not to get a divorce.

After a few minutes of arguing, Alice shook her head wearily and told him to leave; he could speak to her solicitor from now on. He argued feebly but she was already walking away, opening the door for her I swung my arm round her protectively. Sending me a look that could kill were it possible, he reluctantly turned around and walked away unsteadily his head hanging low.

As we went inside Alice began to breathe shakily, she tried to take deep breaths to steady her but it was not working, her hand went to clutch her abdomen as her legs wobbled. She let out a whimper as her face contorted in agony.

"Alice!" as her legs gave out, I grabbed her so we were in an awkward position, standing up I lifted her in my arms bridal style. She moaned as her eyes fluttered closed, this was more than just pain she was in real agony.

"Alice tell me what to do! Keep your eyes open Alice!" but it was like she couldn't hear me her eyes were screwed shut and she began to write in my arms as if to try and relieve the pain. I took her into the front room, depositing her on the sofa as she moaned loudly.

Rushing to get Alice's phone out of the side pocket of her handbag, I tried to remember the number for an ambulance in London, quickly dialling the number taping my foot as I heard the ring tone.

As I got though I talked in such a rush the operator had to ask me to repeat what I said. After much too long they said the ambulance was on their way and I should try and get her to open her eyes.

Dropping the phone on the table, I knelt down so I was eye level with her. "Alice, darlin' can you open your eyes for me?" I stroked her cheek but all she did was clutch her stomach more tightly.

"C'mon on Alice I just _need_ you to _look_ at me"

"can't...hurts...too...much" I could the effort it was taking her to try and talk, so I went back to stroking her head, making soothing sounds and impatiently jiggling my knee, until the paramedics arrived fifteen minutes later.

Holding her hand the entire time, I felt desolate and so useless, there wasn't anything I could for her and if I could I would have switched places with her in a heartbeat.

When we arrived at the hospital I was told, rather ordered to sit in the waiting area I thought about who I should call. I still had Alice's phone with me I had stuffed it in my pocket when we got into the ambulance. Looking through her contacts, I quickly found Emmett's number near the beginning and pressed the green button to call him.

After only a couple of rings he picked up. "Hi Alice" he said cheerily, unaware of what was happening.

"It's not Alice, Emmett its Jasper"

"I thought you were in Forks, what you doing with Alice's phone?" Any trace of joking was gone he was worried and very suspicious now.

"I'm at the hospital with Alice, she had some serious pains in her stomach I think it's the cancer"

"Which hospital? I'm on my way now" his tone held authority and I wasted no time telling him where we were, hanging up after he said he'd be there in twenty minutes.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

After almost two hours of waiting we were finally allowed to see Alice, it turns out the only people she told was Emmet and Bella. None of her family knew, I was standing in the waiting room with Alice's aunt, uncle and her three cousins Emmett included as the doctor filled us in on Alice's condition.

"With stomach cancer it is very hard to treat; she is in the third stage, so there is a slight chance she could survive"

"Do many people survive?" asked her aunt a slight woman much like Alice with green eyes, but with long dark brown hair scraped back in a messy bun and laughter lines etched on her face.

"The survival rate for her kind of condition, is about 20%" she gasped and leaned against her husband as a tear leaked out of her eyes, her daughters said nothing frowning deeply and Emmett had his head in his hands, his massive shoulders hunched in despair.

I let them go see Alice as I remained in the waiting room after a few minutes; Emmett came in and looked at me silently for a few moments.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"I love her" I stated as I fiddled with Alice's phone turning it over in my hands.

"I gathered that when you followed her to the airport"

"Then why ask?"

"To make sure" he sat opposite me, sighing as he rubbed his left eye "she's been through a lot of crap, when she first arrived here in London she was miserable. She barely talked to anyone, after a while we became close and she started to like it here but she was never happier then when she was talking about her life in Forks with you" I closed my eyes leaning my head back so it was resting on the wall behind me.

He was talking about her like she was going to die any time soon, or as if she already had. I did not like it one bit.

"I think _you're_ the main reason she never went back before, as well as the reason she went back for the wedding"

"_Sometimes_ I don't think so"

"She _always_ loved you, she still does"

"But she _never_ responded to any of my _letters_ or _emails_ or _phone_ _calls_!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"She was _trying_ to give you a clean break so it would be easier for the _both_ of you, guess she was wrong. She tried to do it for you though, whatever she did she had the _right_ intentions" I sighed in defeat he was right.

"She wants to see you" nodding I stood up wordlessly walking to the room where she was leaving Emmett behind, the rest of her family were not there and Alice was looking towards the door a blank look on her face until she saw me. She tried to smile but it looked very weak.

"Hey" she tried to sit up and then titled her head towards the empty chair next to her. She wasn't hooked up to any machine but she was in a drab hospital gown and her hair was clipped back.

"Hi feeling better?"

"Now I'm pumped full of drugs I can't even feel my legs" she smiled at her weak attempt at humour. I smiled back taking one of her hands in mine flipping her hand over and bringing it to my lips laying a small kiss on the palm of her hand.

"What did the doctor say?"

"That they should start the treatment soon, so I can have the best chance of beating this" nodding I leaned forward in my chair still holding on to her hand. "But what about you, you look very tired" she turned over so she was on her side facing me, leaning towards me, with her free hand she gently traced the circles under my eyes.

"I'm _fine_; it's _you_ I'm worried about" I grabbed her hand kissing each one of her fingers.

"You've had a lot sprung up on you today; I've had a while to deal with this"

"_Honestly_ Alice I'm fine _stop_ _worrying_ about me" she frowned her eyebrows scrunching up.

"You know you can _always_ walk out of that door, if you left now I _wouldn't_ blame you" I let go of her hand and stood up abruptly, Alice looked startled as I pushed the chair back and started to pace at the foot of her bed.

"Why are you doing this?" she didn't respond "I told you I am going to stay with you no matter what and you keep trying get me to leave. It's like you don't want me here" she mumbled something I could hear. "What?"

"I _do_ want you, I _want_ you here but I _don't_ want you to have to see me _die_" her voice cracked towards the end and she sniffed gently, blinking to try and stem her tears.

"You're not going to die, it is _treatable_" she sat up looking at me intently.

"I've looked it up Jasper I have a 20% survival rate and even if it is treated there is a _chance_ it _could_ come back"

"That applies to other people, _not_ you. You're stronger than that I know you _fight_ this" at that statement she smiled at me getting out of the bed, she walked to me standing in front of me so I stopped pacing.

"I _love_ you for caring so much but even I, no matter _how_ strong, have to face the fact that is _extremely_ unlikely that the treatment will cure me" a tear rolled down her cheek, but she kept on talking "I _wish_ it were that easy to fight this, but I don't think I have it in me, no wait I'm not finished" she held up a hand as I had opened my mouth to interrupt.

"And I don't want you to _waste_ your life looking after me, because that's _all_ it would be"

"That would be _enough_, as long as I could fall asleep next to you and wake up with you by my side. Have _you_ in my life that would be better than _nothing_" I wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her towards me. "Because I have _tried_ to live without you in my life and that did _not_ go so well for me"

Leaning away from her, I lowered my head and captured her lips with mine. She pressed her lips to mine immediately; one of her hands wrapped round my neck the other on my cheek as I tried to show her just how much I loved her.

Breaking away she leaned her forehead to mine and only said three words. "I love you" before kissing me again.

* * *

**A/N: I have researched her condition but I think I may have gotten some aspects of it wrong if there any mistakes in my medical knowledge I apologize for that.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the character they all belong to SM, nor do I own the words of William Shakespeare.**

**A/N: I shall try keep this short and sweet, I never imagined this story would get so much response! I love the fact that a lot of you really sympathise with Alice and don't want her to suffer. Even though she is a slightly different Alice a lot of you were rooting for to survive, so thanks for continuing to stay with me.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Sleep**

"As I foretold you, were all spirits, and

Are melted into air, into thin air:

And like the baseless fabric of this vision,

The cloud-capp'd tow'rs, the gorgeous palaces,

The solemn temples, the great globe itself,

Yea, all which it inherit, shall dissolve,

And, like this insubstantial pageant faded,

Leave not a rack behind. We are such stuff

As dreams are made on; and our little life

Is rounded with a sleep"

**~ William Shakespeare's The Tempest Act V, scene I ~**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Holding Jasper's hand on the way home in Emmett's jeep, I leaned back turning my head to face Jasper. Our hands intertwined I felt a kind of peace wash over me, I had made a decision ad I was going to stick to it. Smiling at me Jasper lifted my hand bringing it to his lips as he kissed the back of my hand.

Smiling back I lightly squeezed his hand in response, as he reached over and cupped my cheek continuing to smile calmly at me. A few minutes later and we arrived back at my home. Jasper only released my hand so he could get out of Emmet's car and turned around offering his hand so I could safely hop out of the jeep.

I was back home, for now. I was to start treatment as soon as possible which would be in a couple of day's time. So for now I was back in the comfort of my own home until the treatment started and I was in and out of hospital.

"Emmett do you want to come in for a while ad have a tea or coffee?"

"I can't Alice; I have to go back to the school"

"Okay then, another time?"

"Sure, Ali" kissing me on the cheek he hugged me briefly then turning to Jasper and shaking his hand before getting back into his car and driving off.

Turning away from the drive me and Jasper walked into the house, our hands still intertwined. We walked inside and I lead him into the kitchen where I started to make hot chocolate as he sat on a stool nearby.

"You said you're only here for three days right?"

"Yes, I think I might extend my stay" the smile from his face was gone his expression turned thoughtful. "But only if you want me here though"

"I do" handing him a cup I continued to stir my own "want you here that is"

"Well that's good, because I'd like to stay" he smiled again sipping his drink.

"But how is this going to work?" I put down my cup pausing for a moment "your home, work and friends are all back in Forks. And my whole life is here"

"I will go back to Forks and sell the apartment I'm pretty sure I can get a job here and as for my friends I have you and Emmett anyone else is just a phone call away" he put down his drink and stood up walking towards me he embraced me my head on his lean chest, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Is this not happening a little too..._suddenly_?"

"Alice it is not as if we are strangers, we've known each other for over nine years. It'll be alright" it felt so nice to hear him say those reassuring words, _it'll be alright_. He gave me hope, something I hadn't felt in a while.

Leaning back I trailed a finger down his chest to his abs and he leaned down to kiss my cheeks, forehead and nose purposely missing my lips. Peppering my face with kisses I laughed as his hands trailed down my sides hitting my ticklish spot.

Purposely tailing his hands down my sides again I laughed harder, smiling devilishly at me, he started tickling me relentlessly.

"Stop it" I gasped out, my cheeks hurting form laughter.

"Hmm, I probably should...doesn't mean I will though" squirming I ran away and he chased me through the kitchen into the front room and up the stairs. Giggling as he tried to grab me I darted into my bedroom, hiding behind the door waiting for him to come in.

"_Ali_, where are you?" he called out in a sing song voice. When he was standing in front of the bed he turned and saw me, I ran and jumped on him, surprising him as he fell on to the bed. "Hey!" laughing we landed on the bed, with straddling him in a compromising position.

"Gotcha" placing my hands on his shoulders I pinned him to the bed, I knew that if he so desired he could easily flip me over, but he didn't. He looked up at me with a satisfied smirk on his face and placed his hands on my waist.

Trailing a hand across his chest I leaned in very close to him, brushing my lips against his jaw but not kissing him or taking it any further. I brushed my lips against his cheeks and he turned his head to meet my lips, but then I moved away, just out of reach.

He heaved a heavy sigh holding my waist more firmly and then flipping us over, so I was now on my back and he was hovering on top of me.

Chuckling lightly he moved his hands slowly upwards, bringing the bottom of my top with his hands until the shirt was discarded completely. Smiling back at him I wasted no time in pulling his shirt off before he pressed his lips to mine with a growing need for more. To feel more to bask in this for a while before we had to deal with the outside world.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Sitting on the sofa in my living room, Jasper's head was resting in my lap while I ran my fingers through his hair. His tall frame stretched out on the sofa, shirtless with only his boxers on he seemed totally at ease. I was wearing his shirt with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up.

We were watching Casablanca and every so often he would look up at me and smile. That beautiful smile that made me miss him even though he was right here, that smile that made my heart swell in my chest with longing and love for this man.

Turning my head back to the screen, I whispered along with the movie; "Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time" I saw his smile as he turned his head to look at me. I leaned in as he placed a hand on my neck; he pressed his lips to mine making me a silent promise.

A promise that no matter what he would always be there.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Call me when you land"

"I will I'll be gone two weeks at the most, Rosalie has already found possible buyers and Janie says she may have a job for me" smiling at me he held my hand to his lips and kissed each finger, laying a final kiss on the palm of my hand before pulling close to him with his arm round my shoulders.

"Okay then, I'm gonna miss you. These past days have been _wonderful_"

"I know me too, but it'll only be a short while and then you _won't_ be able to get rid of me" smiling widely back at him, he leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss as the last calls for his flight were announced.

"Bye" I held him close to me for another moment, to steal another kiss from him.

"Bye baby, I love you"

"Love you too" sighing as he walked out of my sight I turned around, to face Emmett who was looking at me with mild amusement.

"Since when were you one for PDA's?"

"I don't know, it just different with Jasper"

"I'll say you looked like you were about to dry hump him!" he laughed loudly and I smacked him on the chest, or what I could reach.

"Emmett!"

"What? It's _true_ you were _never_ like that with James" the smile was wiped from my face when he said my recently ex husband's name.

"Well obviously we all know why that didn't work out"

"It wasn't your fault Ali"

"Wasn't it? I mean we went through so much, I wanted a baby so badly it took over my life. It was all I ever talked about and when I miscarried each time we would argue and I would walk out. I'm not saying what he did was right but it takes two to tango. He wasn't the sole reason our marriage failed, because it was over long before that"

"At least you can have a fresh new start" I looked at him as we began to walk back to his car.

"For how long?" he frowned, we talked about the cancer, but none of my family especially Emmett and Jasper wanted to talk about the chance that I might not survive.

"Don't say that"

"I'm sorry Emmett but realistically what are my chances? A 20% survival rate that doesn't really inspire hope, does it?" he just shook his head, he had trouble accepting they all did, but I had a while to think about it.

"Emmett, I need to do some work so I'm just going to take a taxi. I'll see you tonight for dinner"

"Okay, stay safe Ali" he hugged me tightly before reluctantly leaving me and driving away. Hailing a taxi I told the driver to take me to central London so I could see my lawyer.

Arriving there half an hour later I walked into the office of my lawyer J Jenks. He looked up and smiled at me as I took a seat he offered me a drink but I politely declined explaining I wanted to get right down to business.

Jason Jenks was a short balding man, with a belly that protruded out slightly, he wore a grey suit with a plain white shirt and no tie.

"I want to make a will" he raised his eyebrows slightly, but like a professional did not pry, for which I was grateful.

"Right, that is not really my type of expertise, but for you I'll do it. Now where should we start?" looking around he whipped out a pen and a legal pad and scribbled down some notes. "Who will be the executor of your will?"

"Jasper Whitlock"

"Who do you want to put in you will?"

"I want Grace and Jack Williams to get my house as well as the holiday home in France. Alyssa Jayne Williams and Brooke Danielle Williams to receive £1 million each" he wrote furiously, pen flying across the page. "I want my business to be entrusted to Isabella Marie Cullen and my assistant Jessica Stanley"

"Anything else?"

"Yes, the rest of my estate I want divided equally between Isabella Marie Cullen, Emmett Joseph Williams and Jasper Whitlock" he nodded tearing off a sheet of paper and continuing to write.

"Okay then, I'll have this all done up within, let's say a week and you can look over it then"

"Is that it?"

"Well are there any personal gifts you want to leave to your family, jewellery or anything?"

"Only one thing, there is a book of personal photographs that I want to go to Jasper, as well as all of my jewellery and such, I want that to go to my cousins Alyssa and Brooke"

"Uh huh, sure" turning his attention back to me he rested the pad on his knee and looked at me. "Anything else I can do for you Mrs Brandon?"

"no, no that's all" I shook my head looking down at the expensive carpet, grabbing my bag I stood up "please contact me if you any questions, but only talk to me about it, understood Mr Jenks?" he just nodded and stood too, walking to the door and holding it open for me.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a fairly short chapter, but I felt it needed to end there, we are going to do a bit of a time jump in the next chapter. To a month later, Jasper will be back and would have started the treatment.**

**Thank you to everyone for staying with me, I always thought it would end around here; however I think I have about three or four chapters left before we see the end for these two.**


	15. Chapter XV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the character they all belong to SM, ****Nor do I own any of the words of William Shakespeare.**

**A/N: hi everyone sorry for the very short chapter last week, this one will be lengthier. **

**Here we are going to skip forwards a few weeks so we will see a slightly different, weaker Alice. This is probably very obvious but I think the song that goes best with this chapter is My Chemical Romance's song Cancer, check it out. **

**Also I am very sorry for the long wait something happened that wouldn't let my post any new chapters for a few weeks but I'm back now!**

**Enjoy all! :) XX**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – All Yours**

"One half of me is yours, the other half yours-  
Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,  
and so all yours!"  
**- William Shakespeare -**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

It was three weeks later and Alice was a week and a half into chemotherapy. Alice was currently sleeping; she did a lot of that lately. The drugs were wearing her out so she couldn't do a lot of strenuous activities, so she mainly rested which entailed a lot of sleeping. She still got a lot of visitors mainly Emmett as well as a lot of calls from a very worried Bella. She had been considering coming to England for a few weeks, but Alice convinced her that she was fine, as she had me and Emmett to look after her. She was placated for the time being but she called her nearly every day to the point where she must have run a massive bill because they started emailing each other soon after.

Walking into the study that had previously belonged to James I looked at the pictures on the screen of my laptop. I was currently working for Home and gardens magazine it was different from the fashion magazines I had previously worked for, but it was a nice change.

It was a relaxed job that allowed me to work hours that were convenient for me and Alice. Glancing at the pictures, I selected my favourite twenty pictures and sent them to the magazine for the next issue. After shutting down the computer I took my cup into the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee I heard light footsteps and I saw Alice walk in.

She wore a pair of low rise white jeans and a chunky knit beige sweater, which hung loosely on her emaciated frame with the top of it sliding over her shoulder. She also wore a cream coloured scarf wrapped around her head, to hide her rapidly thinning hair.

"Hi" she smiled thinly as she slowly sat down on the nearest chair.

"Hiya, do you want some tea?" she nodded the smile slowly fading from her face as she brought a knee to her chest silently watching me as I walked round the kitchen. Sitting in her chair she had something in her hands it looked like a box but she kept turning it over so I couldn't get a good look at it.

"Do you know what _this_ is?" she held the box up and I immediately recognised it. Seeing the acknowledgment on my face she just placed the box on the counter next to her. "Thought so, you know you should really find a better hiding place than in the bottom of the cupboard"

"Have you opened it?"

"_No_ I haven't opened it, but I bet it's beautiful" she pushed the box towards me and I picked it up, opening it to see the diamond engagement ring nestled inside. It was only a very simple ring that I had selected no more than a couple of days ago.

"I _was_ waiting for the right moment; I was going to wait _until_ you got the all clear"

"What if I don't get the all clear, _what_ then?" her tone was curt and to the point.

"I'd propose anyway"

"_You_ would marry a dying woman?" she scoffed out loud, dropping her knee to the floor, I nodded in response, walking over to her and taking her hands in my own.

"I _would_ marry the woman I _love_" I brought her hands to my lips kissing the back of her hands. She sighed in a world weary manner and brushed one of her thumbs across my lower lip I kissed the pad of her thumb smiling lightly as I stood. Leaning over her, I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, feeling her shoulders slump slightly as I did so.

"Jasper" she spoke so quietly I barely heard her speak.

"What is it my love?"

"I don't think I'll survive this, I don't think I can" a tear trickled down her face.

"Hey, don't cry" taking her face in my hands I kneeled before her wiping away her tears. "Your strong baby, if _anyone_ can beat this _you_ can"

"But _how_ can I? Stomach cancer is very _rarely_ treatable as it hardly ever caught early" she shook her head taking my hands in hers. "I won't survive this, don't you get it? I will never get the chance to walk down the aisle to you, or have your children, or watch them grow up, or have kids of their own-" her voice cut off as more tear sprang to her eyes and flowed freely. Her voice rose in pitch hysterically. "I'll never have that"

Frowning I sat silently for a moment looking down, before responding to her.

"You can beat this Alice, why are you so adamant to believe the worst?"

"Because I this feeling that I _won't_ get through this. I _love_ you too much to pretend everything's going to be alright. For the reason that I don't think it will be" I shook my head I did not want to be hearing this.

"_How_ can you say that?" I stood abruptly, shocking Alice for see jumped a little, walking away a few steps I turned around to face her. "Before you even _know_ what is going to happen, you have _already_ given up?" I threw my hands up in exasperation

"Jasper..." her voice had turned pleading now, but I wasn't quite done yet.

"How can you _just_ _stop_ fighting?"

"Because I am so tired, I have been fighting for so long now. Fighting for _my_ marriage, fighting to keep _my_ children and _what_ has it left me with?" she stood and started to pace her face pale and circles under her now dull green eyes. "I tried _so_ hard to cling on to my babies and my marriage and _even_ then it fell apart. So Jasper _do_ _not_ tell me what to do"

I slumped my shoulders. "But you're still _so_ young; you have _so_ many things still left to do"

"I know"

"You _know_? That's _all_ you can say?" she shook her head. I looked at her in utter disbelief, how long had she been feeling this way? She always kept things from me, not lying but more like bottling up all of her emotions until they burst out of when she had too much too deal with,

"You could always leave, I love but I _won't_ stop you" she wouldn't look at me instead she lowered her gaze to the floor as she stopped pacing. "I feel that this won't end well and I _want_ you to have the option of living a happy life without me. I want it to be your choice so you will be alright when I...when I pass on" she whispered the last four words still staring at the floor.

Walking towards her I took her face in my hands lifting her head so she would look at me properly. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears and I realised why she did not want to look at me.

"I _had_ a choice and I choose you. There is no other choice for me, not now I have you love" she shook her head and blinked a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"No, you deserve _more_ than to look after a sick person in her dying days!"

"But you're not just anyone; you are the woman I love. The woman I would do anything for why can't you see that Alice!" I wiped away her tears with the pads of my thumbs and then pulled her close to me wrapping my arms around her, in what I hoped was a comforting embrace. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere, so stop trying to push me away" kissing her forehead, I felt her relax in my arms, as she settled comfortably against my chest.

Breaking apart slightly I took her hand and lead her to the living room where we sat on the sofa. She sat on my lap with my hands on her tiny waist, she lifted a hand to my face, gently caressing my cheek. Turning my head I kissed the palm off her hand and got a watery smile in return as she moved closer and pressed her lips to mine lightly before pulling away a smirk on her face as she moved so she was now straddling me.

Trying to move my head so I could kiss her more passionately, she stopped me by moving back a little and putting a hand on my chest. Still smiling like the little minx she was, she trailed a finger down my chest and leaned forward so our lips were brushing against each other, but nothing more. I groaned in frustration but she giggled and I could feel in against my mouth as she kissed my cheek and my nose, everywhere but where I wanted her.

"_Tease_" I growled out as I grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over so I was hovering over her. Still smiling she continued to trail her hands over my chest stopping at the waistband of my jeans and in a swift movement pulling my shirt off. I took that as my cue to dive in and pepper her with kisses all down her neck and chest, teasing her as I licked the spot on her collar bone that made her shiver in pleasure.

"_Jasper_" she said in a lust filed voice.

"Hmmm?" I just continued kissing her neck and slowly pushing the bottom of top up as my hand snaked underneath the thin material.

"_Kiss_ me"

"I am"

"You _know_ what I mean" smiling against her neck, I complied with her wishes kissing her lips with wild abandon.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Half an hour later and Alice was currently in the bathroom, I could hear the sounds of her throwing up and I tentatively knocked on the door. The only answer I got was the sounds of more vomiting, we had barely progressed past making out when she started to feel ill. It was happening more often now, the smallest things would trigger it but the doctor said it was just a side effect of the chemotherapy.

"Alice?" the vomiting sound stopped and I heard the water running, accompanied by the sound of gargling. After another few minutes the door opened, and Alice was standing in front of the mirror with her head scarf untied and hanging on the small radiator.

Small sections of her hair had started to fall out, in her hand she held a particularly large turf of hair. Hearing me come in she moved to cover her head, grabbing the scarf and attempting to tie it. But her hands shook so badly it kept slipping from her hands. Placing my hands on her shoulders, she froze taking over I quickly tied the scarf smoothing it over then gently rubbing her shoulders. As I felt the muscles under my hands loosen up, she let out a sigh then patted my hand the smile from before no longer there.

Looking downcast she said nothing as she walked away and into her bedroom. Following her she went into the cupboard and took out a photo album. Silently she sat on the bed beckoning me with her left hand as she hoisted the book into her lap. It was an old fashioned cover, some sort of woven light brown material with the edges frayed.

Sitting next to her she opened the book and the first picture was of her mother as a child with her parents, the photo was in black and white but you could see the similarities between Alice and her mother. The black hair, the height and the same smile with a bit of teeth showing as if practiced many times before, she smiled a and traced the outline of her mother's profile. Flicking through the album she got near to the end skipping past various pictures of her parents, of their wedding day, the day they moved into their house and the day Alice was born. She skipped to a slightly crumpled picture that had been slid in the photo album, a clear effort had been made to straighten it out but it was still wrinkled the edge rolling a bit.

I recognised the girl in it immediately she had wild long raven hair, in this picture her face and neck had bits of cake splattered on her and she was straddling a person that was out of the shot. She was running towards the person taking the image a playful smile on her face as she threw a piece of cake in the direction of the camera.

"Recognise it?" I nodded smiling; it was her, Alice a seventeen year old version on her birthday. On the day that I had officially asked her to be my girlfriend.

"I want to show you something" in my suitcase that was only partly unpacked I rooted around the zipped up compartment on the inside and found what I was looking for after a few seconds. It was a small wooden box, opening I walked back to her bed and took out just a few of the many photographs that were inside.

A small smile appeared on her face as she saw the photos they all had a younger more vivacious Alice in them. They were all taken at different stages in particular when she had enjoyed experimenting with clothing, one picture was of her in bright yellow shorts and a blue top that declared 'remember this face, because one day I'll be famous' in bold yellow letters. Occasionally there would be a picture with the both of us but the majority of them were of Alice.

"You kept _all_ of these?" she said in a reminiscent voice as she picked up a picture of us kissing, smiling she sifted through the rest of them remembering with almost perfect clarity when each one took place. We spent a few hours going through most of the old memories before she fell asleep in my arms the picture of us clutched tightly in her hand.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Impatiently Alice tapped her foot as she flicked through an old gossip magazine not really paying any attention to what was in the magazine, but wanting something to do while she waited. We were at the doctors for the result of the second scan we would find if the chemotherapy had worked and the tumour had shrunk.

Placing a hand on her knee she stopped tapping her foot and looked at me, worry prevalent as she looked scared of what the doctor might say. For all her bravado she was scared and there were time when she let me where I could the extent of how afraid she was.

"It _will_ be okay, I'm here for you sweetheart" nodding she took my hand squeezing gently as her name was called. Without another word to each other we walked behind the nurse and into a room where Alice's Doctor was standing behind the desk looking through a file. Greeting us without a smile he told us to take a seat, looking to our left we saw Alice's scans on the wall.

"Now Ms Brandon, if look at this scan before the treatment you will see this lighter Area is the tumour" nodding she gulped gripping my hand tighter, to the point where it started to go numb. The doctor took a deep breath before continuing "Well here is the scan after treatment and there is hardly any improvement, the tumour has not decreased ion size much"

"So it was a waste of time then?"

"No, no I wouldn't say that. It could be the medicines you are we would have to try a new drug combination to get one that works best for you"

"So more throwing up _and_ sore mouth ulcers _and_ more of my hair falling out. All of that and for _nothing_?" not once did she raise her voice but clearly she was furious, to be put through all of that and for it not to work.

"Is there not another alternative" he shook his head.

"I'm afraid there is not, with the stage at which the cancer was caught and how much it has already spread; surgery is _not_ a viable option. Radiotherapy is not really suitable for this type of cancer, but we _could_ maybe use it to try and shrink the tumour. The best option _was_ chemotherapy"

"What if I _don't_ _want_ another dose of treatment?" she stared determinately at the doctor, who looked slightly taken aback by her question.

"With no more treatment then the cancer would continue to spread...we would not be able to save you" she nodded her head, I looked at her opened mouthed. How she consider something like that.

"Alice I d-"

"I don't want any more treatment, I don't think it will work and I do not want to be put through any more drug trials in the hope it _may_ help."

"That is a big decision to make Ms Brandon, maybe you should consider it a bit more fully?"

"Doctor, in your professional opinion do you think I have even the slightest chance of surviving?"

"Survival rates are low, but people do beat cancer"

"That does not answer my question, I don't care about statistics, will _I_ survive?" he sighed and reluctantly spoke.

"In my professional opinion it is highly unlikely that you will live past this" she nodded slumping back in her chair, looking blankly at Jasper his hand still clutched in hers.

"There has to be _something_ you can do? You're a doctor you're _meant_ to save people!"

"I am sorry to say this but there is no more we can do for you"

* * *

**A/N: sorry to end it like this and sorry for the long wait I had to rewrite it as I was not happy with it and I am still not. Sorry for any disappointment!**

**Please tell me what you think so I can post the next chapter soon! xx**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys I have been busy with college as well as some personal stuff that makes it hard to update regularly, although I live in hope! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Breathe**

"Laugh as much as you breathe and love as long as you live"

**~ Anonymous ~**

**Jasper POV**

It had been quiet between the two of us since we got back from the hospital, I didn't know what to say. It was she had just given up, like she wanted to die. Shaking my head in disbelief I walked into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water.

"I already know you want to something Jasper, so why hold back?" I closed my eyes and stopped in my tracks, turning round on my heel I faced Alice.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever is on your mind" starting to pace, I put one hand on my head tugging on my hair in frustration.

"It's like you want to die"

"It's not like that"

"Then what is it? We've been through so much, you've been through so much why can't you get through this?"

"We have been through this Jasper" she sounded weary as she sat down on the couch. "I have been struggling with a failing marriage, not being able to have children and at a low point in life you came along. I have you back in my life and even if I die tomorrow I have no regrets, because you were here with me" her words faded to a whisper as I stopped pacing I walked over to her, taking her face in my hands.

"I just got you back, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again"

"You can't think of it like that, we still have time left to just live our life, let's be grateful for small mercies" I scoffed loudly sitting next to her and dropping one of my hand from her face.

"Small mercies" I muttered under my breath, as I looked back at her as she leaned into my touch breathing in deeply and closing her eyes.

"Jasper I love you, I missed having you in my life. I wish I could marry you, have kids and grow old together...but we won't have that" her voice turned somber and had dropped to low mummer I could just about hear her. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, sitting closer to her, when I thought of it.

"We could have one of those things" I sat up and hopped off the couch.

"What is that?" holding up a hand, I quickly walked away returning to her moments later, with a familiar small black box in my hands.

"Alice I love you, I knew you were the girl for me the first time I laid my eyes on you"

"Jasper" she whispered protesting weakly. Ignoring her protests, I got down on one knee in front of her taking her left hand in mine.

"I know it's not going to be perfect all the time, but all of the great moments we have together will get us through this. Don't we deserve a little bit of happiness, even if it's only for a short time?"

"But Ja-"

"It will be a day for us, us and our closest friends and family. A day where we can be happy, a day where you're not a woman who is ill but a woman who is going to marry her love, don't you deserve that?" She squeezed my hand a tear falling down her face and onto the back of my hand.

"You do, you're so much more than I deserve, you're so wonderful Jasper. You're so amazing the way you look after me and don't expect anything in return. You're so selfless and you're wasting your time on someone who is just a burden" shaking my head I placed my other hand on her chin lifting her head so was looking at me.

"Don't say that, you shouldn't even think like that. I would never think of you as a burden, I am here because I love and because I want to be. I would do anything you ask, anything only for you, I would do it without complaint because you are so beautiful inside and out. You never think of yourself first and it's one of the many things I love about you" still holding her chin I leaned forward kissing her deeply tryig to show her all of my love and devotion for her it that simple gesture. She intertwined her fingers in my hair holding me close as she kissed me with equal passion. Breaking away, she rested her forehead against mine, breathing slowly she closed her eyes. "I love you and you are always worthy, as long as I live know that I am always yours everything of mine you can have...you already have my heart" with that statement i kissed her briefly one more time before leaning back into my previous position.

Opening the box so she could clearly see the diamond ring, I composed my features into a clam expression as I continued to speak. "Mary Alice Brandon, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" a small smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

"Yes, I will" those small words made my heart race with sheer excitement and delight and as I placed the ring on her finger, her smile widened matching the cheesy grin I also had on my face.

**Alice's POV**

Looking at the ring on my hand, I felt a surge of joy despite myself. Smiling widely I flung my arms round Jasper holding him to me tightly as I let myself be happy and just live in the moment. Resting my head on his shoulder, I tilted my head up so I could look at his face properly, I saw a smile that matched mine as he ducked his head down kissing me deeply.

Smiling against his lips I kissed him back just as passionately, putting my hand on the back of his neck I held him close. As if my very life depended on it. As if I needed him like I needed air. Because I did, I loved him and I wanted him and I needed him. He was my life and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Four months later…**

"Oh my gosh!" cried out my aunt Grace as I twirled in front of the full length mirror. "Sweetheart you look beautiful!" I smiled at her and Bella who sat quietly next to my aunt, in the bridal shop as I tried on my wedding dress for the last time before my wedding.

The dress was corset style, making the best of my petite frame and enhancing my curves. It had a ruched a line skirt that flowed out into a short train. Looking at my reflection I smiled, and twirled once more getting wider smiles from my aunt, Bella and my other two bridesmaids Brooke and Alyssa.

"You look gorgeous Alice" echoed my cousins both them grinning brightly as one of the seamstresses made sure their dresses fit tight. I had chosen pale gold dresses for my bridesmaids, they were of a similar design but made to flatter each girl.

For Brooke was a little on the short side like me her dress was slightly shorter, resting just above her knees it had a sweetheart neckline and a high waist with a black ribbon. Alyssa's dress had scallop edging with cap sleeves a regular waist the black ribbon bringing in the waist showing off her small waist the skirt slightly fuller. Bella's dress was more fitted cocktail length dress which was sleeveless with a V-neck and a high waist.

"Thank you guys" walking back into the changing room, my phone rang. My phone was in my bag which was on the seat next to Bella. She fished about in my bag and pulled out my phone, she looked at the screen and grinned saucily.

"It's Jasper" she said in a sing song voice, picking up my skirts I hustled over to her and attempted to snatch the phone from her. But she leaned back holding the phone out of reach laughing as I tried to scrabble over her in my very tight dress.

"Bella. Give. It. Here" with each word I stretched out to get the phone while my family laughed heartily at me. With one hand that she placed on my shoulder she held me back as she answered the call still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Hello Jazz" she laughed at the response he gave her.

"She can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?" she laughed again but let me go passing the phone to me. "your fiancé would like a word with you" grabbing my phone I glared t her as I took a few steps away from her before bringing my mobile to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, Edward's plane should be landing soon. Don't forget we have a reservation for that restaurant you love, for the four of us"

"Okay then…I'm trying the dress on, it makes me look gorgeous"

"Can't be" he spoke in a manner of fact, I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're gorgeous no matter what"

"Aw, you are such a big softie"

"Only for you, my love" smiling my cheesy grin that was reserved only for him, I told him I loved him and hung up when I got a similar response from him. With the grin still on my face I changed out of the wedding dress into my dark green YSL dress and black sling backs. Smiling the whole way home, Bella and I talked about last minute wedding plans for mine and Jasper's wedding in just 3 days.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Sitting in the back of a taxi with Bella, we were laughing when a familiar sharp pain went through my abdomen. Bending over, I shut my eyes tightly as Bella grabbed my bag and frantically emptied it as she looked for the pill bottle. Another searing hot bit agony slashed through my front making me cry out, I heard the taxi driver stop but Bella told him to keep going, to drive faster. The pain kept coming, relentless as Bella threw two pills in my shaking hands holding my shoulders as I swallowed them chasing them down with the bottle of water she brought to my lips.

Then slowly, very slowly the pain slowed it was still there, it was always there. But it was bearable now. Breathing heavily Bella didn't let me go, she pulled me out of the car hastily overpaying the cab driver as she fumbled with the front door keys. Blinking rapidly my breathing evened out and I was able to support myself as she opened the front door, hovering a few steps behind me I sluggishly made my way to my bedroom laying down on top of the blankets when I got there.

Closing my eyes I heard Bella leave and shut the door behind her quietly as she phoned someone. Hearing her muffled voice, I couldn't tell who she was talking too but I could tell she was upset. Standing up and walking to my cupboard, I pulled off the dress I wore and carelessly threw it onto the chair by my dressing table, grabbing a black silk nightdress I pulled it on then lay back down on my bed. Bringing my knees to my chest the ache receded enough for me to still be aware of it but not as much too keep me from sleep. I drifted off, my soon to be husband the last thing on my mind as I did so.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

I woke up with a weight round my waist and something warm behind me, as I opened my eyes and looked down I saw that there was someone arm wrapped around my waist. Smiling a little I turned round slowly and saw Jasper asleep. He was shirtless wearing only a pair of boxers, his blonde curls askew half in his eyes as he slept soundly his chest rising gently as he breathed. Reaching out I moved his hair out of his face, his breathing hitching as I touched his face. My gaze flickering to the window, the curtains were shut but sunlight was peeking round the edges.

"Jasper" I whispered moving forward and let my breath fan across his face, he squeezed his eyes closed tightly, letting out a groan.

"Sleeping" he groaned as I traced patterns on the nape of his neck.

"Jasper, it's time to get up" he groaned again, this time slinging his arm around my waist again and pulling me closer so my head rested in the crook of his arm. He made a sound of contentment as he did so, kissing the top of my head and smiling into my hair.

"What time is it?" sitting up and looking at the clock on the bedside table I looked at the time.

"Its' already 9:30, now get up! We have things to do, I can't believe I slept so long" shoving his shoulder playfully, I pushed myself off the pain wincing as a spark of plain flared through me. I tried to cover it up but he noticed anyway, putting a hand on my arm he too sat up.

"It's getting worse isn't it?" it wasn't really question; he already knew the answer to that one. He saw how every day I got weaker, the pain kept me up at night so I usually slept in or was in a bad mood. I was still very thin and since I got off the chemo drugs my hair had stopped thinning but it was still taking its toll on my body.

"Yes it is" there was a silence as I walked away into the bathroom shutting the door behind me, effectively stopping any conversation going in the direction that I did not like to think about. I kept my mind on the fact that in just two more days I would be Mrs. Alice Whitlock. I would be his wife, not a girl dying just someone who could be happy.

* * *

**A/N: hey everyone, I know this took long and I am sorry I shall try to get the next one out sooner.**

**Please review and tell me what all think xx bye bye.**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: here it is people the big day, wedding number two! Woo hoo! Hope you like this much less depressing chapter! Enjoy everyone xx**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – Got me feeling good**

Damn you got me feeling good,

Damn, do you dig it?

That's the way you do it,

Damn you know you give it good,

Two minutes later, I'm counting,

The seconds and hours to go,

Working a sweat out of bed,

Just the thought of you is making me glow,

I got the fact that you get it good.

**- Katy Perry, Damn -**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Looking in the full length mirror at my reflection Bella laced me up, a small smile was on my face as I fixed a stray lock of hair as I looked to my bridesmaids, Alyssa, Brooke and Bella who looked beautiful in their dresses their hair in elegant up do's.

Slipping on my shoes I heard the doorbell ring, Alyssa hurried to get it her lips pressed together in mild annoyance. As she opened the door I heard mutterings which turned to raised voices and a loud thump sound. Picking up my skirts I hurried into the hall aunt Grace, Brooke and Bella trailing after me.

"Alyssa, what the ma…" the rest of my sentence died on my lips as I saw who was at the door. The door was half open Alyssa's hand on the door like she had tried to close it, her lips were pressed into a thin line as she glared at the unwelcome visitor with her other hand on her hip as she turned to look at me.

"Hello Alice, you look beautiful as always" he said, a half smile on his face that did not reach his eyes. His blond hair was slightly ruffled dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept well and instead of his usual suit he wore a plain black t-shirt and light jeans.

"What do you what?"

"I'd like a word with you" at that point Bella, Alyssa and Brooke started to talk over each other very loudly. I could barely make out what they were saying but it was mainly directed towards me.

"…he does deserve a moment with you…"

"…tell him where to shove it…"

"…Alice you really shouldn't…" shaking my head I raised my hands in a stop right now gesture, when they did not stop I let out a deep sigh.

"Enough! I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!" they all stopped talking, scowls on their faces as they glared at my ex-husband. Aunt Grace simply shook her head disapprovingly but said nothing as she too gave James a look that was not exactly complementary. Turning back to James I crossed my arms, frowning as he looked back at me "why should listen to anything you have to say?"

"You shouldn't there's nothing stopping you from closing this door and shutting me out of your life but you're curious as to what I have to say" I narrowed my eyes at him, he was somewhat right. A part of me wanted to tell him to get lost but another wanted to hear what he had to say. "I've things I'm not proud but after over two years I do know you Alice"

"There may be some truth in that" picking up skirts I turned to look at my bridesmaids and my aunt motioning for them to go and give us some privacy. "Give me five minutes and tell me when the car is here" Bella simply nodded at me and towed my cousins away as they reluctantly left going back into my bedroom. Leading him into the living room I shut the door and walked over to the other end of the room and sat down in an armchair. He sat on the sofa on the end closer to me clasping his hands together as he sat at the edge looking uncomfortable, even though he had lived here for two years.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out after a heavy moment of silence.

"What?"

"I'm sorry" he spoke slowly this time as if this was the first time he realised it "I never said that, I was stupid I loved you, I _still_ love you and yet I completely and utterly fucked it all up" I was slightly taken aback at this confession, the mention that he still loved me did not go unnoticed either.

"Why are you saying this now on this day? Why not when the divorce was finalised a month ago or before even?"

"Because, I realised that as much I loved you, you were never really mine to have. From the day I met you I thought I could make you mine that I could love you and I did madly. But you never loved me" opening my mouth to object he held up a hand and continued "I not saying you never cared for me, you must have or you wouldn't have stayed with me after the miscarriages, you would not have married me in the first place. But I forced it so much when, your heart was back in Forks with another man one that I could never live up to" a tear trickled down my cheek, wiping it away as he looked away, an expression of guilt and absolute remorse on his face.

"Your right, but I did love you it not just the fact that you cheated it's the cruel time of it too. Just as I miscarried, you knew and yet you were still having an affair how can you claim that you loved me yet do something like that?" he pressed his lips together his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I don't have an excuse for what I did only that it's a huge mistake that I wish I could take back, but I can't the best I can do is say how sorry I am. For hurting you, for putting you through the loss of our children, for letting you deal with it all on your own" more tears fell but this time he didn't look away.

"I don't expect you to forgive right now or ever, I just wanted to tell you that all of this is my fault and I claim full responsibility for my actions" nodding I stood and he did too, wiping away the last of my tears.

"It means a lot to me, so thank you James" he nodded scratching the back of his neck looking awkward again.

"Well, congratulations I hope you and Jasper are happy and lead a long full life together" my eyes prickled as my eyes watered again, nodding again I moved to the door. Opening it as I tried to blink back the tears I turned back to James.

"thank you for stopping bye" he silently walked over to me pausing by the door to look at me briefly before silently leaving, shutting the front door behind me I watched him walk out the front door stopping only to turn and give me a small smile. Bella walked up to me placing her hands on my shoulders squeezing lightly, a reassuring smile on her face.

"The car will be here soon" she wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek "c'mon Alice it's you're big day"

"yes, it is" thinking of Jasper I turned round and went to go fix my make-up, reassured by the fact that soon I would be with my Jasper.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Arriving at the church forty five minutes later, we took our places inside the traditional looking church with beautiful stained glass windows and a high ceiling, waiting for the traditional wedding march to start. Emmett walked up to me hugging me and kissing my cheek, smiling broadly.

"Ready for this?"

"Definitely" smiling back at him I felt the nerves approach butterflies in my stomach. He offered his arm and I took it squeezing his arm as he placed a hand over mine. Bella turned round smiling widely as the music started, first Alyssa walked down the aisle followed by Brooke and then Bella. Then Emmett and I walked down the aisle towards Jasper, people craned their necks to get a better look but all I could see was Jasper.

He grinned at me, our eyes locked so that all I wanted to do was sprint to him, my grip on Emmet's arm slipped slightly and he patted my hand, smiling at my eagerness. Finally I reached him, I gave my bouquet to Bella and Emmett took both of our hands placing Jaspers hand in mine patting Jasper on the back and smiling at me before standing to the side with Edward.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jasper Whitlock and Mary Alice Brandon in holy matrimony" placing his other hand on mine as well continuing to smile happily at me, as the vicar spoke.

"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows" he nodded to Jasper who spoke his voice sure as he didn't look away from me the whole time.

"Alice, I knew you were the one for me the first time I saw you at school, with your beautiful green eyes and a breath taking smile. It's taken us a while to get here, but here we are. I can imagine a life without your laughter or your love in my life, anything that might be special in me… is you" After a short pause I spoke the vows that I had written.

"Jasper, you have been my rock for the past few months so much so that I need you as much as love and want you around" a tear fall down my cheek "I don't know what I would do without you. Ralph Waldo Emerson said; what lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us. I can face anything that comes our way knowing that you'll be by my side"

"The rings please" spoke the vicar, we were handed the rings by Edward and Bella, exchanging rings we kept holding each other hands.

"I pronounce you husband and wife" as those words Jasper pulled me close and kissed me before the vicar had finished "…you may kiss the bride" he trailed off. Clasps and cheers erupted around us as I deepened the kiss wrapping my arms round his neck then pulled away, placing his hand round my waist. Leaning forward and I kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand again and walking out of the church with my new husband.

The car pulled up in a few moments just the two of us got in the car the bridesmaids and groomsmen getting in separate cars to go to the reception. As soon as Jasper shut the door and the car pulled started moving, Jasper pulled me into his embrace showering me with little kisses everywhere he could reach, me doing the same until we arrived at the hotel where our reception was to be held. Slightly flustered we left the car and walked into the hall, being greeted with more enthusiastic cheers we were led to our table by my cousins. Once everyone was seated Emmett stood walking to the stage that had been set up for the band, raising a glass of wine in one hand and a mike in the other.

"Dear god who was the fool that gave him a mike?" Jasper just shrugged as he gave him his attention an amused expression on his face.

"Hello everyone, firstly I would like to say congrats to the new Mr and Mrs Whitlock" he raised his glass and everyone else did the same, a few claps coming from our guests.

"Please no embarrassing stories, please no embarrassing stories" I chanted under my breath as I held Jasper's hand, he laughed quietly as he patted my hand reassuringly.

"Secondly a have a little joke for you all" I groaned, Emmet could be funny but his jokes were bad and cheesy "newlywed wife said to her husband when he returned from work, 'I have great news for you. Pretty soon, we're going to be three in this house instead of two' her husband ran to her with a smile on his face and delight in his eyes. He was glowing of happiness and kissing his wife when she said, 'I'm glad that you feel this way since tomorrow morning, my mother moves in with us'" laughs came from the guests Jasper laughing deeply as I just shook my head.

"When a newly married man looks happy, we know why. But when a ten-year married man looks happy, we wonder why" He continued with the jokes and quotes until he had everyone laughing including me. Then as he wound up his speech he looked round the room a mischievous glint in his eye "well now that Jasper is married and is no longer available, it is probably a good idea to have any of you girls out there with a key to his apartment to please turn it in now" twelve girls walked up and placed a key on the table in front of Jasper, more laughter erupted from around the room. Me laughing so hard at the bewildered look on his face as each of the girls gave him flirtatious looks as they passed him.

When it was Bella's turn she took the mike from Emmett shaking her head at his humour, before turning to us and smiling before beginning. "Love is the true means by which the world is enjoyed: our love to others, and others' love to us. I wish you both the happiest life together for you are so perfect for each other and in dreams and in love there are no impossibilities" a collective 'aww' echoed through the room.

"Jasper and Alice are an inspiration to us all, they have been through so much and yet here they are still standing strong, their love shows us that if you love someone you say it right then, out loud. Otherwise the moment just... passes you by" recognising the quote from one of my favourite movies I smiled at her and she smiled back at me giving the mike back to the lead singer.

The band started to play a song that was familiar to me, it was the Goo Goo Dolls Iris, as the singer crooned the opening lyrics, Jasper stood offering his hand to me. Taking his hand he led me onto the dance floor, spinning me round once then bringing me into his arms taking my waist and left hand in the proper stance. Swaying in time to the music, he leaned down and captured my lips with his the rest of the world fading away so nothing else mattered but his moment.

As he broke away he leaned his forehead on mine smiling happily "everything you expected my love?" I shook my head and he looked disheartened smiling at his I explained.

"It's so much better, husband" his smile was restored and he twirled me again as my uncle Jack approached us aunt Grace with him.

"Mind if I cut in?" nodding we swapped partners me with my uncle and Jasper with my aunt. As the song ended he hugged me briefly and kissed my forehead before Emmett came forwards for the next dance as the next song began to play. After my dance with him he went to go look for Rosalie, pulling her onto the dance floor with a wide smirk on his face. After many dances we all at as dinner was served before the waiters came out with the food, Aunt Grace came over to me holding my arm and beaming warmly at me.

"Hi aunt Grace"

"Hello dear, I just wanted to say that I know your mother and father would have so proud of the woman you have become and I know that somewhere they are probably watching over you"

"Thank you for that" hugging her tightly I looked round for my husband as she walked away.

"looking for anyone?" spoke a voice behind me, spinning around to face the speaker "because I'm looking for my gorgeous wife" flinging my arms round him, I pulled his face to my level and kissed my husband deeply his hands went to my waist pressing my body to his. As we broke the kiss off, we held hands the entire night barely keeping our eyes off each other – or our hands.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Have fun!"

"Call us when you get there"

"Watch out for bugs!" where the snippets of advice from our friends, as I prepared to throw the bouquet I winked at Jasper. With deft precision I threw the flowers over my head where it landed in the hands of Rosalie, Emmett gulped deeply as she smiled wryly at me.

Laughing at the expression on Emmett's face I got the car with Jasper waving out of the window to my friends and family. As we drove away, I turned to Jasper shifting so that I was leaning against his chest I sighed contently as he kissed my forehead. I felt content.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait.**

**Please leave a review, until next time!**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Twilight or any of its characters they all belong to SM.**

**A/N: hi everyone thanks for staying with me even though this took a while. This is going to be the last chapter. So enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 The End**

**Jasper POV**

Walking along the beach Alice ran ahead into the water smiling gleefully, she wore a simple green bikini which went nicely with her eyes and the light tan of her skin.

"C'mon Jasper the waters' lovely" she made a come hither motion with her hand, her eyes glinting mischievously as I made my way into the water, the cool ocean water contrasting well with the warmth from the sun on my back. Wading into the water I wasted no time as I grabbed her, scoping her up in my arms so I was holding her bridal style. She giggled as I spun round, her smile luminous as she looked at me.

Putting her down after a while but keeping her close to me, I sat on the sand where the water lapped up against the beach. Alice sat in between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her nuzzling her neck and kissing the exposed skin there. She sighed contently, tilting her head back and looking in my eyes.

"I wish we could just stay here forever" she spoke in a dreamy voice as she was completely relaxed and without any worries.

"Me too, honey" she shifted round so she was now facing me, on her knees she placed both her hands on the sides of my face bringing me closer and kissing me.

I eagerly deepened the kiss with my hands on her hips, I kissed her with equal fervour as she sat in my lap her hands tangling in my hair. Our tongues battled for dominance and she moaned in pleasure as a gently nibbled on her bottom lip. When we felt the need to breathe we broke apart, smiling at Alice she now looked concerned and sad.

"What's wrong my love?" gently caressing her cheek she batted my hand away.

"Your forgetting me" her voice had turned accusing.

"no I'm not, I could never forget you. I love you" frowning I tried to put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down but she shook me off.

"Liar!" she yelled angrily pushing me back and standing up. "I can feel it Jasper, I'm already slipping away" Her voice lowered to a mournful whisper.

"No, your not. I won't let that happen" scrabbling to my feet, I grabbed her by the shoulders but hands and arms started to fade away not understanding what was happening I called out frantically "someone help me! Help!"

"Jasper, wake up!"her voice was urgent now, her eyes were wide as her hers begin to disappear.

"No Alice!"

"Wake up!" her torso faded so all was left was the floating head of my wife.

"NO!" my eyes flew open and I shot up so quickly I fell out of bed, banging my head on the floor. For those few blissful moments of still being half asleep, I though it was just a dream that the past month hadn't happened. But then it all came rushing back and I was filled with self pity and an overwhelming sense of deep loss.

"Jasper!" came the voice of Emmett as he pulled me off the floor and back on the bed, as I rubbed the lump forming on the back of my head. I saw that he was wearing a black suit and white shirt with a black tie and smart black shoes on as well. "You alright?" he said he in a very cautious and concerned voice looking at me as if I might attack him if he said the wrong thing.

"No, I'm not alright" I snapped at him, getting off the bed and walking round the bedroom to the closet and pulling out the black suit I had ironed the night before. "What time do we leave?" he looked at his watch then he looked back up at me.

"My dad is going to pick us up at 11, so we have just less than two hours" nodding I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom, I heard Emmett walk out of the bedroom probably to go into the kitchen. Looking the bathroom, I saw all of my things on the shelves all of Alice's things taken away by Alyssa when I cried just looking at her shampoo or her favourite bottle of perfume.

Taking my time showering I rested my head on the cool tiles letting the hot water just run down my back. When the water started to get cold I shook my head and got out, brushing my teeth automatically not thinking about what I was doing just concentrating on each task. Shaving, doing up the buttons on my shirt and tying my laces, doing each activity so carefully and slowly. When I finally made my way into the kitchen, Emmett had helped himself and made toast and coffee. As hesaw me enter he nodded in acknowledgement and handed me a cup of coffee and toast. Moving the plate away and sipping the coffee, I shook my head slowly as he frowned at me.

"You should eat something Jasper" I shook my head again.

"Not hungry" not pursuing the matter we lapsed into an oppressive what seemed like hours the door bell rang, Emmett sprang up from his chair and went to the door while I washed our cups for something to do. Hearing hushed voices out in the hall, I was drying my hands as Emmett re-entered with his father Jack. The older man looked sombre, wire rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose, his light brown hair sprinkled with grey at the temples and his receding hairline. Nodding without a smile nor any sort of happiness he held out his hand and I took it quickly shaking his hand and then dropping it.

"right then, me car is jus' outside let's get movin' shall we?" he spoke in subtle northern accent, looking slightly uncomfortable as he shoved his hands in his pockets and motioned to the door with a jerk of head. Not saying anything I walked out into the hall grabbing my keys from the bowl by the front door, both men trailed after me. Emmett opened the door first holding it open for his father, he patted his shoulder as he passed and went to the car parked right in front of the house, Alice's house. Locking the door behind me none of us spoke as we drove to the crematorium or as we walked up the steps to where everyone was waiting.

"Jasper" Bella rushed to me wrapping her arms round me hugging me gingerly due to her big four month pregnant belly, Edward stood by his wife a nod in greeting. He held his wife's hand showing her affection in the way he looked at her so loving and devoted very much as if he couldn't breathe without her near him. I knew the feeling.

More people arrived, friends, work colleagues even James. Alice had explained what had happened before our wedding day, I had a higher opinion of him but it didn't excuse what he did even though Alice had forgiven him. He was sensible though and did not try and talk to me, instead he went inside and found a seat for himself.

Stealing myself for a few moments I looked around and saw the floral tributes that had been laid out by the door of the crematorium, sectioned off from the others. There were three main ones 'Niece' said one on the left, it had white daisies and pale yellow roses forming the letters. The one in the middle said 'Wife' made of cream and purple roses, the one on the right said 'Sister' and was made out of sunflowers and a pink flower I couldn't name. Laid around them were flowers by other friends and such, they were all white flowers and many of them with cards attached.

Kneeling in front of the tribute, I picked up a card at random, it said: "_Gone never truly forgotten, you will always be remembered by us all. For your beauty and wit as well as always being completely selfless, you will be sorely missed xx_" the note was handwritten in neat boxy letters it was not signed but finished with two kisses at the end instead. Pressing my lips together to bite back a sob my eyes watered as tears threatened to emerge, standing up and blinking back the tears I looked away from the tributes and to the doors just as Edward came out his head looking round for me.

"Hey man, we...er...ready to start" nodding absent mindedly I followed him inside. My head reeling slightly, I still couldn't wrap my head around it. She was gone, no longer here.

I had months to prepare myself for it, I knew it would happen soon. But I don't think I really realised how much it would affect me until, I saw her in that hospital bed with the life drained from her beautiful bright green eyes. Loss and grief is not something you can prepare for, there isn't any handbook to get you through it or anything to make it easier. Because the fact of the matter is that they are gone and no matter how much you cry, plead or pray they can't come back to you.

I don't know how I made it though but I did, sitting silently next to Edward and Emmett I remained so until it was time for my speech. Standing as I walked to the podium I felt lots of stares following me as I did so. Reaching the podium, I reached into the inside of my suit jacket and took out my speech that I had written beforehand.

"The first time I met Alice was at school when we were teenagers. She had been chatting to Bella when I walked past and tripped dropping my books. She turned round and helped me with a gorgeous smile on her face the whole time. After seeing that smile I was hooked, I would 'accidentally' bump into her anything just to talk to her and see that smile again" my voice began to waver and I pursed my lips together for a moment before continuing.

"she's, she's gone but she will never be forgotten. So remember her and keep her memory alive, remember her smile, her laughter and how she always put other's before herself" a tear fell down my cheek and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alyssa and Brooke openly weeping and being comforted by their parents.

"Remember her" with those words I walked back to my seat, stuffing the paper in my pocket as I sat back down, more tears falling down my cheeks. Edward silently handed me a handkerchief and Emmett patted me on the back also silent as the priest said a few last words.

**Two days later...**

Clutching the silver urn to my chest I walked through the cemetery, Alice's family and our friends lagging behind to give me some space. I heard their footsteps on the path behind me and their low voices, apart from that the cemetery was largely quiet. They was a slight breeze but it died down as we approached the gravestones of Alice's parents. It felt like a life time ago, when Edward and Bella had gotten married and we met for the first time in eight years.

And now here we were once more. Kneeling before the gravestones, I gentle put the urn on the ground before pulling off the weeds growing over the gravestone with my bare them away, my breath became ragged as I cleared them away. Grace and Jack came forward she put a hand on my shoulder stopping me, she placed two bunch of white roses on each grave after she got a bottle of water and washed off some of the accumulated grime.

As everyone gathered round, no one spoke and we all listenedas the wind whistled past the trees and the birds flew by overhead. Grace was the first to break the solemn silence, she stood and I did so too picking up the the urn as I did so.

"Would anyone like to say some words?" she looked to her husband and children who looked apprehensive, as did Bella. Edward held his wife hand looking at me with concern and sadness. Grace delicately cleared her throat and turned away looking down at the graves, swallowing nervously as she looking at her sisters grave.

"Death is a sad event, though one that eventually happens to everyone. Unfortunately our Alice was taken at such a young age, but we can be assured that she is no longer suffering" her voice wavered only slightly, but she paused for a moment to wipe her eyes. She was right though, she wasn't suffering any more. She was free from the pain that plagued her for almost a year, the thought gave me little comfort. With my head bowed I closed my eyes just listening to sound of her voice.

"The sweet girl we all knew, is no longer but we know she is in a better place. With her parents looking over us all" with my head still bowed, I opened my eyes and looked round at everyone it seemed no one had anything else to say. Grace nodded at me and put her hand on my shoulder again, as I took off the cap of the urn in my arms. Looking down I slowly tipped the urn and the ashes fell out, I tipped out half of them putting the top back on as the ashes swirled as they were buffeted by the wind. Eventually they settled atop the graves of her parent, the remaining ashes would be scattered at La Push beach later that evening when I was on my own.

"Goodbye Alice" I whispered under my breath low enough that the others could not hear me.

**6 months later...**

"the lighting is too bright, dim this one and get rid off the other" my assistant rushed to do as I requested, as I grabbed a bottle of water and a make up artist rushed forward to touch up the make up of the model. We were doing a photo shoot for a new line Of clothing with all of the proceeds going to Cancer Research UK. The clothing line was Pixie's the company that Alice had handed over to Bella, it was a wise decision as she knew she would not want any money yet the company was largely successful due to Alice's ambition so it would give her friend a steady income.

Bella gave up her job as she claimed that her baby took up all of her time. They had a baby girl and named her Renesme, a combination of both of their mother's name. Though it often got shortened to Nessie which she detested, she said something about the Loch Ness monster but it didn't deter anyone from using the nickname.

With so many charities already established it didn't make sense to make a new one, so we planned to make a donation to Cancer Research UK every year on the day that would have been Alice's birthday. It wasn't much but it was the thought that was comforting.

Emmett proposed to Rosalie after 8 months of dating each other officially, exactly a week before Bella went into labour. She was so ecstatic when he asked she broke a waiter's nose when she flung her arms round Emmett. It was a running joke amongst us for a while, we never let her forget it and she hated it.

I missed Alice. Every day when I woke up I was reminded of the small things she always did. Like how she would wake me up with a kiss on both cheeks then my lips. How she would tuck her hair behind her ears when she was concentrating on her work, her eyebrows furrowing and her lips pouting slightly. The way she would sigh contently and smile whenever I saw her and gave her a hug and soft kiss as a greeting.

All of those thing and so many more, I always dreamed of her too. Most of them where memories, when we were teenagers in Forks, our honeymoon or the more unsettling memories of her last days in the hospital. Sometimes I dreamed of could have been, us in a garden growing old with our children and grandchildren playing on the grass. Holding hands till the very end and greeting the end like an old friend.

But I couldn't have that with her any more so I didn't want it with anyone else. I wouldn't say I was happy but I wasn't sad either, I was getting on with my life until I could join my wife again. Life was simply something to distract me until the end which I would embrace fully when the time came.

Wrapping up the shoot after a few more shots I put away my equipment, taking it out to my car and loading it into the boot. Checking the time on my watch I saw that the banks wouldn't close for another hour. I had to make sure the transfer for my donation went through so I drove to the nearest bank, parking the car and taking my wallet and bank details I walked into the tall, slightly imposing building.

Casually waiting in line, I saw a woman in her early thirties standing in front of me in the line. She had an average look about her with dark blond hair and a slim figure. She held the hand of a little girl who looked to be about 8 or 9 years old, she had pale blond hair and was holding a pink stuffed rabbit, with her other hand. She looked round curiously and so she didn't notice when it dropped to the floor. Kneeling I picked it up and she turned round twisting in her mother's grip. I held out the stuffed animal for her to take, silently she took it looking at me with big green eyes the exact same shade as Alice's had been

"Thank you" she said in a shy voice, before taking her mother's hand and turning away from me. Standing up, I ran a hand through my hair as the line moved much too slowly for my liking.

Ten minutes later I had reached the front of the queue when the doors at the front of the bank burst open as three men in identical black masks and hoodies pulled over their heads rushed in. They each had gun, one of them, the most likely leader, took a step forward and waved a gun as everyone stopped what they were doing to see what these masked men would do. He turned to the men behind him and said something that I could not make out. One of them shut the door and stood in front of it so that no one could leave without getting past him.

"Everyone, hands in the air and slowly get on the ground" he spoke in a deep Liverpudlian accent that was slightly muffled by the mask he wore, he waved the gun around to show he was serious, listening everyone did as instructed. "we don't want any one being a hero, just stay down and no one will get hurt" He jerked his head towards the bank cashiers and the other man walked over aiming his gun carefully at the frightened man.

They began filling their rucksack with cash, while the guns were carefully trained on back at the front, I saw the girl with the rabbit standing near the front doors. I couldn't see her mother and she looked frightened as she hid behind a nearby desk.I felt the need to protect this green eyed girl, sitting on the floor along with everyone else I looked round for the girls' mother. I couldn't see her anywhere, maybe she had lagged behind but the girls' mother wasn't inside the bank.

But someone else noticed me, the lead gunman strode over to me. As I could not see his face I could not tell if he was angry or not. He had the gun raised, holding it with one hand to my head.

"Is there something wrong pal?" I shook my head adrenalin pumping through my body as the gun touched the side of my head.

"No"

"Good, we don't want anyone doing anything stupid do we?" I don't know what made me do it but I looked at the girl who had turned round to look at me and then I looked back at the faceless gunman.

"Why don't you let some of us go? Some of the younger ones and the elderly at least" he laughed before I had even finished and then he pushed the end of the cold gun into my temple, pushing me back slightly.

"Are you stupid? The police will be here soon, we go letting people go and we have no leverage. We'll never get out of here alive" at that point we heard cars and police sirens outside. "There we are, I don't want to hear another word from you, okay?" I said nothing and he nodded as he stepped away from me, a sigh of relief escaping my lips when the gun was no longer pointing at my head.

After a minute or two, the phone rang piercing the heavy silence. The leader walked round to the cashier's desk, kicking the door open as the two henchmen finished loading their bags with money but kept their gun trained on the bank employees. He picked up the phone his voice calm as he did so.

"Hello, who am I speaking to?" after a short pause he spoke again, this time with confidence.

"What I want is for a clear getaway, we have hostages and unless our demands are met…well…you can figure it out" his head turned to his left as the person in the other end of the line began to speak, he paused as he looked in the direction of the little girl cowering under the desk. He motioned to one of the men by the door and to the girl in her hiding place, nodding his head he walked over and pulled out the girl. She screamed and tried to get away but he picked her up by her waist and brought her kicking and screaming to the leader.

"Mummy!" she yelled out, not once relenting as she screamed and kicked her captor.

"You see we have a little girl here who wants her mother back" with that he put down the phone, the other man put down the girls but held on to her arm so she couldn't run away. Everyone fell quiet as the police sirens were cut off and we waited with baited breath to see what would happen next. After twenty minutes of stillness the phone rang again, with the lead gunman leaning against the wall he casually leaned over and picked up the phone.

"Hello again" he listened as the negotiator tries to persuade him into letting out at least some hostages. He listens patiently, nodding as he does so. Something propels me to look after the little girl with green eyes, to save her in way I was never able to do with Alice, looking round I saw that the gunman by the door had lowered his gun and was unaware of my gaze. Turning my focus back to the little girl she was no longer being held by the leader, he was obviously confident enough to think that she couldn't get away.

My eyes moving from the door to where the girl was and where I was I started to think I might be able to grab her and run. All I needed was a distraction so they wouldn't start firing their guns as soon as I made a move, if I ran really ran I could get her outside that was all I needed to do. Then as if someone had been listening, a woman near the back of the bank fainted, the leader dropped the phone on the desk standing and slowly walking round to see what had happened. The man with the cash in two rucksacks walked over to the woman and the other man took a step away from the door.

"Hey!" I whispered to the little girl, she turned her head and looked at me, realizing she had seen me before she slowly approached me. When she was near me I picked her up slowly rising seeing that the gunman at the door was still not looking in our direction. Taking a deep breath I ran at the man, swinging my arm round and hitting his square in the jaw as I pushed the door open and ran out, hearing gunshots as I ran. Holding the girl to my chest protectively, I felt a rush of relief as I felt the light breeze on my face and warmth spreading through my back and chest. Hearing the deep voice of a police man I stopped and sank to my knees. Someone took the girl from my arms and I let them as the voices drifted away.

Feeling some warm liquid seep down my back I reached to my lower back, when I pulled my hand away I saw blood on my fingertips.

Hearing my heart beating the sound filled my ears as darkness engulfed me, I closed my eyes and embraced it. Out of the darkness came the face of Alice, she was wearing a long white dress that came to her ankles and swirled around her petite frame. Her hair was longer and it fell down her back in loose curls as she smiled at me.

"Hi Jasper" she held out her hand and I took it standing up and looking at her, the darkness around us brightened and I saw we were outside the bank and I saw my body on the ground. Blood soaking my shirt, as a paramedic rushed towards me. I saw the little girl she was standing next to her mother who was hugging her tightly, she looked at my body with wide shocked eyes.

"Alice" I turned my head to look at her as she still held my hand. "What's happening to me?"

"You have a choice Jasper, a choice I never had" she frowned letting go of my hand and looking down at my body "you could join me or you could…you could go back"

"I have a choice?" she nodded; looking back at me she was silent. "I have missed you so much my love, so there is no other choice for me without you" taking her hand and pulling her close I kissed her head and hugged her closing my eyes and savoring the moment with my love.

Slowly opening my eyes and putting my arm round her shoulder I saw a bright light ahead of us.

"Is that for us?"

"Yes it is, we never have to be apart now my love" nodding I took her hand and we walked into eternity by each other's side.

**THE END**


End file.
